Young
by TokyoTeddyBearGirl11
Summary: Hi! this is my 1st fanfiction so please put in what you think about it. Don't worry about negative comments, I just want to know your opinion. May contain some yaoi, Nyotalia, some mentions of HetaOni, some mentions of KHR, some mentions of Avatar Korra, 2p players and fluffy parts. Rated M for Romano's mouth. Hetalia doesn't belong to me, sadly
1. Chapter 1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush

You woke up in your bed for another horrible day, 'first day of school'. You are 10 years old, your friend Gwen introduced Hetalia to you, she was 11 at that time, and you were both in 4th grade, you act so mature and you're so tall that some people thought you were in 6th grade. So you got up and went to breakfast. You had (f/f) because your mother wanted to be special today. After that you took a bath, changed into uniform and went to the living room for first day of doom- I mean school. You are in 5th grade. And after some while your school service came to pick you up, you bid farewell to your parents and went to it. It was orientation week, so you had a short time in school. All of your service mates (high school, two elementary students are there (Niña and you)) were puzzled saying 'who is he, is he (name)'s twin'. Then you yelled "OF COURSE IS ME, BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE, SO THEY CAN FIND OUT THEIR SELVES" they were surprised because it was you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip sparkles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your hair was like a boy and your father enrolled you in your boy name, so when you enrolled they gave you the boy's uniform. And when you got at your classroom, there were 10 people look like the axis and the allies. Then you said in a boys voice "good morning, my name is (boy's name)" with a smile. They were surprised because they saw you. Romano said "whatever", then you said "what's your problem, Romano, no more tomatoes~" then Germany said "how did you know that?" you responded "Why Germany, do you have a problem, because I know all of you…" then you noticed Italy is in a dress, then you said "Italia, come with me please" then he followed you while shaking like a leaf, because you acted like Holy Rome. The halls were empty so you went there and said "ITALIA, WHY ARE YOU IN A DRESS!", and then he responded "My boss enrolled me with the name 'Chibitalia', so they gave me the girl's uniform", you said "you too huh, they thought I was a boy so they gave me the boy's uniform…" there was a silence between you then you said "let's keep this our little secret, si?" he agreed to it and you went back to your classroom. When you got there, your former crush (and still to this day) (Crush's name) had arrived. When he saw your hair, he was shocked because he was used to your long hair, too bad he was in the other section. So when he placed his bag in his classroom. And he went to you to talk. Then he trapped your shoulder, because you were talking to Germany. When you felt it, you saw him. He had a sad look on his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. Italy and Japan saw you blushing like a tomato, then they asked "um, (boy's name) who is this?" you said "guys this is (crush's name), he used to be my classmate last year…" you went beside him, saying "right". You elbowed him, he was red as a tomato, and then he said "yeah…" in a sad tone. Antonio went over to both of you "(boy's name) and (crush's name), you both look like tomatoes, fusosososo~" when he said it you both turned away from each other, not facing to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 2

Then your crush went back to his classroom, and then your other classmates came in. Then about 3 minutes before the flag ceremony, you all went into line.

After the flag ceremony, you went back to your classroom and had introduction first. All of your classmates were surprised because there were 10 new students in class. Your school wasn't popular so it was unique to have 10 new students. So when it was your turn you said "My name is (boy's name), nice too meet you all", then you went back to your seat. Then you heard whispers from your classmate "(boy's name), he looks like (real name)" "yeah, maybe he is her twin", you ignored all the rest. Then your teacher introduced herself, her name was

Tr. Melba, she said "If you behave to me, I will be nice. If you'll be a pain in a neck, I'll make you finish the writing book, no skipping any page", the class shivered at it but "you're all allowed to talk in recess, homeroom and dismissal. But in recess and homeroom, you cannot talk too loud." the whole class was relieved. Then your teacher all let you to get to know one another. So you went to the allies and axis, then you asked them "why are you all here?" all of them (allies and axis only) had a silence. Then Germany said "all of our bosses thought to let us go into school, so England's boss changed us into kids…" you asked "then why Italy is in the girl's uniform?" the axis and allies said " because Italy's a girl…" (Because they forgot each other's gender) then you said "no, Italy is a boy, ask Italy" then they asked him "Italy, are you a boy?" he nodded in response, emotion like this "^^' pretty much, hehehe~" all of them in a quiet voice "WHAT!" Italy said "my voice and my action make me like a girl, but I am a boy" then there was a silence. Then Italy asked "let's keep this a secret, si~" you all agreed. Then your teacher announced "class, get your snack its recess time" so all of you got your lunch boxes and went to lines.


	3. Chapter 3

Young! Hetalia x YoungReader x YoungCrush Ch.3

When you all arrived at the canteen*, your teacher allowed you to sit with who you want (in your section). There were 4 tables, with 2 benches that the limit is 5 persons. So you and the axis and allies picked the third table to have a "little" meeting. Then you said "so that we have a table to ourselves, we will have a meeting every snack, if you want too?" all agreed then you all chat together. Then you saw the section where your crush is in, but you ignored it. But then one of your best (and annoying) friends, Ryshelle, found it was you, so she snuck behind you. You were talking with China, and then Japan saw her and kept quiet about it. Then she glomped you screaming "(REAL NAME)!" you were shocked she found out then you said "why are you talking about my sister, I'm her twin brother that she just found out last summer…" with a boy voice. She said "I know it's you, I heard you singing 'just be friends' in the piano version at the _bahay-kubo_; (real name) only sings it with her heart in it and tears that don't spill…" then you giggled and whispered "okay, you got me but don't tell anyone" she nodded and went back to her seat. Then Japan asked "you know Vocaloid?" you nodded. He was happy because he wasn't the only otaku, then you said "there are few otakus in the 5th grade; I'll introduce you to one of them, she's our classmate"

*_canteen-in our school the cafeteria is called canteen* _


	4. Chapter 4

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch.4

Then it was time to form in line. So while on your way to line, you were talking to Japan about anime. In the corner of your eye (left one), you saw (crush name) looking at you in a sad and jealous look, you kinda felt pity at him then suddenly Korea (south) glomped you. You said "Im Yoo, you here too, I thought Yao said you're not here…" then Korea said "Hey, you're not aniki but you know him then who are you" "I'm (boy name), I'm your aniki's classmate, are there any more Asian countries here?" Korea said "Meimei, Leon and Juan are here too!" then you said "see you later Korea, please introduce Juan to me please, nice seeing you~" then you went into line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip sparkles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 2 hours of hell- I mean swell school. All of the countries had a hard time at Filipino time*, so you have to teach them your language. Then it was now dismissal, so you met up with Korea first. When you got there, Korea and Philippines was in front of you. So you sneak at the back of Philippines, then you blowed at his ear. He jolted while Korea was laughing his ass off. Then you said "sorry Juan, I'm(boy's name)_?_" he was surprised because you spoke his language. Then he said '"hello, nice to met you"^^" then you went to the benches* near the preschool department. When you got there, the countries were already there. Then Romano said "what took you so long bastard we've been here for 5 minutes, what did you do anyway?" "Oh, I just met Korea and Philippines, why Romano you jealous"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip sparkles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After 5 minutes of teaching, Spain was getting the hang of it (because he was Philippines 1st colony in 333 years) while Romano and Italy are still trying to speak, while the others having sh*tload of problems. America, England, Russia, France, Japan, China, Germany were _really _having an effing hard time. America can't speak Filipino without his American accent (same goes with Germany, Japan, England, Russia, France, and China). Then America said "(boy name), can't we stop this I'm really having a hard time…" Germany, Japan, England, Russia, France, and China nodded. Then you said "you'll be okay, you'll get the hang of it. When I was new here, I didn't know how to speak Filipino too. After my classmates taught me how, I got the hang of it. Just try hard…" then your school service had arrived then you said "bye guys, see you tomorrow~" then you went off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_*In our school, there are stone benches that most of the pupils know. I hang out there all the time and sing to myself :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 5

When you arrived at school because it had been 2 days and you're dying to see the countries. Then Italia glomped you, saying "_magandang umaga, kamusta ka na_?*" you were surprised because _**he just said that fluently.**_ Then you regain posture and said "Ciao Italy, I'm glad you can speak some Filipino words... and I'm fine, grazie ^^" he was surprised because you said some words in italian. Then you said "Um... countries, have you practiced speaking _tagalog?" _ then England said "speaking _what?" _"speaking _filipino, _in this place we call it _tagalog_..." then you heard all the countries said "_oo, nagpraktis na kami...*" _ "WOW, YOU'VE PRACTISE IT, AND YOU'VE JUST SPOKE FLUENTLY" then you suddenly calm down. You said "sorry, I got fast mood swings..." then you asked Spain and China "hey, is Juan here already?" they nodded and you went to the other section. You were thinking heavily how to teach America speaking _tagalog _that you're not looking, then you suddenly bumped someone on the head. When you opened your eyes, it was (crush name). You both blushed madly, then too break silence you said "hey (crush name), _nakita mo ba si Juan*_" he nodded and said "_nag-iikot siya sa campus, gusto niya malaman ang iba't ibang lugar dito, eh...*" "sige, salamat* (crush name)" _ then you both got up, but you both slipped because the floor was newly waxed, but both of your heads were tilted, and arms open. So when both of you fell, both of you went into a hug, then your lips meet. Both of your lips were in an "o" shape because of the slip _'thank god he's only here...' _ you thought but the time your lips meet, the countries went to check on you, they saw you kiss. All of them were blushing madly, except for Japan because technology was allowed in your school, he had his camera and took a picture then nosebleed saying "_yaoi~"_ . The kiss was 5 seconds (_I mean it) _then after the 5 seconds, both of you jumped back. Both of you were blushing madly. After seconds, you ran while blushing madly. You went to the bench where you taught the countries, you had tears in your eyes because of the past with your friendship with him.

*good morning, how are you?  
*yes, we have practiced  
*have you seen Juan (Juan is pronounced Hu-wan, it's a filipino name)  
*he's roaming around the campus, he wants to know the different places in this school...  
*okay, thanks


	6. Chapter 6-1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 6 part 1/2

Italy's POV

Japan was taken to a teacher to let him rest because of his nosebleed. "Ve~, Germany where is (boy name)?" I asked Germany, he said "I don't know, maybe we should find him" I nodded and then we went to find (boy name)…

After some while we found (boy name), she was crying. So we went to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, when she saw me; she pulled me into a hug. I was surprised, and then I loosen up. I hugged her back saying "Ve~, (boy name) why are you crying, Bella?" she froze, then she said "did you just say 'Bella'?" I nodded and Germany said "Italia, why did you called (boy name), Bella?" he asked this because I only call girls 'Bella', (boy name) answered him "because I'm a girl, Germany. You are bad at judging gender, you know my real name is (name) but don't tell anyone, p.s. you're like Holy Rome bad at judging gender" with her real voice, then he said "VHAAAAAATTTTTTT!" me and (boy name) were laughing our ass off. Then I asked "Ve~, (name) why were you crying? Was it because of the kiss?" she froze. Then she said "No, because of the past with him… do you remember a red string tied on your pinky, when you met the Holy Roman Empire?" I nodded; there was a red string that was tied onto our fingers before he left. Then (Boy name) said "I had one too… but he broked it…" I felt pity at her. She was feeling the same sadness like mine, so I said "hey (name), let's go back to the classroom before everybody will think you hanged yourself…" she nodded because when she feels too much sadness she goes snap, she says things like 'I'll cut your hair into a short one if you like~' 'I'll hang myself now…' and some things really scary*. She sings the song England use to use his magic. Then we got back to the classroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _*I go snap when I'm depressed so I_ _put it here for fun._


	7. Chapter 6-2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 6 2/2

Crush POV

After the 'accident' (name) ran away in tears. _'Is it because of me…?' _I thought. Then I studied the 4th grade times and smiles. _'She gave me a smile from the heart in that time… but why did I only noticed this time…' _then Antonio said "(crush name), why are you crying, amigo?" when I touched my cheeks, I felt tears. Then I let it all out, knees falling on the floor. I whispered to myself "why… why did I have to break (name)'s heart…" then Alfred said "hey dude let's get some fresh air for a while, because if we're here, others will think we hurted you…" I agreed then I led them to the _bahaykubo_. When we got there, we took a seat and I stopped crying. Then Antonio asked "why were you crying before, amigo, was it because of the kiss?" I answered "No, its because of the past with (boy name), he's real name is (name) and (boy name) is a girl with a nice heart...that I broke" then I heard responses saying 'WHAT!' 'BLOODY HELL' WAAH' 'AIYAHH!' 'QUE! ' 'WHAT THE HELL' 'NANI, it wasn't yaoi!'. _'I knew I've should've not say it...^^' _I thought.

Then I heard footsteps behind me, it was Venenziano and Ludwig, behind them was (name). She had a red face that is wet, _'she was crying, because of me' _then Ludwig made sign language, then Kiku went to him and Ludwig gave him something, then continued comforting her. Then Kiku went to me and said "(name) said to give this to you... read it outloud..." and I read it:

"_Dear (crush name),_

_Why did you only noticed now that you broke my heart. Since the start of the school year was when my heart was shattered and since then I kept ignoring you. So I cutted my hair, because I heard a asian tradition, if you cut your hair, it will erase the past from you physically. Remember the times in the sportsfest time in 4th grade, we were being chased, even though I'm so freaking tired that time*. I had fun... so if your reading this, always remember... Te amo (spanish) and grazie, per trascorrere del tempo con me (italian)._

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_(name)"_

When I was finished, when I saw the persons who were comforting me. They were all crying. Then Yao said "Aiyah, that was so sad, aru" then I asked Antonio "hey what does 'te amo' and '_grazie ... per trascorrere del tempo con me, mi sono divertito' _ mean ?" he said "we'll tell you later... at dissmissal at the library" I nodded and we all went to our respective classrooms.

*My crush mocked me so I ran and he kept following so I ran more


	8. Chapter 7

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch.7

Your POV

After school, you went to the benches because you were still teaching England how to speak. Then because you were so lost in thought, you bumped into someone (again). When you saw the person that you bumped into, it was Italy. Then you asked him "hey Italia, can you help me teach England how to speak Filipino because he's having a bloody hard time…" he nodded and came with you to England.

Crush's POV

After school, I went to the library. When I got there Antonio was there. Then I asked him "hey Antonio, as I was asking earlier, what does 'te amo' and '_grazie ... per trascorrere del tempo con me, mi sono divertito'_ mean?" Then he whispered to me, saying _"te amo means __I love you __and grazie, per trascorrere Del tempo con me means __thank you, for spending time with me__ …" _then I blushed. Then I bid farewell to him and roamed around the campus, because I had nothing to do. Then I thought _'why don't I go to the benches where I and (name) used to hang out…' _then when I was near the benches, I heard (name) teaching Arthur how to speak Tagalog. When I was peeking at the side of the wall, (name) sensed my presence. So she pulled a _very _sharp pair of scissors in her sleeve and throwed it. The scissors went flying, 'good thing I can dodge (name) throws'. It landed on the side of the bulletin board, and then she said "_**who is there?**_" in a boy voice, Arthur and Venenziano were scared. When it was already safe to put my head out, I putted my head out again. When she saw it was me, she asked "why are you here… I thought you only missed Gwen…" in her real voice. I said "I wanted to talk to you, alone…" then she asked Arthur and Venenziano to leave, they agreed and Arthur whispered to me _"meet me at this place tomorrow morning" _I nodded and he followed Venenziano. Then (name) asked "what are we going to talk about?" while pulling her scissors out of the bulletin board, and kept it under her sleeve. Then I said "I got your letter, _have you been feeling this sadness the whole time under your smile?_" she nodded, saying "because Niña said 'that you do not' anymore… so I began ignoring you… so I promised myself to be strong for myself, not to like one other human being, let's just say like countries do, _**I'm independent now…**_" then she left. I was shocked of what she said, _'not to like one other human being' '__**I am independent now…**__' _she had never had been cold to me before. _'Did I make that new (name)?' _I had tears in my eyes,and then my school service arrived. So I wiped my tears away and went to my school service.


	9. Chapter 8-1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch.8 1/2

Crush's POV

So I woke up for school. So I did whatever I do after I wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip sparkles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So when I got into my classroom, I placed my bag on my chair and went to the benches. While on my way, I heard (name) singing _"just this one time… just this one time… if I could make a wish upon a falling star, if it came true, I'd stay with you~ always forever, you and I together~" _when I heard this, I turned around, blushing and took the shortcut to the benches. When I got there, Arthur was there already there. Then he asked "(crush name), what happened to the friendship between you and (name)?" "It started at first day of Religion in 4th grade…"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was first day of Religion. Our teacher made a social project, using hearts. The red heart represents 'I want to know you more', the blue one 'let's be friends', and the pink one 'nice to meet you'. I gave my biggest red heart to (name). She blushed because she knows what the red heart means, so she gave me her biggest red heart too. I blushed; I had a little crush on (name) and she had one on me too. When Friday came, our teacher allowed us to play in the playground. I was under the stairs shortcutting to the preschool*, (name) and Catherine at the top of the stairs. Catherine asked (name) "hey (name), I know your new crush…" she replied "yeah, then who?" "(Crush name)" she froze at what she said. I heard it and I came out underneath, just so she could know that I heard what Catherine said. When she saw me she began strangling her saying while blushing "__**I don't have a crush on that bloody git, you wanker**__" when she came down, I teased her and she teased me back saying "__**eh, crush mo Lang nga si Angel at Gwen, eh***__" while I teased her saying "__**crush mo nga si Aaron, Jan, at si Andrew, eh***__" then began our fight. Every morning, we would tease each other. When time in line, we use our towels as whips* our fight lasted 1 month. (Name) made the first move of saying sorry. Then a normal Wednesday had a surprise. Our adviser, Tr. Arlyne*, rearranged __our sitting arrangement because it was noisy; we were all that we wanted to sit with. There were 4 groups*; the 1__st__ group was near the exits, the 2__nd__ group was near to the teacher's table, the 3__rd__ group was in front of the bulletin board and near the windows, while the 4__th__ group was near to the windows too and near the terrace*. I was in the 3__rd__ group while (name) was in the 4__th__ group. Then teacher said "um, (crush name), please exchange seats with Vicente*. Vicente was at the right side of (name), __**'wait, Vicente? That means I got too be beside (name)' **__is what I thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*the elementary department was connected to the preschool department here in my school  
**I fought with my crush like that, we would mock eachother by using names of people that we think we eachother have a crush on  
*used to be my adviser  
*we had 4 groupings, its true.  
P.S: I'M A FILIPINO XD_


	10. Chapter 8-2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 8 2/2

_Flashback POV_

_When (name) and I heard this, we both looked at each other. She raised her eyebrows signaling 'no way' I nodded and gulped. Then I got my things and exchanged seats with Vicente. One problem, I was left-handed*. So we even exchanged our chairs. (Name) was not looking at me, her ears were red;_

'_Is she blushing?' I thought. Then because it was dismissal time, our teacher reminded "__**for those who is in a new seat, please remember where you are seated…**__" we nodded at packed our things. We bid farewell to our adviser and went outside the classroom. While going halfway to my service, (name) catch up to me asking "__**hey (crush name), mag-ikot **__**tayo**__** bukas ng umaga sa campus, para alam mo ang mga lugar **__**rito**__**…***__" I nodded, how could I say no to her with an innocent look on her face. She bid farewell to me and went to her service. When I was in my service, I smiled. She was the only girl in our class that doesn't tease me because of my face. When my service mate, Nicole, noticed that I was smiling like an idiot asked "__**hey (crush name), why are you so happy about?**__" then I replied "__**(name) will give me a tour tomorrow morning ^^**__" then she asked "__**just the two of you?**__" I nodded. Then she said "__**you and (name) are going to a date, aren't you~**__" when I heard this, I began to blush and stutter saying "__**o-of c-course n-not-t, w-what a-are y-you-u t-think-ing a-about-t! i-it's n-not a d-date!**__" she replied "__**yes it is, it's just the two of you…maybe (name) has a crush on you too~**__" she knows that I have a crush on (name) then I heard (name) screamed with a boy voice '__**IT'S NOT A DATE!'**__ When tomorrow came, when I arrived at school, I forgot there was an assignment in math, (name) noticed that and she lends me her book to copy her assignment. I thanked her and hurried my copying*. After 3 minutes, I was finished and I gave her book back. After she puts her book back into her bag, she gave me the tour. There were many places like the library, chapel, preschool, playground, and the middle hall. Then I asked "__**why are you being nice to me?**__" she stopped walking and replied with a calm face "__**because I'm not like the girls in our classroom… I'm a boyish girl, and they only see people on the outside while I look at people at their personality, plus your kindhearted, our classroom needs a nice person there because most people there are snobby… most of them tease me because I can easily cry, they don't understand what are they saying…**__" I felt kinda sad, and replied "__**hmph, they just don't understand you… you're an amazing girl you know…**__" when I and (name) heard what I said, we began to blush. Then (name) said "__**did you really mean that?**__" I nodded while blushing, then she smiled "__**thank you, nobody was this nice to me… all my friends were nice to me but now they all left me…**__" then our friendship began. Every morning, we would share stories like what we like and more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*My crush was left-handed and this is based on a real life story  
*I really did gave him a tour in our school XD  
*He really did forgot an assignment XD _


	11. Chapter 9-1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 9 ½

Flashback

_While sharing stories, I found out that (name) is a kindhearted girl too but she kept it hidden because of her friends. She loves basketball like I do*; she loves adventures, sports and has a nice smile. Then when the bell ringed* we hurried to our lines. We were sweating and laughing and the line now passed. After the flag ceremony, we went back to our classroom. While the teacher was still not there, (name) and I chatted. When it was orientation day for 4__th__ grade students and parents, I and (name) were there. Her mum was there but my parents didn't come. There was a mass and we didn't know who was in it. Then Sr. Lourdes went to (name) and said "__**uy ganda* ikaw ang responsorial psalm ngayon ha, pero wala ang music…*"  
**__" she was okay with it and when Sr. Lourdes left, we reacted and she said while her hair is frizzing* "__**there's only 30 minutes before the mass, and I'm not ready. I need to practice my voicing now!**__*" and she practiced her voice. I was amazed at her voice because now I only heard (name) sing. Her voice was like an angel. Then she sang the song "__**I love the Lord, He is filled with compassion, He turned to me on the day that I called. From the snares of the dark, O Lord save my life, give me strength*~**__" then she continue singing. When she was finished, I clapped and said "__**that, was, amazing (name). How long have you been singing?**__" she answered "__**since I learned to speak, I learned how to sing. I started when I was 6 years old. And last summer I had voice classes, ask Yana if it is true. She was my partner***__" Then the mass started, (name) and I were beside each other. When it was (name)'s turn, she sang. I was surprised because her voice changed, she now sings with a voice of an angel. When she ended, she went back to her seat. When she seated, I congratulate her "__**(name) that was awesome, your voice changed. How did you do it?**__" she answered "__**I don't know! My voice just did that, I knew that voice class was worth it XD**__" then when the mass ended we all left. While me and (name) were still talking to each other, she was now at her service, she said "__**bye (crush name), magkita tayo sa Monday~**__" then she went in her service. When Monday came, every 4__th __grade that went to the orientation day, congratulated her, even the teachers. When lunch came, (name) is the person who can fill Tr. Annie's cup* because she is in a wheelchair and she needs to stay watch at us. Every lunch I would go around the campus, no one notices me anyway, little did I know (name) noticed my absence. When she was done filling the cup of Tr. Annie with water, she excused herself to go to the comfort room; little did Tr. Annie know she will be going to roam around too. Me and Jan* were playing hide-and-seek but I was planning to scare Jan, I was hiding behind a wall to the middle hall. But (name) was going that way. Her footsteps made me thought that it was Jan. so when I surprised her, she jumped 2 feet high for 5 seconds* and fell onto the ground on her bottom. We laughed, so I helped her up._

*Sister Lourdes calls us that so she can't remember names. 'ganda' means 'beautiful'  
*"your gonna do the responsorial psalm today, but with no music"  
*I really said that. I just translated it XD  
*I sang that  
*true  
*Tr. Annie is my teacher in a wheelchair. the way to the faculty room uses stairs so I do it instead  
*Jan was my crush before the one I'm talking about before  
*XD I REALLY EFFING DID THAT LOL


	12. Chapter 9-2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 9 2/2

Flashback

_But I pulled her too much, and in surprise, I and (name) went into a hug. When we realized in what position we are in, we let go of each other. Then she said "__**let's pretend that none of this happened**__" I answered "__**agreed**__" and went back to the classroom. When Friday came (July) we were allowed again in the playground, I and (name) were at the back of the playground. There were benches there, so I and (name) rested there. We were sitting on the bench and (name) was singing a song. We were beside each other and holding hands, but we didn't know that. When one of my best friend Jan passed in front of us, noticed that we were holding hands. He went back to the playground and he came back with (name)'s best friend, Marian, and they teased us "__**oh look, (name) and (crush name), have their hands interlocked to each other, so cheesy*~**__" when (name) and me heard this, (name) said "__**what are you even talking about?**__" then they pointed at our hands, and when we looked at our hands, they were really interlocked together. We blushed and pulled each other away and (name) said "__**you better start running if you still want to live!**__" and we chased them. When our adviser said to go back to the classroom, we all went back to the classroom. When we got seated, we glared daggers at Marian and Jan. Food fest came and we made sugar cookies, I made my sugar cookie a heart shape; little did I know that (name) made her cookie a heart shape. Our icing is royal icing, it hardens for 3 minutes. I wrote on my heart is '__**always smile, my sakura…**__** '**__;__ little did I know that (name) wrote '__**please always smile… **__' when all the royal icing on the cookies dried, we putted it in a small bag and tied it with a ribbon. Our adviser said "__**you can give someone your cookie. It can be your friend, classmate, teacher or someone special.**__" So the exchange of cookies started. I went to find (name), and (name) went to find me. We were walking backwards to each other. When we bumped our back on each other, (name) squeaked and I jumped. When we saw each other, we said in unison and blushing "__**here, this is for you…**__" then we looked at each other, smiling and laughing. When were done exchanging cookies, we looked at the cookies. We blushed and looked at each other, smiling*. Then sports fest came, there was 4 teams; green team, yellow team, red team and the blue team. I was in the green team and (name) was in the red team. We would always hang out, when Marian and Jan are not around. Because when their around, they would always set us up. When were at home we chatted on Facebook. Then one normal sport fest day had a new surprise, (name) had asked me to meet at the benches. When I got there, (name) was waiting. Then I said "hey__** (name), why are we meeting here?**__" then she said "__**have you noticed Marian had been talking about Jan all day?**__" I nodded and I said "__**Jan has a crush on Marian too…**__" then she said "__**let's set them up for payback, hehehe~**__" I nodded and planned.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~nnone of this happened to me, but I really wished it did XD_


	13. Chapter 10-1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 10 ½

Flashback

_When December came, it was 3 days before the Christmas prom. One problem, we need a partner. So I asked (name) to meet at the benches at dismissal. When she got there, I asked "__**(name) willyougowithmetothedance?**__" then she said "__**can you repeat that, I can't understand**__" then I said carefully and blushing "(__**name)… will you… go with me… to the Christmas prom?**__" while handing a blue hairpiece, she nodded and hugged me, saying "__**thank you, for asking but we need to keep this a secret or my Papa will kill you…**__" I nodded and hugged back. Then (name) said while blushing "__**the dance will be waltz, so we need to know how… we can begin now?**__" I nodded and we got close to each other. Then (name) said "__**I'll hold here,**__" she placed her hand on my shoulder, and she said while blushing "__**then you hold here…**__" she placed my hand on where the ribs are (external). Then she said "__**you'll be leading, ok?**__" I nodded and started. When we started, we were blushing, then after some while, we got used to it, then I spinned her, and we were like dancing in melody. We were smiling, and then we heard clapping and a click. When we looked, it was Marian and Jan. Jan was holding the camera and Marian was the clapping, saying "__**aiyee~ so cheesy. Ipagkakalat ko ang picture na ito sa Facebook~**__" when we heard this__**, **__I said "__**so what, but don't share it to our parents…**__" they nodded, and (name) shouted "__**hey Jan, Marian has a crush on you!**__" then Marian shouted "__**(name)! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT‼" **__I and (name) laughed. Then I said "__**don't be mad, Jan has a crush on you too" **__then Jan said "__**(crush name) ‼ DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO SAY THAT‼**__" then I nudged (name), then she screamed "__**RUN!**__" then we ran, but little did we know that Jan and Marian were blushing madly. Then Marian asked Jan "__**what (crush name) said, is it true?**__" he nodded and asked "__**did (name) say was true?**__" she nodded and they both laughed. Then Marian said "__**now that we know that, I have a plan for them both~ " **__then they went to search for us_

_Fin__land_


	14. Chapter 10-2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 10 2/2

Flashback

_Then the Christmas prom came, (name) was wearing a dress* that color is blue*._

_I was blushing madly at her. I was wearing a blue polo shirt like the color of (name)'s gown. She went to me, then asked "__**how do I look?**__" then I said "__**you look beautiful, (boy name)**__" then she blushed. No one called her (boy name) before. Then she said "__**thank you, for calling me (boy name) and for asking me to this prom.**__" I nodded and lead her to dance. Then Nicole appeared, saying "__**aw, (crush name) did go out with (name)…**__" then Nicole blushed. Then (name) said "__**uh… Nicole why are you blushing?**__" then she pointed up. When we looked, it was mistletoe. Then we looked at each other, we were blushing madly. I gulped then I pulled (name) and kissed her. When I let go of her, she was blushing like a tomato and she fainted and not moving. Then Nicole went to her with a stethoscope, and checked if (name) is alive, she said "__**(name) is still alive, but hear her heartbeat‼**__" so I went to her and put on the stethoscope on me. It was so fast; it beats like for 100 km an hour. Then I saw there were mash potatoes* in the food table, I knew (name) loved mash potatoes, so I whispered to Angel to get some mash potatoes. Then she got some, then she gave it to me then I instructed Nicole to get (name) to a chair. When she was in a chair, I let her smell the mash potatoes. When she smelled it, she bounce off the chair and said "__**there are mash potatoes and I know it…**__" then I handed her the food and she excused herself and thanked me. When she got away, everybody clapped. Marian said "__**that's how to revive a (name), hehehe **__" then (name) said "__**I can hear you, you know…**__" then we turned around, (name) was there, still eating the mash potatoes. We all laughed then continued the prom. Then the teacher said "__**hello students, it is time for the dance, so get your partners…**__" then we got into pairs then the music started. We started to dance. After a while, (name) said "__**look, Marian and Jan are together…**__" then I looked at Jan and Marian. (Name) was right, they were together. Then after the dance, we all exchanged gifts, I had a gift for Jan, Kurt, Mico and (name). Her gift was a stuff teddy bear and a ring saying '__**forever, always**__' then after I gave my gifts to Jan, Kurt, Mico, I went to find (name).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*imagine what you want :)  
*He loves the color blue  
*ME LOVE MASH POTATOES_


	15. Chapter 11-1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush 11 ½

Flashback

_When I found (name), she was wearing the headpiece I gave her. Then she was holding a gift that is wrap in the color blue, she knew I loved the color blue. Then she said "__**merry Christmas, (crush name)**__" I blushed then we exchanged gifts. Then (name) said "__**meet me later where we always hangout, we'll open our presents there…**__" I nodded and hugged her. She froze and hugged back, and then we went to our on ways. When it was the end of the prom, I went to the benches. When I got there, (name) was already there. Then I said "__**let's open our presents now, okay?**__" she nodded and we opened our presents. (Name) gave me a 39 clues book, and a basketball, she knows that I love 39 clues and basketball. Then when she saw mine, she blushed. When she saw what was written on the rings, she had tears in her eyes. I asked "__**(name), why are you crying? Do you hate my gift?**__" then she said "__**no… this is the best gift I ever had in my life, I'll treasure it forever…**__" then she smiled a smile from the heart like none before. Then I smiled then we headed to our services. Then February came, (name)'s birthday was on February 4 and nobody greeted her. When it was the day of her birthday (Monday), she was crying when I arrived. When I saw her, I asked "__**(name), why are you crying?**__" then she said "__**no one greeted me… everyone always forgets that I live…**__" when I thought for a while, it was (name)'s birthday, then I said "__**then, happy birthday (name), please smile…**__" then she smiled again saying "__**thank you**__" then I went back to my seat. Then it was 1 day before Valentine's Day came, all of us have to have a partner again, so I went to find (name). When I found her, she was singing to herself. It was about a red string tied on a finger and it is tied to the heart, not wanting it to break. When she finished, a red string appeared onto our pinky fingers. Mine was on the left pinky, while (name) has it on her right one. When she felt the string, she followed where the string goes, when she saw it was on me, we both blushed. Then I asked her "__**will you be my valentine?**__" she nodded and invited me to dance again, like the one we first practiced together. I nodded and danced with her, we had a great time then, (name) school service arrived, she bid farewell and left. Before she was leaving, she holds out her pinky out and left. I was blushing madly. When Valentine's Day came, there was a contest. Whoever has the red string, is the winner and the price was no assignment for the next school year which is awesome! (Name) asked to see each other before the contest at the classroom where nobody is there. When we met up, she sang the song again, after the song the red string appeared again. Then the bell ringed which means the contest will begin, so we ran holding each other's hands. When the contest begins, the teacher said "__**we will find out now who has the real red string…**__" there were many students who were in it. Then the test was '__**if this scissors can cut the red string it is fake, so if it doesn't break it is real' **__then the testing began. _


	16. Chapter 11-2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch.11 2/2

Flashback

_Almost all of who entered the contest had fake red strings, some were yarn and some were wires that are covered in wool. When it was our time, the teacher cutted our string but the string didn't break. When she tried again, it didn't break. Then she felt the red string, it was yarn. Then she announced "__**the winners are (crush name full name) and (your full name), they had the real red string! ^o^**__" we cheered, and then all who entered the contest stared at us. Then (name) whispered to me "__**I'll tell you why we won the contest, at the benches…**__" I nodded. When we were at the classroom, it was time to exchange gifts. (Name)'s gift was a chocolate rose. When we exchanged gifts, I got a red heart saying '__**happy valentine's day**__' and a small bag of chocolates from (name). Then while it was still the 'barangay officer shop' shopping time, I met up with (name). When she saw me, she signaled come. So I went there, when I got there (name) said "__**the reason why we won because the red string that was connected to us, symbolizes meant for each other, only the two of us can break it…**__" I blushed. The red string connected to two (2) people means meant for each other. She held her right pinky while smiling, I smiled too. Then I said "__**let's look at the games at the fair. Maybe we can win a prize…**__" she nodded and went beside me. We held our pinkies together, and then went to look at the games. _


	17. Chapter 12-1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush 12 ½

_Flashback_

_Then last week of summer came, everyone teases me on Facebook because I like (name). So I cutted the red string that binded me and (name) without her knowing it. When I got online on Facebook, Niña was online. She was our spy for us. Then she wrote '__**hi, musta ka kasama si (name)…***__' then I wrote '__**di ko na crush si (name), no…***__' when she saw this she went offline…_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"and that is it…" then Arthur said "I know why (name) said 'I'm independent now', because since you left her, she was now all alone in this school…" then I asked "how do you know that?" he answered "I know black magic, I have a magic mirror that lets you see what the person is thinking in the past, present, and future. Here, I brought it with me. Just think of the person and what time…" I thanked him and took hold of it. 'I want to know what (name) thought when she heard it from Niña in 4th grade…' then the mirror showed what (name) had thought. It read 'I'm all alone again… nobody cares any more… everyone doesn't even know I'm there… I lost all the people that was important to me, even (crush name)…' I froze from the shock and sadness. Then I bid farewell to him and went back to my classroom. On my way, I saw (name). She was thin and pale, when Marian and Ryshelle saw her, Ryshelle said "w-what happened t-to y-you (boy name), y-you look like you rose from the dead! O.o" then she said in her boy voice, with a fake smile "I'm fine, I just didn't eat…" 'it's because of me, isn't it…?' I thought, and then next day came. When I got there, (name) was sleeping in the _bahay-kubo*_. Then I placed my bag in the classroom and went to (name); little did I know we were being watched. When I got to her, she was sleeping peacefully. So I kneeled down to see if she's in deep sleep, when I tested if she was asleep, she was in a _really_ deep sleep. So I poked her face cheek, when I poked it the feeling of her cheek (the face one, don't be pervy!) were soft like Mamon* so I poked it again. Then after that poke, I seated near the head of (name). When I looked at her for a while, she was uncomfortable in her position. So I lifted her head and upper body and let her lean at my shoulder. 'just like old times' is what I thought, while it was still sport fest time, we were tired. So we rested at the benches, then little by little we were getting sleepy. (name) fell asleep first and leaned at my shoulder, I blushed madly but I let her. Then I fell asleep because I was tired. I leaned at the head of (name) and fell asleep (end of flash back sequel XD). When she woke up (present time), she was blushing madly. Then she pushed me with her strength saying "HOW DID I FELL ASLEEP ON YOU!" then ran away blushing. I guess she doesn't want to remember her true self any more, doesn't she...  
*hi, how's being with (name)...  
*I don't have a crush on (name) now...


	18. Chapter 12-2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch.12 2/2

Your POV (yay : D)

'I can't believe I woke up, leaning on _him_. After these times of coldness, it'll be all gone. I don't want my coldness gone. I don't want to be a broken _person_ again…' you thought, and then you saw Italy. You asked him to talk to you for a while privately. Then when you both got into a private place, you explained why were you panicking, after that you asked "will I still accept him?" he answered "Ve~ you ask yourself that (name), maybe sing the song you used to sing and the red string appear when the song is done, maybe it'll led you to him again…" you thanked him and sang. After you sang, only Italy's hand had a red string. Then you said "I told you he broke the string… but hey, maybe you'll see Holy Rome again…" he nodded and insisted you to come. You waited all your life to know what is the ending of Italy and Holy Rome's love story, so you followed the string with Italy.

Crush POV

While I was showing the places in the campus to Ludwig, I saw a red string onto his finger. Then I said "hey Ludwig, look at your (right/left) pinky…" when he looked, he saw the string then we followed the string.

Both POV

While we were following the string we bumped into…

Your POV

We bumped into (crush name) and Germany. I and Italy were underneath them, while they were on top of us.

Crush POV

We bumped into (name) and Feliciano. I and Ludwig were on top of them, will they were underneath us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of POV time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we noticed what position what we're in, we got up, look around if anyone was there to see what happened and agreed not to tell anyone about it and left.

Then one normal Friday there was a surprise. The activity was find a partner with your own gender (except you and Italy) to train your strength by fighting for the boys, and to know how to cook for the girls. As usual, you were in the boys group while Italy was in the girls group. Then the training for the boys begin, you were wearing a sports bra so everybody will still think you're a boy. Your PE teacher, Tr. Melba, paired you and (crush name) because you were the only one with no partner, then you fighted. You always like to fight (crush name) especially now.


	19. Chapter 13-1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 13 ½

While fighting, you hitted he in the arm and said "that's for my broken heart…" then after fighting, you won and (crush name) lost. He was lying in the ground, panting because of the long fight while you were still standing*. Then you heard 'hey (boy name), I didn't know that you were that strong' 'yeah that was awesome! XD' 'nice fighting (boy name), you did well…' 'That was magnificent, (boy name) eh~' 'wow (boy name), can we go training tomorrow morning at my place?' 'That was great aru' '(boy name) was great, da?' 'Nice one, (boy name)' 'hey (boy name) want a tomato, cause you must be tired' when you turned around, all of the countries were looking at you. Then you said "why are you staring?" then England said "um (boy name), how did you become that strong when it was your first time fighting (crush name)?" then you said "this wasn't the first fight I had… my first fight was with Jan, we had nothing to do more so I betted Aaron that he'll lose when we'll fight, he agreed to it and who loses will confess to who they like at the sports fest. So we fighted while fighting Aaron said "Jan, pass" then he went to fight me. Then bla bla bla I lost and he win the end" then they said "wow…" then you said "Romano, hand me the tomato. I love tomatoes…" he tossed the tomato to you and ate it like an apple, he was happy because someone curses and likes the same thing. Then Tr. Melba instructed to fall in line. After that crap you all got your things and waited for your school services. While waiting for the school service you asked the countries (except Italy) "hey who did you fight with anyway?" then they answered. America fought with England, when you heard it you teared a bit saying "just like the American Revolution war~" Spain fought Romano, Philippines and Korea, Hong Kong and Japan, Russia and Germany. Then the countries stared at you, you said "why are you staring?" they pointed at the back of you. When you looked, you saw (crush name) spying at all of you. You thought 'oh shit' because when they answered they used their countries name. Then (crush name) asked "uh (boy name) why did they call Juan, Im Yoo, and Leon country names?" then you and the countries huddled then you asked "is it okay to tell him? He can keep secrets" they nodded and America pulled him to the benches with you. Then you explained why did they call them a country, he doesn't believe you and you asked America "America, carry the bench" he nodded and went to a bench and lift it up. The benches were made of iron and stone, so it was really heavy. When (crush name) saw this his jaw dropped, then you said "Russia, kol now" he koled. (Crush name) was scared of his aura, because he had seen that aura before. You had an aura like Russia when you're angry. Then you handed a look-alike rifles (XD) that England and America used, you said "react what you did in the revolutionary war, when England was now alone…" they reacted it. (Crush name) was surprised because he was into history and he knows what happened in that war.


	20. Chapter 13-2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 13 2/2

Then you said "now do you believe me?" (Crush name) nodded and said "how do you know this? I'm smarter in History than you…" you replied "Hey, I learned more about history because of them, especially the American Revolution War. And England still misses America as a brother~" then England started blushing saying "I don't miss that bloody traitor (name) ‼" because you brought your cellphone that has Wi-Fi (an IPhone) you said "look at this pic America, this is the comic after you gained independence…" everybody stared at England. England said "that's not true, that's just a fan art…" "Stop being a tsundere England, you miss him because he's the only one that eats your cooking…" then the 'Angry England/ Tsundere England Rant' began. Then (crush name) asked "if their countries, then America's Washington DC is…" then you blocked his mouth before he says 'vital regions'. Everybody thanked God that you made that move. Then you said "don't ever. EVER. Say it…" he nodded. Then all your services came and all of you went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You're POV

When you got to school, all of the countries were playing. So you sneak through them and stayed in the classroom. While staying in the classroom, you sang 'Regret Message' to ease out your heart ache.

Crush POV

While I was going to my classroom I heard (name) singing Regret Message. She was at the end of it, so when (name) said "If we could be reborn again…" I said "I would want to smile with you forever more…" and left hurriedly so (name) can't see that I said it.

Your POV

After I said 'If we could be reborn again…' I thought I heard (crush name)'s voice saying 'I would want to smile with you, forever more…' when I checked at the front, no one was there. I froze at my position, I thought I was hallucinating that I heard _him_. But when I pinched myself, it hurts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After bullsh*t school, you were in the service beside Niña. Niña said "_hoy (boy name) may __ipinabibigay__ si (crush name) sa __iyo..._" when you looked at it, you saw a letter.


	21. Chapter 14-1

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 14 ½

When you saw the letter, you read it, it read:

_Dear (name), _

_I'm sorry for breaking your heart; everybody keeps teasing me for liking you. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I'm sorry for everything. Meet me tomorrow at the place where we hangout, morning._

_I'm sorry,_

_(Crush name)_

After you read it, Yana asked "_Ate Niña_, why is (boy name) crying?" "You don't recognize me?" then Yana said "no, but you remind me of (name) when you smile" "then let this prove you that me and (name) are one person, but keep it a secret…" then you sang. You sang (favorite vocaloid song), you sang in full heart. After you sang, Yana asked "(n-name) is really you… but how?" then you explained about your broken heart and bla. Then you said "do not tell our classmates ok?" they nodded. When it was at your place (the service) you bid farewell and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~your point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When next day came, when you say hello to my classmates (girls), they fangirl on me for unknown reason in your view. When Italy says hi to boys, they smile with pride mocking their friends. You think all the girls have a crush on you while the boys on Italy. When 'Buwan ng Wika' came, every Monday we had to wear baro't saya for girls and barong Tagalog for the boys. Unfortunately you only have a cariñosa costume so you let Italy borrow yours and Philippines lend you his extra that fitted you perfectly for no idea. When all the girls came, they swooned over Romano, Japan, Germany, America, England, France and you & the boys became tsunderes near Italy. When you came to meet (crush name), you saw (crush name), sleeping peacefully. You noticed he was in an uncomfortable position* so you let him sleep on your lap. You sang a song, a song that he loved to hear you sing.

Crush POV

While (name) was taking too long, I was getting sleepy so I lied down on the bench and I didn't realize that I fell asleep. While sleeping I heard a soothing voice that I recognize. 'I know this voice… I know I've heard this voice before, but it's more mature…' I thought 'wait, matured girl voice, something really soft under my head, pats my head* only I know that warm feeling of a hand, my hands are feeling cold, only one person makes my hand cold, it's… it's… name!' then I opened my eyes.

*I used to pat his head when my crush lies on my lap. he likes it :l


	22. Chapter 14-2

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 14 2/2 (HALLELUIA)

POV

While looking at _him, _you thought 'hmmm… it's been long since I saw him fall asleep*' then suddenly his eyes opened.

Crush POV

When I opened my eyes, I heard a squeak. After when my sight got focused, it was (name).

~~~~~~~~~~~~end of POV sequel 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you saw him opened his eyes, you suddenly lift up his head forcibly and run. You were really pissed when your boy classmate keeps annoying you. You had enough and sweared in different languages. When you're done cursing, Romano asked "uh (name) why do you have my curl?" you asked him to prove it, then he pulled your upper right corner then you said "CCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGI IIIIIIIIII!" then he screamed "whhat the hell, I only say that" then you explained that you idolized him. After that explaining crap, he smiled. Then you asked him "want to sing the delicious tomato song?" he agreed and sang with you. He was surprised because you voiced like him. After that fun, you asked "hey Romano wanna make the girls faint?" he nodded "I know a game that will let them have a hard time, cause this curl will be out when it's dismissal time…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the girls came, Romano and you were wearing hats. You styled your bangs like Romano's so the girls will be confused. You both greeted the girls and said with the same voice "Let's play who are the real Romano and the fake Romano. If you find the real Romano tell us who the impostor…is" after time of guessing most of the girls were having a difficult time. You and Romano had the same appearance, brown eyes, bangs, hair color and style, favorites, voice, and attitude but you're much softer. Most of the girls pointed to you as the real Romano while pointing to the real Romano as the impostor. After they guessed, you both said "sorry, your answers are incorrect…" then you both took of your hats and showed the girls the right one. Inside your hats were the real Romano and fake Romano writing. While you were calming down the girls because they had the wrong answers, Romano saw Germany and Spain. Then he whispered to your ear "let's find out if potato bastard and tomato bastard can tell us apart too…" you nodded and went to them. Germany and Spain were talking, so it was easy for both of you to trick them. When Romano and you got in front of them with you, you both clapped your hands to get their attention.


	23. Chapter 15

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 15

When you both got their attention, Germany was shocked and Spain had the fusosososososo face. Then Marian came and held the sign 'guess who is the real Romano' then Germany & Spain started to think. Spain and Germany picked you and you both show them the real answer under the hats. Germany and Spain was surprised because you were the fake Romano _with a curl_. Then Spain asked "_Dios mio_, (name) how did you get the curl?" then you explained the whole thing to them. Then Italy came and glomped you, thinking that you were his 'fratello' then you said in your own boy voice "uh Italy, I'm not Romano…" then he opened in eyes of curiosity. When the whole class saw this, boys nosebleeded & the girls fainted. When that was over, France came to you and said "so you're a girl, (name), hohohohohohohohohon~" then he suddenly pinned you to the wall. While struggling to get out of his grip, France was aiming to nibble your neck, and then suddenly out of nowhere (crush name) flying kicked him saying "BACK OFF FRANCIS, SHE'S MINE" all of you (awake) stared. Then you went near him, saying "thanks" with a tsundere face on, then kissed him on the cheek and left. (Crush name) was surprised, blushing madly then he left the classroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip sparkles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tr. Melba arrived, she was shocked because most of the pupils in her class had fainted and 10 pupils were the only ones left. Then she asked "children, mind explaining what happened?" you explained the whole thing except what happened with France. Then she instructed to get help from the other question to carry the people affected with the unconsciousness. The ones help were Jan, (crush name), Philippines, Korea, and Hong Kong. Germany carried Katja, France wasn't allowed to carry by England because something might do something to the girls, England carried Yana, he was blushing while at it, Jan carried Marian (as to be expected XD), America carried Patricia because she's the heaviest, Philippines, Korea, Hong Kong carried Trisha, you carried Angel. When you were about to get her, (crush name) asked "you can carry Angel?" you nodded and carried her like a prince would do to his love. (Crush name) was shocked that you were that strong. America then exclaimed "Whoa, (boy name) I didn't know you had my strength XD" you replied "yup, since I was a young…child" "Hey Arthur, why are you blushing while carrying Yana? You have a crush on her, don't you XD" you asked. England began stuttering "I do not, you bloody twat! I have a crush on another person…" "Then you like America then~ USUK FOREVER XD HAHAHAHAHA!" "I DO NOT LIKE HIM, I'M NOT GAY" "yeah, yeah big brows" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" you ran while England was chasing you. You then yelled "JAPAN GET THE CAMERA READY, I HAVE A PLAN"


	24. Chapter 16

YoungReader x Young! Hetalia x Young Crush Ch.16

You went behind America that is finished carrying Patricia and then pulled him to the direction of England, because England was so fast, he didn't stop and bumped into America and fell down on him, lips locking and both blushing. The moment their lips locked, Japan shot the picture. Then they got up, but blushing madly. You then said "Japan give me a copy of that picture and give one to Elizabeta, I'm sure she'll love it" "hai" "arigatou, Kiku-san" then England said "(BOY NAME), YOU ARE GOING TO WALK THE PLANK IF I WERE A PIRATE AGAIN AND A GROWN UP!" "So it is true that you became a pirate then that means Antonio really did became a pirate to XD" "quiet love, how about we settle this with a sword fight, what do you say?" "**KKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**" you fainted because of fangirlism. They all looked at you, then (crush name) carried you to the _bahay-kubo _and said "she's really a fan of England so might excuse her for fainting…" "it's alright, I went on pirate mode and that makes my fan girls faint ^^" then (crush name) got some cold water and put some onto a handkerchief on rubbed it on your face. After some rubs, you woke up. Then you asked "how did I get here?" China then replied "(crush name) carried you aru" "HE DID WHAT?!" "Carried you because you fainted" then you began to blush.

I'm sorry this really short. I'm running out of ideas, but you can give me some :)


	25. Chapter 17

Young! Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 17  
You asked "then how did I wake up?" Japan replied "_Kare wa hankachi de kao ni tsumetai mizu de anata o kosuri_" "he rubbed cold water on my face with his handkerchief? Is that what you said?" "Hai, how did you understand what I said?" "You said 'kare wa' which means he, 'hankachi' which is handkerchief, 'mizu' which means water, 'anata' is you and I know its cold water he rubbed on my face cause I felt it" England then said "wow (boy name) how many languages do you know?" "um, I know German, Italian, English, Filipino, Japanese, Spanish, Russian, Chinese, some Irish and sadly French" America exclaimed "Hey (boy name) you know all our languages, sweet XD" "I wish to be a translator one day, so I got to know languages and in case if I got to meet you guys and don't speak English" then Romano asked "_Oi, come hai fatto a imparare le lingue in modo veloce_?*" "It depends if I want to, but the French language was because of my father who used to have a tutorial of it" "_Pourquoi avez-vous essayer de me violer France? Joan ne l'aimeront pas si elle savait ~_" "_comment saviez-vous_?*" "Since I started to watch Hetalia, I became a lover of history…" then France got into sulk mode. Then you said "but still, _he carried me?!_" "Yup" _"Dia, cén fáth go raibh a rinne tú dom cailín?*_" England asked "_cén fáth nach mian leat a bheith ina cailín?*" "mar gheall ar... tá sé aon cheann de do ghnó!*" _then you stormed away. Japan asked (crush name) "is she like this before, a _tsundere _like _Igirisu__-san_?" "Nope, she lets her feelings flow" "uh, I see"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip sparkles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After some school, you met up with the countries. When you got there, England said "we have a sword fight remember (name)?" "YOU'RE ON OLD MAN" then Japan gave you a wooden sword like England's, then you dueled. While fighting, (crush name) went to the place because the countries asked him to. He was surprised to see you and England fighting, and then you saw him. You yelled "_Naze kare wa kokodesu ka?!*_" Japan replied "_Wareware wa koko de kare o shōtai!*_" "_Anata baka! Anata wa, watashi ga kare o nikumu koto o shitte imasu!__*" _then England pinned you on the ground, saying "I guess I win this round" "NOT THIS ONE OLD MAN" then you reversed his position. You are now the one on top and England in the bottom. "I know how to end this… America, hand me England's scones! And Japan get the camera recording" America then threw the bag of scones to you and Japan got the camera recording. Then you put one burnt scone into England's mouth, exclaiming "HOW DO YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF YOUR SCONES NOW!" when England tasted his scone, he had his shock face on. When you let go of him, he went to a corner and barfed. He complained "DO MY SCONES REALLY TASTE LIKE THAT?!" "sadly, yes. Japan did you got that?" "hai*" "thanks" then you got your mp3 and listened to a Niconico song called 'Mr. Country*' then America asked "hey (name), watcha listening to?" "none of your business, America"  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Oi, how did you learn languages quickly?  
*Why did you try to rape me France? Joan will not like it if she knew  
*how did you know?  
*God, why did you made me a girl?  
*why do not you want to be a girl?  
*because... it's none of your business!  
*why is he here!  
*we invited him here!  
*you idiot! you know I hate him!  
*yes  
*just add this to YouTube (with eng subs): /watch?v=ccooAGCt5Lo_


	26. Chapter 18

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 18

"come on, let me hear it!" "I SAID NO AMERICA" America then pulled the wire of your head phones off your phone. All of you heard  
"hey, Mr. Country hata o futte~ hey Mr. Country parēdo shiyou~ mina ga kureta nukumori de watashi ga iru, we're country" you snatched your phone back and paused the song. You said "now you're happy America!" then you kicked him in the gut. He said "ouch, for a girl you're pretty hotheaded" "what did you call me?" (Crush name) said "uh no. (Name) calm down, he didn't mean it. We wouldn't want you to go lose like last time" "for this once I'm gonna agree with you again. Because England will beat me up if I hurt his little brother" "HEY I'M NOT HIS LITTLE BROTHER ANYMORE! I'M INDEPENDENT" "I DO NOT LOVE HIM LIKE A BROTHER ANYMORE" "oh, I forgot. USUK FOREVER~ " "(NAME) GET BACK HERE!" "Uwaaah, Russia pomogite mne!" Russia asked "What are you going to do to (name) England?" England stuttered "no-nothing Russia, I would never dare to hurt her" "good, because if you hurt my fake little sister, I'll hurt you" all was surprised at what Russia said (except you) China asked "what did he say, aru?" "Little sister, I asked him to be my fake big brother, he agreed to it. I told him that I'm not like Belarus" "but why him?" "Germany is too strict, Italy is a weakling, Romano will make me look bad, Spain is a pedo, Japan doesn't like to be hugged, America will embarrass me, and I don't want England's cooking, France will rape or try to grope me, and China likes a kitty plush toy which is embarrassing, so I chose Russia. He allows me to hug me as long as I don't touch his scarf, is protective when I'm offended and he can wrestle with me, just like my dream brother would and out of that I'm a Russia fangirl. Rossiya, ty onlayn pozzhe?" "Da" "we'll video chat later, da?" "Da" "I have to go, my service is already there, sayonara" all the countries and (crush name) waved goodbye too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day your hair is styled as Japan's hair because it was your hair was getting longer. When you came into your classroom, no one was there so you can sing to yourself again. You decided to sing his 'marukaite chikyuu' in his voice. You loved voice acting; you can do Italy's, Romano's, Japan's, China's, Russia's, America's and Chibitalia's voice. After you put your bag into your chair while singing, you turned around and saw the countries, staring at you. You said "na-nani" in Japan's voice. America yelled "AAHHH! AN ALIEN CLONED JAPAN, AHHH!" England said "America, calm down it's only (boy name)…" Japan was surprised that you look like him, he asked "Naze anata wa watashi no yō ni mieru nodesu ka?" "watashi no kami ga nagaku natta kyō" "Ah I see..." "What did she say Japan?" "She said that her hair got longer that it looks like my hair" Germany asked you "can you speak English now? It's irritating me that you speak Japanese…" you nodded and tried to speak English but nothing came out, you said "Naze kore ga okotte iru?! Watashi wa eigo ga hanasemasen?!" England asked "Japan, what did (name) say?" Japan had shock on his face; he said "she said she cannot speak English now" you got some paper and wrote "guys, when Tr. Melba asks why I don't speak, tell her that I lost my voice please? And yes I can still write in romaji" all the countries had relief on their faces.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When all the students arrived (and still no Tr. Melba) all the girls came to you. They asked "hey (boy name) can you sing for us, please?" you shook your head and wrote on a piece of paper "I'm sorry but I cannot, I lost my voice today…" all the girls said "how?" you wrote "I dunno, when I woke up this morning it was gone. But I'm okay no need to worry ^^" "okay, get your voice back, okay"

"there will be a Halloween party on Oct. 31. Bring some gifts if you want" (Oct. 3 is the date of that day) All of you were excited at the announcement. You knew what the countries will wear, except for Russia and Spain. America's costume will be the person with the hockey mask (I don't know that guy's name) or Captain America or Superman, England will be a magician or a pirate or a wizard, France will be a ghost of love, China will be a Chinese ghost, Germany, Japan, and Italy bros will be were wolves. When lunch came, you went to Russia and wrote on your paper "Russia what will you be at the party?" "Um, a bear why do you ask?" "Nothing, just curious" then you went to Spain and wrote on your paper "what will you be at the party?" "A pirate" "thanks" you then went to Nicole and wrote on your paper "please ask what (crush name) will wear, don't tell him I'm the one asking tell him your just curious and tell me tomorrow" she nodded and went her way. Then you went to Germany and wrote "please wear Holy Rome's clothes at the party. Just ask Austria or Prussia for it, do it for Italy…" he nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day, when you arrived Nicole went to you and said "He'll be a vampire and not like Eduard Sparkle Pants" "thanks" you covered your mouth because you were surprised that you got your normal voice back. Then you ran to the countries, yelling "GUYS, GUYS MY VOICE IS NORMAL AGAIN!" when they saw you, you glomped them all. England yelled "what are you yapping about (boy name)" "MY VOICE IS NORMAL AGAIN!" "Really, dude that's awesome!" said America. Then you asked them "what are you gonna be at the party, I know what Russia, Germany and Spain will wear…" you heard "Superman" "wizard" "phantom of the opera" "Chinese ghost aru" "nyotalia me" "wolf pups" then you reacted "whoa, whoa, whoa who said 'phantom of the opera' and 'nyotalia me'?" France said "I said the phantom of the opera" Japan said "I said Nyotalia me" "wait, so you're gonna be Sakura… 2p or 1p?" "2p" "YES!" then you fist pumped the air. Then England asked "what's so exciting about what Japan will be?" you said "he will be his girl self that is dark crazy…" "Ve~ (boy name) what is nyotalia?" "Nyotalia is your girl selves while it's the boy versions of the female characters" you took your phone and browsed the internet for the pictures of them in nyotalia. When you showed them the picture of America*( ?order=9&q=nyotalia+america&offset=600#/d2xswy2), you saw England blushing madly. You asked him "what's the matter England? You like the girl version of America?" "NO I DO NOT" "whatever you say…" then England's version next ( art/Hetalia-Alice-Kirkland-UK-178811706?) Then you saw America blushing "Why America, you like England's version?" "HELL NO" France's version ( art/Hetalia-Francoise-Bonnefoy-France-305189861) "hohohohohohohohohohohohon, I look beautiful, non?" "Shut up" China's version ( art/Hetalia-Chunyan-China-185400507) Russia said "China's cute as a girl, da?" "Aiyah~" Russia's version ( ?order=9&q=nyotalia+russia&offset=72#/d4kfp4t) China said "I don't like to admit this but Russia's cute as a girl aru" Germany's version ( ?qh=§ion=&q=nyotalia+Germany#/d3bqr9b) everybody has no comment because of her "size" Italy's version ( ?order=9&q=nyotalia+Italy&offset=48#/d2xhbih) Germany is now blushing "Germany, you like Feli's girl version?" "No comment" Romano's version ( ?qh=§ion=&q=nyotalia+romano#/d2hg7yu) Spain is now blushing, Japan's version ( ?order=9&q=nyotalia+japan&offset=144#/d4n59dx) America said "woah, Japan you're gonna look like that" Japan replied "close like that" "wait I found the picture of what will Japan be…" ( ?order=9&q=nyotalia+2p+japan&offset=0#/d3vl8kf) "Woah, like that!" "Hai"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the day of the party came, you were wearing a leotard under a plain black shirt with some shorts. When you arrived (with all the costumes you needed for your plan to surprise the countries) the countries stared at you. You asked "what?" "You're not wearing a costume" you giggled "I have a surprise, close your eyes. Spain's surprise first cause it's my favorite" they all closed their eyes. You changed into a Spanish pirate girl; you looked like Fem Prussia but with some edited features. You were wearing a red jacket like Spain has; you wore brown boots up to the thighs because you were wearing a mini skirt, you had a wig on styled as Fem Prussia's hair but color brown, you wore a red pirate hat and you were holding a pirate sword. After you checked that everything's in place, you said "you can open now" when they saw you, they stared. You asked again "what is it again?" "D_ios mio, _(boy name) you look like me as a pirate, but as a girl" "hehehehehehehehehehehe, I knew you would be surprised, now the Italy bros" they closed their eyes again. You then changed into a wolf pup; the weird thing about your costume is that the tail that is attached to your skirt moves like it's really a part of your body (you had a wig again). When they saw you, England stuttered "t-the tail, i-it's moving…" "Yeah I know it's weird… hey where's Germany?" "Ve~ he said he'll catch up to us" then suddenly Germany arrived, blushing madly. Italy said "Ger-Germany is that you?" "Ja, (boy name) asked me to wear this…" you smirked "you do look like the holy roman empire, except for the eyes. You have lighter eyes than him" then you said "now where were we…. Oh, it's Japan's surprise now" then they turned around and closed their eyes. You changed into 2p Japan; you first wore the eye contacts. You were already used to it so it doesn't hurt, you wore the costume, cape, and you styled your hair like Japan, then you got the fake spear. When they looked again, America pushed Japan to your side. They were comparing you (male Japan) and Japan (now female XD) if you really look alike. After some seconds, America said "you do look like each other, as they say, "_like brother, like sister" _you then pointed the spear at him and said "if you ever, _EVER, _compare me to any country again, I'll find you and show you why (crush name) calmed me down before go crazy on you…" "Okay, I won't. Please stop staring, it's creeping me out" "ok, then Russia's surprise next" you wore a bear costume "(name) cute, da?" you blushed "turn again, it's England's surprise and I have no surprise for you France" you wore the witch costume with the broom, hat and a wig. When England saw you, he blushed. "Why England, are you blushing?" he then snapped out of it and blushed redder, "ha-ha, England's so red, XD" "SHUT UP YOU WANKER!"


	27. Chapter 19

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 19  
"now turn around, its China's turn now" they turned around again. You changed into a Chinese ghost; you first took of the contacts and placed them back in their case. You clipped on two Chinese hair buns that you look like Chunyan (human name of China's nyotalia) after everything's in place you said "ready" "(boy name) you look like the nyotalia version of me aru" "then I'll voice her (insert high China voice) Aiyah!" with a matching cute pose and a wink. China and Japan then got a nosebleed, you then stared at them. You asked "are they like this when they see something too adorable" "Ja" "this was China's 1st nosebleed, da" "wait I made a 4000 year old man nosebleed?" "Yes" "HAHAHAHAHAHA XD THAT'S AWESOME, now turn around, I'm gonna surprise (crush name) now" they did what you said. You changed into a vampire*, you didn't need the fake teeth cause your fangs are really long and sharp (your dad thinks that you're really a vampire cause you really like to bite) you put on a wig again. You said "turn around now, I'm done" they turned around. You saw them blushing when they saw you, you asked "you're not getting a crush on me now, do you? you know I used to be taken" "dude, what makes you think of that" (America) "bloody no" (England) "no" (Russia) "nein" (Germany) "no aru" (China) "great they're awake now ^^!" "No" (Japan and Italy) "no" (Spain) "don't get your hopes up" (Romano) "then why were you blushing when you looked at me?" "… No comment" "okay, bye guys. I'm off to find (crush name)" then your wings popped out. They were bat wings, and you don't know why and your costume wasn't damage because they go through your clothes every time you summon them. Then England stuttered "(b-boy name) YOU HAVE WINGS ON YOUR BACK!" "Oh, these things? I had them my whole life, I use these if I'm too lazy to walk and find things, bye" then you went off to find (crush name). While flying, some kids are staring at you, and because you had candy, you said "free candy!" and you threw all the candy down on them. When you saw (crush name) in the vampire costume you went down to him. When he saw you, he was blushing like mad. You asked "what's wrong?" "y-you h-have b-bat w-wings" you then hide them again. You asked "better?" "Yes, thanks. But you're a vampire too, and those teeth fake?" "Nope (taps teeth) they're real" he then fainted from shock. You then carried him and popped your wings out again and flew to the clinic. When you came into the clinic, the nurse had her back behind you and asked "what happened to him…" when she saw you carrying him, she asked "is he alright?" "Yes, he just fainted because I scared him" "okay, lay him on the bed over there" you nodded and watched him. She asked "You like him" "no, I don't" "I can see your face shows that you had a little story with him. He had a story with (name) in his 4th grade" "because I'm (name) but please keep it a secret" she nodded and (crush name) woke up. When you saw him, he asked "what… where am I?" "I carried and flew you to the clinic" "oh…YOU WHAT?" "Long story, now let's get out of here and go back to the grade 5"

"so explain me the wings?" "I got them my whole life and I don't know why they are bat wings. I wanted to tell you in the 4th grade but I was too afraid that you'll…" "I'll what?" "You'll tell the whole school about it…" "(Name) I won't even tell anyone about it if you're that upset about it…" when you arrived at the 5th grade, you heard someone yell "look, it's (name)! She's back!" you then got hugged by all your friends from your section. They asked "hey (name) where's (boy name)" "he needed to do something so he chose me to attend today for him" "really! That's great, and we have new students too!" "No need to introduce them, I used to be classmates with them right?" You looked at the countries and winked. England got what you meant and said "hey (name) nice to see you again, right?" the countries are now playing with you, Italy then said "Ve~ (name) how are you? It's been a long time since I saw you~" "Hi Venenziano, I'm fine, so where's Romano?" "I'm here bastarda" "shut your blow hole, idiot. You don't want me tell what you were when we were kids with your Nonno" "SHUT IT" "hahahaha, I knew you wouldn't" "Hey Alfred, how's Matthew?" "Who's Matthew?" "Idiot, he's your brother that lives in **Canada**" "Oh, him. He's fine, except living with (mumble)" "with kesesesesesese guy?" "Yup" "*whispering* PruCan forever ""what?" "Nothing~"****

after that day, now a normal day, you arrived in school when suddenly…" **  
****  
**


	28. Chapter 20

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 20 (yay)  
you saw 4 people that looked like your pre-school classmates. You then asked "excuse me, but who are you?" they said "Johanna" "Miguel" "Nico" "Sam" "who said Miguel*?" "I did" said the white boy. You asked "what school are you from?" "(old school) why?" "Why are you here?" "We're here to find (name)" "idiots I'm (name)" "you don't look like her…" "Wait, who said Sam?" "I did" you look at the girl. "Kagamine Rin*?" "(Boy name + last name)?" "Tamaki-sempai?*" "Haruhi?*" "ATE SAM, IKAW NGA!*" you then glomped her. You both had tears in your eyes, she said "OMG, LOOK AT YOU! YOU'VE CHANGED A LOT! WE DIDN'T RECOGNIZE YOU! YOU'VE DARKEN!" all of the others stared at you. You asked "Hatsune Miku?*" then the other girl glomped you. She said "OMIGOSH! IT'S REALLY YOU! THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T WANT TO VCHAT! You look like a boy!" "He, I know" you saw Nico and Miguel had shocked on their faces, you asked "what?" "y-you l-look l-like a b-boy!" said Nico. Miguel said "(name) what happened to you?" "Oh, just an awesome year of my life!" "Hey (name) who are they?" you then looked at the source of the voice. The voice came from (crush name), you then said "(crush name) these are my friends from my other school… this is Sam, Johanna, Miguel, and Nico" you saw Nico, Miguel and (crush name) stare daggers at each other. To stop them, you said "guys, no fighting over me, or I'll punch you three in the face" they went silent. They know how strong you were. "And Sam I have a surprise for you, wait please" you went to find the countries. After a while you said "Countries meet my pre-school friends, Sam, Johanna, Nico and Miguel" you then showed Sam them. She said "t-they're t-the c-countries!" "Yup real and alive" she fainted from it. America said "Yo (boy name) she alright?" "Yup, she really likes Hetalia too. Now why are you here?" Nico answered "we planned to visit you*, Tr. Lynne* and the whole school excused us so we could visit you" "okay, but in my school?" "Yup, it's a school day so we figured out to go to your school…" "But how did you know my school?" "(Person that had the same old school and is in the same level and school) told us you're here" "okay, but why did you glared daggers at each other with (crush name)? You have a crush on me?" "No!" said Miguel "Yeah, says the boy who uses a lot of gel on his hair*" "why I odda-""countries, (crush name) can you please go to another place now?" they nodded and left. He asked "what happened to you?" "When I saw your pic with another girl on Facebook, I thought you replaced me so I moved on." "but what about before?" "Don't you dare…Oh, and Sam, can you hold on to my phone for a while? You can go see my pics there as long as you and Johanna see it. And don't let Nico and Miguel see them, there are some yaoi comics there" "okay, but what anime?" "Hetalia" "USUK?" "Yup" "I'll keep this really hard" "okay, classes are about to start, so can you wait at the lockers?" "Sure ""and you'll see pics that will surprise you"

Sam's POV  
'uh, how long is their classes?' I thought. We've been waiting for 30 minutes, 'wait she said I could look at her photos' so I went through her pics. There were many albums in her phone, I decide to look at the "Christmas 2011-2012 fun with (crush name)" when I saw the pics, it was (name) and (crush name) together; she still had long hair back then. Then I saw a pic of (crush name) kissing (name)'s forehead while (name) was really smiling. I called "hey Johanna, look at this" when she saw it, she awed. She said "aww~ that's adorable" then I went through another photo; it was (name) and (crush name) kissing. Then Johanna commented "unfair, (name) already had her first yet she's one year younger from us" "first what?" Nico asked. I said "first sushi! That's what Johanna meant!" "Okay" 'that was a close one…' I thought. Miguel and Nico will be flipping mad if they saw that (name) had her first kiss already. Then I saw (name) kissing (crush name)'s cheek, I then awed. How did they keep their relationship a secret? 


	29. Chapter 21

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 21  
Sam's POV  
After another 30 minutes, I saw (name) coming at us. I asked "what took you so long?" "Sorry, 2 classes in 1 hour and hey, did you saw the "Christmas Party 2011-2012 fun with (crush name)" album?" "Yes, and 1 picture there~" "I know XD" "when did it first happen" "*whispering* Christmas prom, under the mistletoe" "aww~ that's adorable!" then you said "got to go before its Math class. Can you have my phone again?" "Sure!" "Thanks!" then she left. After she left I snooped in her phone again. I went through her notes, and then I saw a note titled "YOU LIAR!" I need to see this. It read:  
"YOU BIG LIAR! I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE'D BE TOGETHER FOREVER!  
WHAT THEY SAID IT WAS TRUE! YOU LIKE GWEN OVER ME! I HAD  
IT! I HATE YOU, I EFFING HATE YOU NOW! I HATE YOU NOW (CRUSH NAME)!"  
I was shocked at what I saw. She hated (crush name). But when and how?

After an hour, (name) arrived. I asked "(name) can we talk privately?" "Sure" When we arrived in a private place, I asked "what does the "YOU LIAR!" note mean?" she went silent. She said "me and (crush name) used to be together, we would be always talking…"  
Nico's POV  
"first sushi! That's what Johanna meant!" 'I doubt it…' I liked (name) when we first met. She had pretty eyes, nice hair, and her smile. I loved her smile, her laugh. I even act as a dork to make her laugh and smile. After an hour, Sam asked (name) to talk with her privately. I decided to spy on them, so I could know what's (name) secret.  
Sam asked "what does the "YOU LIAR!" note mean?" (Name) went silent. She said "me and (crush name) used to be together, we would be always talking…" 'WHAT THE HELL?' I was surprised. (Name) and (crush name) were together before? Now hell hath loose. I decided to find (crush name) before another long wait.  
After 5 minutes, I found (crush name). I went to him and whispered "let's talk privately, now" he nodded and followed me. When we got to a private place, I dared "I challenge you to a duel, me and you, if you win you have (name) and if I win (name) is mine. Now, do you agree or do not and you're a coward?" he nodded and left. I won't let myself lose to him.  
Crush's POV  
'uh, I hate them' (name)'s friends are okay but I hate Miguel and Nico. It seemed that they're her first suitors, and now I ignore it.

'finally, its lunch time!' it was really pissing when your beside your best friend but he's talking to another and Vicente keeps bugging you. Then I saw Nico, he went near me and whispered "let's talk privately, now" I nodded and followed him. When we got to a private place, he dared "I challenge you to a duel at the benches, me and you, if you win you have (name) and if I win (name) is mine. Now, do you agree or do not and you're a coward?" I nodded and left. I won't let myself lose to him, she's mine.  
End of POV  
It was dismissal time and you saw (crush name) in a hurry going to the benches, you decided to follow him. When (crush name) arrived there, Nico was already there. Nico asked "ya ready?" "All my life" then they dueled. You arrived while (crush name) was fighting, so you videoed it in case something goes wrong. When you saw (crush name) knocked out and Nico was about to hit him, you stopped recording and blocked Nico's hand, in front of (crush name). You said "WHAT. THE. HELL. IS. HAPPENING. HERE?" (crush name) with gasps for air said "he challenged me (gasp) to duel him (gasp) and whoever wins (gasp) has you (gasp) and the loser (gasp) stays away from you (gasp)" you yelled at Nico "YOU IDIOT. I DON'T LIKE YOU NOW. WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CHALLENGED (CRUSH NAME) FOR ME? I AM NOT A TROPHY, I'M A PERSON" then when you opened your eyes again, it wasn't normal. It was red (not sickly, okay) then you're wings popped out, much bigger than before. Then you asked "Nico are you gonna leave now or not? I'm calling my mum to call Tr. Lynne, to tell your principal what happened today and tell your mom what happened and you'll never. EVER. Gonna see me again." Nico was scared, he stuttered "y-yes-s" you calmed down first and called "Sam! Johanna! Miguel! Nico's here!" the three ran to you. When they saw (crush name) Johanna asked "what happened to (crush name)?" "Dueled with Nico, beat the air right out of him…" then you helped (crush name) up, you asked "you alright?" he answered "Yeah" "Sam my phone?" Sam went to you and gave you the phone. It was 3:30 so your mom was still in the office, near your old school and house* you asked Johanna "how long is school hours at your place?" "5:00" you called her and said "Mom, Nico, Miguel, Sam, and Johanna visited me here and Nico did something wrong here, so can you go to the elementary department of my old school and go to their principal… just want her to report something to his mother and tell her the video I'll send you that you'll show to her that the boy in the uniform was from (school) and leave Sam, Miguel, and Johanna out of this, they're innocent so can you hold? Oh, okay call me when you saw it already" then you browsed your phone for the video, when you saw it you send it to your mum. After 3 minutes she called you and said "we shall never speak of this in front of your father" "k" "so this is the video I'll show to her?" "yup and pass it to her so Nico's mom can see it, you know how to do it already, bye" then Sam said "_BUSTED~_" "SHUT IT" "guys you go home now" "okay, bye (name) nice seeing you again!" "Don't worry, we'll video chat on FB" after they left, you asked (crush name) "you fought for me so no one can have me?" blushing madly, he nodded. You said "now let's pop out our wings and chant it" he nodded and popped out his wings. Then you held hands and chanted it:  
_O great, great Lord. I have found my opposite  
Give me the gift you have promised  
open the gift to us here and now_  
_for we shall accept it from now  
_after you chanted it, a circle of light surrounded you. The countries saw this and came running to you. When they got there, they saw you with (crush name) with wings. You and (crush name) felt a great power in you. When the light faded, both of you fell to the ground still awake. The countries (including from the other section) came running to both of you, England asked "what happened?" you asked (crush name) "(crush name), did you felt the power?" "Yeah, it was calming" "LET'S TRY IT OUT, hey Piri-chan do you have a scratch paper?" "Yup, I have it in case Spain's gonna try to hug me" "hold it high" you aimed your hands at the piece of paper and fired. "WOAH, (NAME) IT'S A BULL'S EYE XD" you stared. A perfect aim. Then something in your head yelled 'try saying 'TRANSFORMATION' trust me' then you yelled "TRANSFORMATION!" then a beam of light surrounded you. Your hair grew longer, up to your shoulder blades, and your clothes changed. When the light was gone, you were wearing a black open vest, underneath are a red and black striped blouse, a black mini skirt (to the middle of the thighs) with red lining and shorts under it, and black knee high socks with black school shoes. Your hair was styled into a low ponytail, your bangs are clipped to the side with red hairclips, your eyes were red (like Prussia's eyes) and your wings were bigger. They all stared at you. You asked "what?" America said "what the hell happened?" you answered "long story later. (crush name) yell 'TRANSFORMATION' to get a new look…" then he yelled "TRANSFORMATION!" then light surrounded him. He had a blue and white checkered polo jacket, plain white t-shirt under it, pants, and rubber shoes. When he finished transforming, you first stared, after a while you nosebleeded and you covered your nose to stop it but it flows through your hands. Everybody was surprised at it; you took some tissue from your pocket in case of allergies. After your nose stopped bleeding, you said "THAT WAS MY 1ST NOSEBLEED" then (crush name) asked "what made you nosebleed?" "Because, you're wearing a faded white shirt with no undershirt!" when he looked at himself, he blushed and he covered the white shirt with the polo jacket. He said "well YOU'RE wearing a mini skirt for the first time!" you looked at yourself, blushed real madly and said "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING? I HATE MINI SKIRTS!" then America asked "what the hell's wrong with you? It's okay for both of you to wear that. He's fit and you have really nice legs" you punched him in the face saying "YOU PERVERT!" he was still awake and (crush name) shouted at him "I'M NOT FIT!" "Sheesh, guys. One, you're fit, and second, I mean looked at you, you're hot!" "AMERICA YOU BLOODY GIT WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! And you two (name), why do you hate wearing skirts?" you and (crush name) were silent. You said "well because…"  
_Flashback time :D  
_ _It was a windy August Wednesday, the wind was really strong. You needed to hold on your skirt so it can't be blown away. While it was lunch time and you were roaming around the campus with (crush name). Both of you were talking about random things, the wind really got strong. Bad luck comet landed, the direction of the wind was under you skirt. When the wind blown, your skirt flew from behind, and you said "kyaaa" (crush name) looked at you and bad luck comet no. 2 landed, the wind was still blowing and your skirt was still flying and bad luck comet no. 3 landed, he saw your 'undies'. When the wind died, both of you looked at each other. Both of you were red, then both of you didn't look at each other. (Crush name)'s hands in his pockets and looking up. And you buried your face in your hands.*  
End of flashback  
_everyone was silent. Then you transformed into your normal clothes and said "got to go, bye"

*my old house was near my old pre-school. Heck, we only walk 2 blocks to it XD  
*this happened to me, same date strong wind, but different setting


	30. Chapter 22

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 22

The next cold morning, you saw the classroom closed. The entrance door was slightly open; you saw (crush name) arrived at his classroom. You went to him and asked "hey (crush name), can you come with me to my classroom. I think America's up to something…" he nodded and came with you. When you got to the door, you put down your bag in case it'll get dirty then you opened the door. When you opened the door, a pail of water fell on you, you screamed in a really girly voice "kyaaa" when (crush name) checked on you he was surprised. You were soaking wet, your uniform was tight around your hips, waist, and breast. Then America said "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, (NAME)'S SOAKING WET!" then England said "YOU GIT LOOK AT HER, SHE DID NOT DO ANYTHING TO YOU (well, except punch you) AND YOU DID THAT ON HER FOR NO REASON! HAVE YOU NO SHAME YOU FROG?" then England looked at you. He stared, then France asked "moi Angleterre~ why are you staring?" he pointed at you. They stared too. Then you sobbed, then (crush name) helped you up. You asked "w-why a-are (hic) y-you-u (hic) s-staring (hic)?" England said "America was right, you are hot" you looked at yourself. You blushed, when (crush name) saw you he lend his jacket to you, saying "here, wear it. You'll be cold and catch a cold too" you blushed and said "(crush name) can we find a teacher now? I need a towel now (low voice on) BECAUSE OF AN AMERICAN IDIOT!" you then went to America and said "read the atmosphere Captain Idiot. Think deeply about something you'll do before doing it because somebody might get hurt and that doesn't make you a hero and be like your younger brother Matthew or should I say Canada because he shows respect to ladies than you do…" then you walked to (crush name) and said "come on, before I catch a cold" you went out first. Then (crush name) said "told ya not to make her mad…" then he went to catch up on (name). America was frozen, England was saying "pfffffft" then he burst out laughing. He never saw anyone talk to America like that. America then left. When you got to the faculty room, a teacher was there. You asked "do you have a towel?" she answered "yes, why?" then she looked at you. She got a towel right away and said "what happened?" you answered "got pranked by Alfred F. Jones" the teacher said "you can have it for a while" you nodded and went to go back to the classrooms. Then you saw (crush name), he said "sheesh, you really walk fast when you're mad" you rolled your eyes and said "can you hold this for a while? I'm gonna change into my extra uniform that my mom put in my good grooming box" he nodded. You got the clothes and went to the lavatory and changed into it. After you finished changing, you went back to (crush name) and said "can I have it?" he nodded and gave it to you. You used the towel to dry your hair. Then England ran to you and said "America had ran off. He wasn't at the benches either" your eyes widen. That wasn't a good thing, maybe America ran off out of school and went to the near store at your school, but there was a guard there so no one can go out. Then you had an idea, you said "I think I know where he is…"

You got to the roof top of your school, you saw America, sitting on the benches of the rooftop* then you said "hey America… sorry about before…" he apologized too, he said "no, I'm sorry. I should've use the prank on you…" you replied "come on, before Tr. Melba arrives and gives us an mouthful" he nodded and all of you got back to the classroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When class started, Tr. Melba announced "the day after tomorrow is "girl and boy switch day", meaning the boys will be wearing the girl uniform and the boys, disappointingly, will wear the girl uniform. And you'll have to change looks…" all of the boys were shocked (except you) the girls were happy. But Marian noticed that you weren't shocked, she asked "hey (boy name), why aren't you surprised about wearing a dress?" you replied "when me and (name) was in the 4th grade, we secretly met at her subdivision's park. She wanted us to change lives for one day I allowed her. So I'm used to wear dresses but if it's only important…" then one of the girls said "wow (boy name) you're really that manly to admit that…" then the girls chatted about you. You said "e-eh? It's not that manly" the girls fangirl on you. The boys had a jealous look on. When lunch came, you asked the countries "what happened to you. You look like you saw England made a beautiful and delicious cake by your own very eyes… XD" England yelled "MY COOKING ISN'T THAT BAD YOU BLOODY TWAT, and because, WE NEED TO USE A DRESS FOR THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW AND WE DON'T HAVE ONE!" you calmed him down saying "why don't you borrow one? I'm gonna lend America, Germany, Russia and (crush name) my old uniforms. I think it'll fit on them. Italy, how many uniforms do you have?" "I have 4 uniforms" "Can you lend Japan, Romano, France and England your uniforms?" "Si~" "China you borrow from Taiwan, your both the same size. Don't ask why I know that, I've got fangirl resources…" they nodded. But Italy asked "Ve~ how about me?" you replied "I'll lend you one of mine. By calculating your size, I think it'll fit…" then Germany asked "Ja, you can do that. But how about our looks?" you answered "easy, leave it to me" then Romano asked "then how bastardo? How about our hair and tea sipper's eyebrows?" you sighed. You explained "I'll tell you tomorrow, now eat before I get your tomatoes Lovino" "idiota"


	31. Chapter 23

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 23

*parenthesis at the call means the answer

When you arrived at school, you brought all your uniforms that you'll lend to the countries, folded neatly in a plastic bag. When you saw the countries, England asked.

"Where are the uniforms?"

"I have it" You replied.

You gave your uniforms to America, Germany, and Russia.

You then said "where's (crush name)?"

"At the benches, aru" China replied.

You thanked him and went to (crush name). When you were near at the benches, you heard a person, singing his heart out. You sneaked to the benches to see the mysterious person. It was (crush name) all along, he was singing with his wings out and glowing, you heard him singing.

"If I… can go back in time… I'll change this future, so I can be with you… forever…"

Then he stopped singing and his wings stopped glowing. You then let yourself show and clapped. He looked at you and went red as a tomato.

You said "nice singing (crush name), you made that song?" blushing madly, he nodded.

You asked "do you have a uniform for tomorrow?" he shook his head.

You handed him the folded uniform saying "here, try it on first. It might fit"

He nodded and said "can you turn around first. It's kinda embarrassing if you're looking…"

You nodded and turned. Your bangs were bugging your face so you got your pocket mirror out and used it to know what it'll look like if you fix it. But accidentally, your mirror reflected (crush name) taking of his top. You nosebleeded, he was surprised. He ran to you and asked

"What the hell happened?"

You said "my mirror accidentally reflected you taking off your top…"

Then you looked at him, he was only wearing a sleeveless undershirt. You then said.

"Can you put on your uniform, because look at what you're only wearing and try it on at you're house instead…_" _

He looked at himself. He blushed and turned you around and putted his uniform on.

He said "(name) let's get you to the countries, they may be worried…" you nodded and got your handkerchief and hold it on your nose so the blood won't make a mess. When you arrived at the 5th grade, America said

"Woah, (boy name) had a nosebleed again!"

You growled "shut it"

He held his hands up. (Crush name) said.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your uniform, (name). I appreciate it…"

He patted your head. When he left, you were blushing madly. When you got to your chair, Japan asked.

"Er, (name)-chan why are you blushing?"

"E-eto, Sore ga tame ni watashi ga watashi no seifuku o kasu toki ni nani ga okotta noda (crush name)..."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you later..."

"e-eh, (name)-chan, why are you fuming smoke?"

"WHAT?"  
~~~~~~~the next day (Tuesday)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You arrived at school, in your girl uniform, and carrying a small box. When you placed your bag on you chair, you saw England, America, China, Germany, and Romano blushing. You laughed, Romano said

"The hell are you laughing at, bastarda?"

"b-because *pfffffft* all of you *pfffffft* look nice in dresses hahahaha" you replied

"And England, as a uke, looks so feminish in it; I would make his eyebrows smaller and add pigtails on his hair XD"

England yelled "don't you dare pluck my eyebrows or I'll-"

"You'll what? You don't want them plucked because it's your 'ero-zone' like the Italy brother's curls, China's little curl on his ponytail, and Canada's little cute 'q' shaped curl…"

"IT IS NOT, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" he shouted

"Want me to prove it?"

"I dare you do it, love"

"wait a minute, KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, okay"

You went to him and touched his eyebrows. His eyes widen, he panted and blushed. You then let go and fainted with Japan (yes, he's there when you did that) because of moeness. You woke after that and said

"I believe you owe me an apology, Mr. Kirkland"

"For what (name)?"

"For calling me a bloody wanker, that wasn't a nice thing to say to a lady, and I thought you were a gentleman…"

England sighed and said

"I'm sorry…"

You said "you still look like a girl though, blushing madly before…"

"THAT'S IT, (NAME) YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT!"

"HIEEE! Romano! Spain! Help me!"

You went behind Romano, with little tears forming. Japan fainted and nosebleeded, yelling

"MOE!"

Spain said "England, don't be mad at (name) she was only teasing, amigo…"

England went silent. He apologized again, you said

"We need to change looks today right? Get (crush name) first then I'll explain what's inside this box…"  
~~~~~~page break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
you said

"Inside this box will help us change our looks…"

Then you took the contents of the box. There was a brush, and an eyebrow pencil. France laughed, he said

"Are you crazy, (name)? It's just a plain old brush and eyebrow pencil…"

You glared, and said

"It's a magic brush and eyebrow pencil…"

Americas laughed and said

"(boy name) you've hang out with England too much!"

You said "I'll prove it to you just watch my hair"

You waved the brush on your hair when you said "Old hair #1!"

Your hair grew to its old length. Then (crush name) yelled at you

"IF YOU HAD THAT BRUSH ALL ALONG, THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE A HAIR CUT?!"

"BECAUSE THIS STYLE IS TEMPORARY, AND IT'S AN ASIAN TRADITION THAT IF YOU WANT TO FORGET THE PAST, YOU NEED TO CUT YOUR HAIR! PLUS, IT'S NICER TO HAVE IT SHORT!"

You yelled back. You looked at him; he had shock on his face. Then your phone vibrated in your pocket, you laughed because you had tickle spots all over your body. You then answered the phone (which is on loud speaker)

"Hello? (-Name-?)Oh! Hey Lovina! (There's something I need to tell you…)Hmmm? (You know the nyotalia version of you, right?) Yeah but I don't know what he looks like, why? (Because he's going to my school and his name is –boy name—and he's wearing the girl uniform here) NO WAY! (Yup bastarda, wanna talk to him?) HELL YEAH! (NOT SO LOUD IDIOTA! Here he is…) hello? (Hello –name-?) You're the male me? (Pretty much…) what's –last name of crush- first name there? (-female name of crush—there, what's her name in your school?) –crush name—can you give the phone to Lovina now? (Hai, hai) let's meet sometime –boy name— you have a phone? (Yeah, -phone-) I'll ask Lovina your number. Hey Lovina (what is it) can I have –boy name—'s number? (yeah sure I'll send it to you, bye idiota) bye"

You said "get in line so I could change your styles and Alfred, please don't cut in line…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after changing (crush name) and the countries style, you received a text. It was from Lovina, saying

"_Here it is 09 (select 9 numbers) he said we'll all met up at the mall, bring the Hetalia and your little "tomato" with you, he'll be bringing me, (female crush name) and the others at center hall on Saturday 4:00 pm sharp"_

You replied

"—_crush name—isn't my little tomato! :("_

You asked (crush name) and the countries

"You all free for Saturday?"

They all nodded and you said

"We'll be meeting our 'opposite gender' selves at the mall 4:00 pm… let's meet up at 3:30 so we're not late. Bring your own money, even you Alfred Fat Jones! (America: aww England: Alfred Fat Jones, nice one –name-) and Germany, and Russia, try not to talk about this around your siblings…"

The three nodded. You said

"Italy, you and I will still wear opposite gender clothes. You're gonna wear a dress and I'll wear my father's old clothes that he gave me…"

The next 3 days, you and the countries planning about the outing. Germany and Spain will make sure the Italy bros will wake up at the right time so they won't be last to arrive, England will make sure that America will do his responsibilities, and France will bring Canada with him. You already told the real –boy name—to bring Canada with them.

Saturday now came, you woke up at 11:30, and your mother knows you have an outing so she made pancakes. After breakfast, you took a bath. You were wearing a blue t-shirt, your old man's pants that are cutted so it can be shorts, and rubber shoes. You wore your cap and your glasses. They're reading glasses; you don't use it because it'll blow up your cover. You said

"Mom, I'll be going now!"

She said "be careful!"

"I'll will!" you replied.

When you arrived at the mall, the Hetalia and (crush name) was already there. Romano said

"What took you so long, bastard?"

"Watch your mouth; I know you and Venenziano are priests, plus I'm the farthest from here"

He was silent. France asked

"(Name) why are you wearing glasses?"

"I wore these in the 4th grade, right (crush name)?"

He was thinking deeply and while turning his head at you he said

"What did you say-"

He was blushing and staring. You said

"Why are you staring?"

"Because, I-I k-kinda find it's cute when you're wearing your glasses… /^/"

Now you blushed, then you said

"That's why you liked me back then…"

You pinched his face, he squirmed. Then you saw a familiar ahoge, you said

"Hi Matthew"

Canada was surprised, no one ever noticed him except Prussia, and France. Then you said

"Hey Canada, you didn't bring Kumajiro?"

"Kumakana? He's not in the mood today so I left him home…"

You sighed "It's Kumajiro, and if you forget his name he'll forget you too…"

After 20 minutes, you saw Lovina and the Nyotalia with her. You said

"Ciao Lovina, long time no see isn't?"

"Ciao (name), you it's been a long time…"

You called to the Hetalia

"Guys, they're here!"

When the guys saw the Nyotalia reps they were surprised, so were the Nyotalia.

You said "guys, met the Nyotalia, girls these are the Hetalia"

You introduced them the Nyotalia, starting with Lovina

"This is Lovina or Romana; she's like Romano but a girl"

You moved to Amelia

"This is Amelia; she likes hotdogs instead of hamburgers that Alfred loves"

You moved to Alice

"This is Alice; she's just Arthur but a girl…" (Alice: -Name- I'll kill you)

You then hurriedly moved to Anya

"This is Anya; she uses a shovel than a sink pipe"

You moved to Monica

"This is Monica, Ludwig's counterpart"

You moved to Margareta

"This is Margareta; she's tougher than Feliciano…"

You moved to Sakura

"This is Sakura, Kiku's counterpart"

You moved to Carmen

"This is Carmen, Antonio's counterpart"

You moved to Madeline

"This is Madeline, she's Matthew counterpart"

You moved to Chunyan

"This is Chunyan, Yao's counterpart"

You moved to Francoise

"This is Francoise, French frog pants' counterpart"

Then you saw your counterpart, he looked like you but with longer hair (your old length). He looked generic* just like you. Then you looked at (crush name)'s female self. She looks like him. Then you introduced your group, you first introduce (crush name)

"This is (crush name), (female crush name)'s counterpart"

Then to Alfred

"This is Alfred, Amelia's counterpart"

Then to Arthur

"This is Arthur, Alice's counterpart"

Then to Francis

"This if Francis, Francoise's counterpart"

Then to Yao

"This is Yao, Chunyan's counterpart"

Then to Ivan

"This is Ivan, Anya's counterpart"

Then to Feliciano

"This is Feliciano, Margareta's counterpart"

Then to Ludwig

"This is Ludwig, Monica's counterpart"

Then to Kiku

"This is Kiku, Sakura's counterpart"

Then to Matthew

"This is Matthew, Madeline's counterpart"

Then to Romano

"This is Lovino, Lovina's counterpart"

Then to Antonio

"This is Antonio, Carmen's counterpart"

You and (boy name) stared at (crush name) and (female crush name). They were both glaring daggers at each other. You and (boy name) went to their side, and suddenly (crush name) held you closer and (female crush name) held (boy name) closer. Because you and (boy name) are tsunderes, you both blushed madly and said

"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT! I'M NOT A STUFFED TOY!"

They were still staring daggers at themselves, good thing both you and (boy name) were holding your phones. You texted

"_I think I have a plan to stop them glaring but if you'll agree"_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_They're wearing a t-shirt with a collar, right?  
We'll pull their collar towards us; making them face our way, and kiss them… they should stop because of that…"_

"… _I'll only do this once and we'll never gonna speak of this again…"_

"_Deal"_

Both of you pocketed your phones, and did the plan. (Crush name) and (female crush name) were surprised of what you did. After 3 seconds, you let go. Then both of you asked

"Can you let us go now?"

They nodded, and stop glaring at each other.


	32. Update :D

Hey guys!

Thanks to those people who made my fanfic have 142 views

I'm so flipping here! XD

Here are the things that I didn't put the meaning (by chapter):

Chapter 18:

Mr. country, just add this on YouTube (/watch?v=ccooAGCt5Lo)  
pomogite mne = help me  
ty onlayn pozzhe = you online later  
Naze anata wa watashi no yō ni mieru nodesu ka? = why do you look like me?  
watashi no kami ga nagaku natta kyō = my hair grew longer  
Naze kore ga okotte iru?! Watashi wa eigo ga hanasemasen?! = why is this happening?! I can't speak English?!  
Fem America (add to deviantart) = /?order=9&q=nyotalia+America&offset=600#/d2xswy2  
Fem England = (sorry but the link at the chapter is lost so here's another one) /?q=Fem+England&offset=240#/d5fho8t  
Fem France = (lost too ^^') /?q=Fem+France&offset=72#/d2w89gn  
Fem China = (lost) /?q=Fem+China&offset=72#/d32anr2  
Fem Russia = (lost) /?q=Fem+Russia&offset=336#/d3ist8p  
Fem Germany = ?qh=§ion=&q=nyotalia+Germany#/d3bqr9b  
Fem Italy = ?order=9&q=nyotalia+Italy&offset=48#/d2xhbih  
Fem Romano = ?qh=§ion=&q=nyotalia+romano#/d2hg7yu  
Fem Japan = ?order=9&q=nyotalia+japan&offset=144#/d4n59dx  
Fem 2p = ?order=9&q=nyotalia+2p+japan&offset=0#/d3vl8kf

Chapter 20:

*Miguel was my very first crush  
*Sam is a otaku that really love Kagamine Rin, even her FB name  
*Sam keeps calling me Haruhi so I called her 'Tamaki-senpai'  
*Sam calls me Haruhi because of my short hair  
*SAM, IT'S REALLY YOU!  
*Johanna loves Miku, and her FB name is her  
*Popped up in my head  
*old teacher  
*Miguel used lots of gel on his hair

Hope that help,  
Arigatou gozaimasu


	33. Chapter 24

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 24

The whole day went great, all of you watched a movie. It was a horror movie, you seated with your counterparts, except you and (boy name) because of (crush name) and (female name of crush). Alfred and Amelia were the loudest to shriek at the scary parts. When the first scary part was shown, all of the people in the theater screamed. You and (crush name) accidentally hugged each other, so did (boy name) and (female name of crush). When the 4 of you realized what position you were, you let go of each other. After the movie, Alfred said

"That was the most awesome movie I've ever seen XD"

You replied

"Of course it's monsters from the Philippines, plus you shrieked like a girl…"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"DON'T MAKE ME MENTION HETAONI"

He went silent, the countries went silent too. You asked

"What?"

England said

"Please don't mention that again…"

You smirked

"So it did happen. Then how did you get out?"

"Our bosses got worried and went to look for us. They blew the roof off, put a ladder through the roof hole and pull us up. When all of us were pulled up, they dropped a bomb there and left. After a few seconds, the house blew up."

Germany replied. You were quiet and nodded. You suggested

"Let's go to the food court to eat, and were not going to buy hotdogs or burgers (Alfred and Amelia: aww )

So all of you went to the food court, you all found a nice place to sit, you said

"Arthur, Alice, (boy name), (female name of crush), (crush name) can you help me get the food? I'll order it for you all, my treat "

They nodded and you said

"Follow me"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You ordered at your favorite food stall, it was Philippine based. You ordered:

2 _lechon kawali _(for Amelia and Alfred)  
2 roast beef (Filipino style) (for Alice and Arthur)  
2 smoked squid (for Sakura and Kiku)  
16 fried pork (for Lovina, Lovino, Carmen, Antonio, Margareta, Feliciano, Monica, Ludwig, Anya, Ivan, You, (boy name), (female name of crush), (crush name), Madeline and Matthew)  
2 fried fish (for Chunyan and Yao)

When they saw the food, they drooled over it. You said

"It tastes better than you think"

Arthur said

"How could it be better than English food?"

Then Arthur took a bite, his eyes widen, swallowed it and then said

"I stand corrected"

Amelia then tasted her food. She gave thumbs up. Then all of you ate the food.

After the food, you said

"Let's play truth or dare"

Then you got a bottle (plastic) and put it on the center. You remembered

"Matthew, Madeline I got you something…"

You rummaged your backpack for it. You got then two bottles of maple syrup, and a knitted doll of them (you made yourself). You gave it to them, Matthew said

"T-thank you (name)"

Madeline nodded. You said

"Now let's play truth or dare"

You spun the bottle, the bottle stopped at Arthur. You asked

"Truth or dare, Arthur?"

"Truth…"

You smirked and said

"Clasp your fingers, straight out your fingers"

After he did that, you hold his fingers and asked

"Do you like Alfred?"

He blushed and went tsundere mode saying

"Of course not, I'm not gay, OWW-"

You squeezed his fingers, in order to say the truth. That's the Filipino style of truth or dare. Arthur said

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW, YES, YES, I DO LIKE ALFRED"

You let go of his fingers. Arthur and Alfred were blushing madly. Arthur covered his face with his hands. You took a picture of Arthur and Alfred with your phone. You spun the bottle again, it landed on you. Arthur asked

"Truth or dare, (name)?"

"Truth"

"You still like (crush name)?"

You blushed and said

"I do not OWWW-"

Man, he's strong for his girly figure

"_Igen, én szeretem _(crush name)!"

"Excuse me, what?"

You blushed because you said it in Hungarian. Germany said

"She said she does. She said it in Hungarian…"

You blushed madly, and covered your face with your hands. You turned the bottle again, it stopped on (crush name). Alfred asked (you asked him to)

"Truth or Dare (crush name)?"

"Dare"

Your eyes widen, (crush name) never picked dare before. Alfred said

"I dare you to kiss (name) XD"

You both blushed at this dare. He then gulped then pulled you to kiss you. You blushed so madly, you're body was pale white and your face REALLY red. After that, Amelia said

"Wow, I do know that you can be that red. Screw that, she's even redder!"

You passed out and landed on (crush name)'s lap. All of them were alarmed; the last thing you heard was (crush name) saying

"(Name)! (name)!"

You were rushed to the mall clinic (I have no choice XD plus I'm lazy). When all of you arrived to the clinic, (crush name) laid you on a bed. (Boy name) asked

"Is she okay"

"Yes, she just fainted because all of her blood went to her head and her pale body can't withstand it anymore. Her blood pressure was low…"

Everyone was relieved. You groaned everyone came rushing to you. You said

"What happened?"

"You fainted at the food court because of your truth question and (crush name)'s dare…"

(Female name of crush) replied. You asked

"Can you get my water container in my bag?"

Russia nodded and searched your bag for it (he was holding it) then he gave it to you. You opened it, but went silent for a minute. You slowly draw your hand above the container, lifting the water, and then slowly drawing the water to your forehead glowing. Just think of water bending healing of Katara (Avatar fan me /SHOT/). Then America said

"WOW, (NAME) IS KATARA XD"

"You are wrong. I am Avatar Korra XD"

You replied. Then you made a small air ball, Amelia said

"OMG (NAME) IS KORRA XD"

You stand up, off the bed and asked

"How did we even get here?"

"You were carried by (boy name)"

(Female name of crush) replied. You sighed of relief, and then you said

"Let's go, it's getting late"

They all agreed to it.

After parting ways with the Nyotalia. All of you were walking, and then suddenly a gang grouped on you. One of them said

"Well look here guys. It's (name) and (crush name)"

"Move away, Ian"

You said. Then Ian said

"Get them boys"

One of them charged at you. You earth bended a stone wall around you (countries and (crush name)) Ian said

"What the hell is this?"

You boost up using air bending and said

"Your worst nightmare"

Then you swished water at them, making them tumble. You vanished the wall and said to them

"You gonna leave?"

"Y-yes"

They ran away. Alfred hugged you saying

"OH MY GOD! (NAME)IS KORRA"

You said

"No I'm not, Alfred"

Monday came, you arrived at the classroom but nobody was there. You went to your chair, and placed your bag on the floor near it. You took out your sketch pad, sat on your chair a draw. You were drawing the memories of you and (crush name). You were drawing the time when you chatted with him, laughing and smiling. You didn't notice Italy come in the classroom; Italy went to you and asked

"Ve~ (boy name) what are you drawing?"

You jolted, and said

"What the hell, Italy? I almost had a heart attack!"

"Ve~ sorry, but what are you drawing?"

"Old memory of mine with (crush name)…"

You let him see your picture, he said

"Ve~ (boy name) you're really good at drawing~"

You replied

"I had some traits from all of you countries. Strict like Germany, calm like Japan, happy go lucky and artistic like you, a pedophile like Spain, foul mouth like Romano, eating always like America, tsundere like England, graceful like France, loving cute things like China, and be scary like Russia. Hey, do you have a flesh color pencil?"

"Yup, I have one!"

Italy went to his bag and took out the pencil you asked for. When he gave it to you, you said

"Thanks!"

You colored the skin lightly at first, but when it came to the part where the shadow covers, you colored the parts darkly. You took out your color pencils, and colored the rest of the picture. After the coloring, Italy asked

"Ve~ (boy name) can I see your other drawings?"

"Yeah, sure"

You lend Italy your sketch pad Italy saw your drawings; the first drawing has some tear drop marks on it. The other drawings were now about hetalia past. One drawing was (crush name) smiling. Italy said

"Ve~ (boy name) why is the first drawing has tear drop marks?"

You went silent at first, you answered

"It was given on the day when (crush name) broke my heart…"

Italy smile faded when you heard England shouting

"YOU BLOODY GIT! I'LL KILL YOU!"

You and Italy ran to the others. You saw America and England arguing again. Before they'll cause attention, you said

"What the heck is going on?"

England and America stared at you, China said

"Opium and America were talking and America said

'about what happened at the food court, is that true?'

Opium blushed and said

'W-well, s-sort of…'

'Ha, you're cute when you're blushing. (Name) was right, you do look feminish. I'm gonna tell Amelia! XD'

'YOU BLOODY WANKER! I'LL KILL YOU!'

And that's what happened, aru…"

You and Japan were drawing a yaoi manga already. You're doing it in literature and Japan is doing it in manga. Both of you were nose bleeding and have a creepy grin. You whispered to Japan

"Is that adult USUK?"

"Hai"

"Lend me a copy"


	34. Chapter 25

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 25

You thanked Japan and said

"So that's why the lovers are arguing~"

America and England face blushed. You called Sakura

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, do you mind making me an Amelia and Alice doujin?"

"H-hai"

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

You hung up. You said

"Aww~ both of you look adorable~. Arthur looks feminish now~ hehehe"

"YOU BLOODY-"

"WAAAHH"

You ran. Luckily, (crush name) was just going out his classroom (where the bahay kubo was in front of it), you thought

'Well at least I'm not going to be scones…'

You ran into (crush name)'s arms. He stuttered

"(n-name)?! What the-"

He saw England running to you, you and him ran and he said

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

"I CALLED HIM FEMINISH AGAIN!"

"WHY DID YOU CALLED HIM FEMINISH AGAIN?!"

"HE AND CAPTAIN IDIOT WERE FIGHTING AGAIN, AND HE HAD A FEMINISH FIGURE JUST LIKE YOU!"

"I DO NOT HAVE A FEMINISH FIGURE!"

"YEAH YOU DO! HELL, YOUR PE T-SHIRT SHOWS YOUR LITTLE BODY AND ME LOOKING LIKE LUDWIG! NOW WHY ARE WE RUNNING WHEN WE CAN FLY, FOR CHRIST SAKES?"

Both of you stopped and popped out your wings. You then said

"I hope he won't change into Britannica Angel…"

"HE CAN TURN INTO AN ANGEL?!"

"He knows magic for Christ sakes, he is BRITIAN!"

"GODDAMMIT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"SORRY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER AT COUNTRIES AND KNOW THAT BRITIAN HAD THE BEST MAGIC, AND YOUR ADDICTED TO HARRY POTTER WHICH IS BRITISH!"

Then a flash of green light appeared, you said

"Follow me"

You led him to the lavatory. You ordered

"Undo your wings. He senses our magic if we don't"

He did what you said. You heard an angry Brit saying

"Where the bloody hells are they?"

You saw the Britannica Angel. After he left, (crush name) burst of laughter. He said

"THAT WAS THE *PFFT* MOST STUPID THING *PFFFT* I'VE EVER SEEN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"That is not funnier that the waiter England…"

"What does he look like?"

You whispered it to him. After a few seconds, he laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. You said

"Let's go back now; we'll have to hide behind America from now on"


	35. Chapter 26

Young Hetalia x Young Reader x Young Crush Ch. 26

After apologizing to England, all of you chatted to each other every day. One Thursday, all of you were sharing stories, when Jan came to all of you. You said

"What do you want, Jan?"

"I'm inviting you my Boy sleepover party tomorrow. No girls are in it. At my tree house 5:00 pm sharp"

You, (crush name), and the countries (except Italy) were looking at each other. You said

"I'm in"

"Me too"

(Crush name) answered. All of the countries (except Italy) nodded. Jan reminded

"Oh by the way, you'll be sleeping in pairs"

Then he left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip by Artististiclittlegirl10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After classes, all of you went to the benches. When all of you arrived, you said

"GOD DAMMIT, WE'RE INVITED TO JAN'S SLEEP OVER!"

You and (crush name) fist-pumped. Germany asked

"What's so exciting to Jan's sleepover?"

You gasped. You said

"Jan is the most popular jock in the fifth grade. He and (crush name) are best friends, while the before me and Marian are best friends"

"And only Jan's friends are invited. If he invited a new member, he's gonna be popular too"

(Crush name) added. England questioned

"Then why did he invite us?"

"Maybe because girls are fangirling over us like the Ouran Academy girls to the Ouran Host club"

You answered. Japan uttered

"Hai, (name)-chan is right. It is rike we're joining the Host club"

"Host what?"

America asked. You replied

"Host club and I ain't gonna explain it cause my service is here. See you tomorrow guys!"

And you left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You arrived at school, grinning like an idiot. (Crush name) and the countries look worried. Romano asked

"Oi (name), why are you grinning like an idiot today? It looks weird, dammit."

"Oh, you'll see next week"


	36. Chapter 27

After school, you went home, changed your clothes, packed your stuff and fixed yourself. You packed a boy t-shirt, jogging pants, slippers, rope with a hook, some money, some pencils, and your sketchpad. You wore a blue t-shirt, boy shorts, and sneakers. Your parents were not home and your caretaker is at the market so you had time to do a spell on you. You went to your basement, draw a large star with a circle around it with chalk and got your witch craft cloak. You then stood in the middle of the star and chanted a spell. The spell you chanted was to make you a boy until tomorrow morning. After you chanted your spell, you checked your body if it worked.

'Yes the spell worked'

You thought. Then you went upstairs, took of your shirt, got the bandages and wrapped it on your chest. Then you took some red and black fast-drying paints and painted yourself. You did this so if Alfred dares you to take off your shirt, they would be surprised. You wore your shirt back and went to Jan's sleep over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Jan's tree house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long trip, you arrived at Jan's tree house. Jan and (crush name) was already there and no sign of the countries. You said

"Hey guys, where are the others?"

Both of them jolted. Jan said

"Still not here"

"Not a clue"

(Crush name) said. You suggested

"We should go up now, it's getting late"

They nodded and let you climb first. This was the first time you've been to a real tree house so this was pretty hard for you. You were about to get in the tree house but the bar that you were holding on broke. Bad thing, the tree was tall. You fell, closed your eyes and thought

'I won't die. I won't die. I won't die. I won't die.'

But when you were about to land on the hard soil, a pair of arms caught you. When you opened your eyes, it was (crush name) who caught you. A clicked was heard and both you and (crush name) looked at the source. It was Jan who took the picture and said

"Man, (crush name) nice catch. You two look nice together, like (name) and (crush name) used to be"

You then jumped on to Jan and held your fake knife near him and said

"Don't bring my sister into this or you'll be lechon when the others arrive"

"(b-boy name), calm down"

(Crush name) reminded. You got off of Jan and said

"I have another way to get in"

You took the rope with the hook out of your bag and swooshed it on to a sturdy branch. When you checked it was safe to climb, you climbed. You were used to this. When you were little, you would get some long rope, a little block of wood, tie the rope tightly on the block of wood and used it like a rope with a hook. You would climb the tree in your back yard with it. After you got inside the tree house, you said

"Come on guys"

~~~~~~~After climbing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were amazed at what you saw, TV, video games, bean bag chairs and food. You said

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

Jan asked

"You've never been to a tree house?"

Blushing, you nodded and said

"All the tree houses that I saw were all fakes"

Then all of you heard a voice saying

"OI! WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE HERE!"

You looked. It was Romano and the others. Kurt, Mico, Luke, Elijah, Jhyrynn, CJ, and Jeff were there too. Jan said

"Use the rope to come up here! When (boy name) used the ladder, the last piece going to the tree house broke! We can't let anybody fall again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~After a long time of climbing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of you were now inside. Jan said

"Let's play truth or dare"

All of you agreed, well except England and Romano but majority wins. Jan spun the bottle, it stopped on Luke. Jan asked

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you have a crush on Angel?"

A silence came and Luke said

"Yes"

Then Luke spun the bottle, it landed on CJ. Luke asked

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You became an item with Marou?"

A couple of 'aiyee' came. CJ nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on Elijah.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You have a crush on Yana?"

You and Luke said 'aiyee' because you both know Elijah likes Yana. Elijah said

"Yeah"

Elijah spun the bottle, it landed on Jhyrynn.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You have a crush on Marian?"

All of you felt Jan's dark aura. Jhyrynn nodded. He spun the bottle and landed on Mico.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You like Charmaine?"

"No"

Mico spun the bottled and landed on Kurt

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You liked Angel before?"

All of you felt Luke's dark aura. Kurt said

"That was before and now I don't"

Kurt spun the bottle and paused at Jan

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Have you kissed Marian?"

A howl of 'aiyee' was heard and Jan did a thumb up. He rolled the bottle and paused at Germany.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You like Feliciano?"

A swearing Romano was echoing at the tree house. Germany blushed real madly and nodded. He rolled the bottle and stopped at Spain

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You like Feliciano more than Romano as a friend?"

Now a weeping Romano was heard and Spain said

"It's the opposite; I like Romano than Ita-chan"

Spain whirled the bottle and stopped at China

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You like girl things?"

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I LIKE GIRL STUFF ARU?!"

"I saw you bring out a doll in a panda suit from the locker this morning. You cuddling it saying 'kawaii aru, kawaii aru'"

"Okay, okay I admit it aru. But it's the only memory of my mentors when I was young"

China whirled the bottle and landed on France

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

You whispered a question to China and China asked France

"You miss Jean?"

France's eyes widen. Then he nodded. He spun the bottle and stopped at Russia.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You still like Natalia as a sister, even though she's creepy"

"Da, even though she's creepy, she's still my sister"

Russia spun the bottle and paused at Japan.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

You whispered Russia the question and said

"Do you miss playing with your siblings?"

"H-hai"

He spun the bottler and landed on England.

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Do you stirr miss your little brother?"

"Y-yes"

England whirled the bottle and stopped at Romano

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You like Carmen?"

"Si, dammit"

Romano spun the bottle and landed on America

""Truth or Dare, burger bastard"

"Truth"

"You miss your caretaker?"

"Pshaw, why would I miss him? Okay maybe I do"

He spun the bottle and landed on you. He said

"Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I DARE YOU TO TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!"

"BLOODY HELL ALFRED-"

"It's okay Arthur"

You took of your shirt. And as planned, they were surprised at the bandages. (Crush name) was the one really surprised. You laughed and said

"These are not real, I'm just pranking you"

America laughed too and said

"Good one, now take off the bandages"

"Okay, but can someone untie the back?"

"I-I'll do it"

(Crush name) volunteered. He then untied the bandages and the bandages fell off. The countries and (crush name) were surprised that you had the chest of a boy. You were kinda blushing because everybody saw your chest. You said

"Ya happy, capitalist pig?"

"Y-yeah, but what's on your back?"

"It's scars, don't ask about it, it's a long story…"

You wore your shirt back and spun the bottle. It landed on (crush name)

"Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"You still like Gwen?"

A silence came and (crush name) said

"50/50"

You shot a glare at him, saying 'You are so dead at Monday'

Jan noticed this and said

"Alfred, I bet you can't beat me in a video game?"

"YOU'RE ON!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~A video game later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jan won and all of you were eating and Japan said

"Let's play the pocky game"

Luke asked

"Pocky what?"

"Pocky game, it's a popular game in Japan. Two people take one pocky stick between your lips and chew closer and closer (Lady and the Tramp style) until one pulls away. The one who lasts the longest wins"

You and Japan sweat dropped, while the others blushed. Japan said

"We will choose the two people by spinning the pocky box."

When Japan spun the box it landed first on you then the other one was…


	37. Chapter 28

The other one was (crush name). A couple of 'ayiees' was heard, even Arthur, maybe for revenge. You said

"I'll have the chocolate side"

You hold on for (crush name) to bite on his side. When he started, you followed. Every time you bite, you get redder. When it was an inch away, you closed your eyes and bit you piece. Your lips felt warm. When you opened your eyes, (crush name) was staring at your eyes. You blushed so mad; you put Spain's tomatoes in shame. After 3 seconds, both of you got away from each other. Jan said

"Ha, (crush name) kissed a boy for a first time"

"Actually, it's the second time…"

(Crush name) responded. Kurt, Jan, Mico, Luke, Elijah, Jhyrynn, CJ, and Jeff said

"WHAT?!"

You and (crush name) sweat dropped and explained. After explaining, Jan said

"So, you enjoyed the kiss with (boy name)?"

"To tell you the truth, I kinda do. (Boy name) tastes like (name) to be exact…"

You then strangled (crush name). You saw Jan smirk and said

"Really? Well I'll have a try"

Jan then pinned you too a wall. You reminded

"What if Marian knew about this? She'll kill you for this"

Jan then let go of you. (Crush name) sighed. Luke said

"Why are you sighing, (crush name)? Have a thing for the (last name) twins? Even (boy name)"

"Yes, yes he does"

Everyone looked at you. You said

"Even if I can voice (name), it wasn't me"

"Idiots, look at the door"

All of you looked at the door. It was (boy name) and (female name of crush). You said

"(Name)?!"

"(female name of crush)?!"

(Crush name) said. They nodded and (name) said

"I saw you packing your things and going to the basement. You forgot that I don't take naps…"

(Boy name) winked at you. You and (crush name) understood and said

"Then how did (female name of crush) know?"

"You idiot, in our school was exams. The last day of exams was this morning. I saw (crush name) packing his stuff…"

"Then how did you know that we were here?"

England asked. (Female name of crush) said

"We followed, obviously. But now were gonna leave"

After they left, you said

"Come on, let's continue the pocky game"

You spun the pocky box and it landed on England, then (crush name) spun the box and it landed on America. A howl of 'ayiees' was heard from the countries, but the others were questioning of what's so cheesy about America and England. England said

"You'll have the chocolate side"

England then began biting the pocky. Both of them were getting redder each bite. When they had the last bit, both of them were blushing madly. When they came apart, both of them weren't looking at each other. Kurt asked

"Why aren't you looking at each other? And why are you blushing?"

"YOU IDIOT! I JUST KISSED MY STEP BROTHER!"

"WHAT?!"

You didn't yell 'what' because you know that they're step brothers, but the others did. You said

"ON TO THE GAME!"

England spun the bottle and it stopped on Spain. Then the other spin was on Romano. You and Japan said 'ayiees'

Then Japan gave them a red pocky. Romano asked

"What the hell is this, salmon bastard?"

"It is a tomato fravored pocky"

Romano blushed. Then he said

"I'll have the covered tip, dammit"

Then as before they bit on the pocky. When they touched lips, Romano was blushing mad and Spain was blushing a little by that. Romano pulled away immediately.


	38. Chapter 29

While Romano was flushing, he spun the bottle. It stopped on Russia. Then Spain spun the bottle, it paused at China. China said

"Aiyah, why Ivan is my partner, aru?"

"Oh shut up and bite on the pocky so I have new material for Rochu"

You ordered. But China asked

"White and black pocky?"

"It's a cookies and cream pocky or by others panda pocky"

Russia was still holding on the pocky then China bit his part. As before, they touched lips. China pulled away quickly and said

"What's Rochu, (boy name) aru?"

"Er, ask Kiku"

Then Russia spun the bottle, it landed on Japan. China whirled the bottle and stopped at England. England complained

"BLOODY HELL, WHY ME AGAIN?!"

"C-carm down, Asa-san. It is onry a game"

"Well, I guess you're right…"

"Ah, I armost forgot"

Kiku pulled out a green covered pocky. America asked

"Dude, what flavor is that?"

"It is green tea fravored pocky"

The same thing happened as before. When they kissed, both of them pulled away quickly. Japan was murmuring

"This is a disgrace, this is a disgrace…"

Then you said

"Maybe we should stop this before anyone pairs with Francis…"

All of them agreed, and Jan said

"Yeah, it's getting late but we have to know who we are sleeping with, I only have 10 blankets…"

Jan got some different color yarns and said

"Here are 10 yarns, pick one color"

(Crush name) picked light blue and you did too. America and England picked cerulean. Russia and China picked white. Elijah and Luke picked neon green. CJ and Jhyrynn picked orange. Mico and Kurt picked dark blue. Germany and Japan picked black. Jan and Jeff picked yellow. Spain and Romano picked red. France picked violet. Jan said

"Pull your yarn and you know who will be sleeping with you"

When all of you pulled, you, (crush name), England, America, China, Russia, Romano and Spain blushed while the others are happy. Well, except France this made you and England happy. Jan said

"You all brought Pjs right. We'll change one by one in the bathroom"

You were first again so you hurriedly changed. When you got back, (crush name) was next. After he changed, he was wearing the same pajamas as yours. When both of you saw each other, both of you laughed. When the others realized that both of you had the same pajamas, they laughed too. After all had changed and France didn't be a pervert, all of you went to sleep. All of you were asleep except you and (crush name). You asked

"(crush name), still awake?"

"Yeah"

"Let's look at the countries and picture them. Wanna post it on Facebook too?"

"Hell yeah"

You and (crush name) stood up quietly, took your phones and crept to America and England first. England and America were facing each other, England still blushing. You and (crush name) took a pic, then moved to Spain and Romano. Romano and Spain were hugging each other. You and (crush name) giggled and took a pic and moved to Russia and China. China was blushing so you took a pic and whispered

"You know, this is the first time we'll be sleeping by each other, right?"

"Yeah and one thing weird about it is you're a female…"

"Wanna go outside?"

"Sure"

Both of you got outside. You stared at the night sky. (Crush name) put his hand on to your shoulder, saying

"Remember the first day of 4th grade?"

"Yeah"

"You used to have long hair back then. It's a shame you cutted your hair, I liked the way you would style it differently every day…"

"True"

"I heard you were making songs for me…"

"Who told you that?"

"Antonio"

Damn you, Spain…

"Pshaw, you know I don't make songs… I want to show you something…"

You took your sketch pad and showed a drawing. It was you, him, and all the countries (with the other section countries and Canada). All of you were walking in pairs. You and (crush name), America and England, Germany and Italy, Japan and Philippines, China and Russia, Hong Kong and Taiwan, and France and Canada. All of you were laughing.

"Nice drawing"

"Thanks and do you remember what Ludwig wore at the Halloween Party?"

"Yup"

"The original country who wore what Ludwig was wearing is the Holy Roman Empire, Ludwig's past self before having amnesia after the 30 year war. His older brother Gilbert, or Prussia, changed Holy Rome's name so France won't kill him again. Holy Rome's human name is Sebastian. I have a drawing of him…"

You took your sketch pad and flipped through the drawings. You found it then showed it to (crush name). After some seconds, he said

"Ludwig and Sebastian look alike…"

"That's the point! By my research, if Sebastian is Ludwig, he's the Holy German Empire. And of what I've heard, Sebastian is alive but in the memory nutshell of Ludwig. I f Ludwig lost his amnesia, my theory will be a success"

"I didn't know that…"

"Wanna join me research about it every dismissal?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I know Feli would love it"

"Yup, we should go to sleep. It's midnight…"

"Why didn't you tell me before? It's my annual meeting with the bats"

"Annual meeting? WITH BATS?!"

"Go hide in the tree house"

After he hid, you did a screeching sound, which made (crush name) cover his ears. Then bats came to you, you said

"Hi guys, try to keep the noise down will you, please?"

They nodded in response, a bat made some squeaking sound, it sounded like

'Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak?' (_Translation: Who's hiding in the tree house?)_

You whispered

"Do all of you remember that you peeked through my window and saw me crying all because of a boy? Well the person hiding in the tree house was the one I talked about. I'll let you meet him but if some of you hurt him, no food for 9 months. Deal?"

All of them nodded. You went to (crush name) and whispered

"Come with me. I want you to meet my bat friends, they won't hurt I promise and if they hurt you, they won't be fed for 9 months…"

He took your hand, and followed you. When he saw the bats, he was shaken a bit. You calmed him down and said

"My bat brothers and sisters, please meet (crush name). He's my friend…"

The bats squeaked and (crush name) asked

"One, what did they say. Two, how do you understand them?"

"One, they said hello. Two, I really don't know too"

One bat squeaked

'Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak?' (_Translation: Is he the one you were talking about?_)

"Yes"

'Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak, squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak…' (_Translation: You must thank God that he is cute or else, we would already beat him up already)_

"Haha, too bad for you~"

"(Name) what did they say?"

"Er, 'you must thank God he's cute or else, we would already beat him up already'"

You and (crush name) blushed. You said

"Guys, I'll call you tomorrow okay? Bye!"

'Squeak!' (_Translation: Bye!)_

Then they left. (Crush name) said

"Let's go to sleep. It's getting late…"

"Okay"

Both of you went inside, when both of you were about to sleep, he said

"Good night"

A smile never left your face as you drifted to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and (crush name) woke up the same time (7:00 am) and saw 17 faces staring at both of you, France was close to your face. You were surprised and accidentally punched France in the face. You then rose up quickly and comforted France saying

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch your face! I was just surprised and it was a reflex!"

"_C'est bon, je suis habitué. Je l'ai fait cette fois-ci en Angleterre et il a ruiné mon beau visage ..._ *"

You sighed with relief and asked

"WHY. WERE. YOU. STARING. AT. US. BEFORE?"

"You were just the last ones to wake up. Jan challenged Francis to kiss you without you knowing and Francis agreed…"

Mico replied. You then took out a frying pan out of now where, had your bad aura on, and tackled Jan saying

"YOU ARE GONNA DIE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE MY TRUSTY FRYING PAN AND I'M NOT AFRAID TOO USE IT! IT'S OKAY OF YOU PRANK ME BUT IF THAT FRENCHY PEVERTED FROG IS THE PRANK THEN LIVE WHILE YOU CAN!"

Then two banging sounds of a frying pan were echoed through the tree house. All of the boys were cowering except for Russia who was smiling innocently. You asked

"What?"

"Y-you're like E-elizab-beta…"

England said. You thought for a while and replied

"Oh! I do that when I go crazy mad. It was the safe version because the first one is that I'm going to kick the person out of a tall building with no parachute…"

"… That's why (crush name) calmed you down"

America said. You nodded and suggested

"We should wake the two bastards. It's only 7 o clock, so we should do something for fun. Breakfast is at 10 am…"

They nodded and China said

"Then how can we wake them up aru?"

"Easy, for France I'll just voice Arthur and kick him in the gut. For Jan, get a pail of cold water. Alfred, can you do it?"

You answered. America said

"Of course I can! I'm the hero!"

After a while, America arrived with the pail. You took the pail and poured it on Jan's face. He shouted in surprise

"OH HOLY SHIT OF BULLSHIT!"

You laughed. You said

"THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST CATCH PHRASE I'VE EVER HEARD! HAHAHAHAHA!"

You then stopped laughing, cleared your voice and said in England's voice

"Wake up, you bloody frog! We don't have all day!"

You kicked him in the gut. He said

"ANGLETERRE!"

England then punched him in the face. You said

"We should go outside for a while; it's kinda nice out there…"

"Yeah, it is kinda nice…"

(Crush name) agreed. You dared

"Last one down will clean the dishes!"

Then you went down expertly with ease. (Crush name) then followed. The others left in the room, raced down and the one who got down last was America. When the others got down, they saw two 5 year old kids laughing. Little did they know it was you and (crush name). You were wearing a (f/c) dress, and had white sandals. (Crush name) was wearing a blue t-shirt, shorts and rubber shoes. You had long hair and it was styled in to braids. You said to the others

"What?"

"Who are you and what happened to (boy name) and (crush name)"

Jan asked. You replied angrily

"I'M (BOY NAME) AND HE'S (CRUSH NAME)!"

You pointed to (crush name). Luke said

"You're a girl; (boy name) is a boy…"

You looked at yourself. You were shocked of what you were wearing. You said

"GUYS IT'S ME! WHEN I WAS YOUNG, MY PARENTS MISTAKEN ME FOR A GIRL DAMMIT!"

You then pulled a frying pan out of now where. Jeff laughed, went to you and mocked

"Hahahahahahahaha, you're so girly! Even your hair is into braids!"

You punched him in the face, **HARD**. He went flying, when he landed, he stood up and held his jaw. He said

"He's right, he's (boy name). Only (boy name) punches me on the face every time I tease him for having a girly figure…"

"IT HAPPENED AGAIN?!"

(Crush name) said. You calmed him down. Jhyrynn asked

"Why are you kids anyway?"

"It's kind of a long story but every time we go outside between 7:00 am – 9:00, we turn into kids…"

You answered.

"Does anyone have any child clothes for 5 year olds? Antonio, I know you have little maid clothes…"

"Que? How did you know?"

"For a pedo like you, I know you have…"

"Si let me get it…"

After Spain got the clothes, (crush name) yelled

"I AM NOT GONNA WEAR SERVANT CLOTHES!"

"SHUT UP AND THANK GOD YOU'LL STILL WEAR PANTS WHILE I HAVE TO WEAR A DRESS BASTARD!"

You shouted angrily. You said

"We will go up to change if any of you peek, say goodbye to your memories…"

You and (crush name) went up the tree house. You changed in the bathroom while he changed in the living room. You wore a (f/c) puffy maid dress up to the ankles, a white frilly apron and a (f/c) ribbon on your head. When you got out, (crush name) was wearing a brown sailor shirt, brown pant under the knees, and a brown barrette. You said while blushing

"You look n-nice in t-that…"

"Thank you-"

He saw you. He nosebleeded and said

"Every time you wear something new, it looks really cute on you!"

You blushed more. You said

"Let's get down now, and by the way watch out of Ludwig, he has a maid fetish…"

"Yeah right and you have a left-handed fetish…"

"I DO NOT HAVE A FETISH!"

You then went down. After you and (crush name) got down. The others saw both of you. They nosebleeded because of how you looked like. Even Germany nosebleeded. You said

"What the hell? Why are you nose bleeding?!"

"WHY DO YOU LOOK SO GIRLY?"

18 rocks were thrown by you. After they recovered by the hits, Romano yelled

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"BECAUSE ALL OF YOU WERE BECOMING PEDOS!"

You pouted cutely and angrily. Two pairs of arms wrapped you. It was China and Spain. Spain was saying

"So cute~"

"Nàme kě'ài*~"

China said. You said

"LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!"

You shut your mouth because you sounded like Chibi Romano and began to breathe heavily. (Crush name) head-butted the two pedos, saying

"GET OFF OF (BOY NAME)! HE'S CLAUSTROPHOBIC!"

After the two pedos let go, you took a deep breath and said

"Thanks (crush name), if it weren't for you, I'd die…"

"Don't mention it…"

"You're claustrophobic?"

America asked. You nodded shyly. You said

"Let's play '_langit lupa'_"

"_sige!"_

"_oo!"_

Jan and (crush name) said. Italy asked

"Vee~ what is 'langit lupa'?"

"'Langit lupa' represents the demon capturing angels. The one it is the demon, the others represent the angels. The angels must find a high place like the side walk and the tree which means they flew. The demon cannot go further at the langit place. The langit places are the side walk, light posts and the tree. I'll be it, by the way, Antonio do you mind that I'll rip the skirt to a shorter length and do you have any extra pants?"

"Si, I don't mind at all and yes, I do have an extra…"

~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~

After you ripped the skirt and wore the pants, all of you started the game. All of them were really fast but you got to Italy. Little did they know, you air scooted to Italy. When you got close to Italy, you said

"Taya!"

You then ran fast like Hibari about to kill Mukuro. You went up to the light post and sat at the top. Bad thing, the light post was 9 feet tall and you were afraid of heights. You said

"Guys, a little help here!"

All of them looked at you, (crush name) shouted

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GOT UP THERE?!"

"I WAS IN A HURRY TO FIND A HIGH PLACE AND CLIMBED TOO MUCH!"

You were afraid. You felt like the person in the 'Hammer Song'. You then had an idea. You said

"Guys close your eyes"

They closed it. You popped out your wings and flew down. You said

"Open your eyes now"

"HOW DID YOU GET DOWN?!"

Jhyrynn asked. You said

"Maa~ secret"

Suddenly a pink cloud poofed on front of you and (crush name). Both of you were turned back to normal, but both of you were still wearing the maid and servant clothes. You said

"Let us change now, okay?"

Both you and (crush name) rushed back to the tree house and changed into your normal clothes. When both of you got down, Jan's mom shouted

"BREAKFAST!"

"ALFRED YOU STILL HAVE TO HELP CLEAN THE DISHES!"

You rushed to the house and the others followed.

*It's okay, I did this to England and he broke my beautiful face

*So cute


	39. Chapter 30

After all of you got seated, the breakfast was pancakes and taho. You drooled over the taho which was your favorite in a sunny Saturday morning. The countries stared at the taho. Romano said

"What the hell is this?"

"It's taho, idioto"

You then drank the whole cup of taho and said

"Ah~ that was delicious~"

"How did you even drank that in one gulp?!"

Mico asked. You said

"Secret again~"

You giggled. America began to jiggle the cup of taho. You said

"You know, it is a sweet treat Alfred"

America's eyes widen and twinkled. He drank the whole thing in 2 gulps. He said

"THAT WAS THE SWEETEST TREAT I'VE EVER DRANK OR ATE!"

"Both actually…"

~~ Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, all of you played outside. You said

"Let's play hide-and-seek!"

"Heck yeah"

The others agreed. All of you went into a circle. You then said while pointing one by one

"_Tagu-taguan maliwanag ang buwan. Pag bilang ng sampu nakatago na kayo. Isa, dalawa, tatlo, apat, lima, anim, pito, walo, siyam, sampu!"_

Your counting stopped on Jhyrynn. You laughed

"Hahaha, turn around Jhy!"

You signaled the others to run. Before you ran, you said to Jhyrynn

"One to one hundred, Slow!"

He began to count. You popped out your wings and flew very high. You saw (crush name) saw you got up. You signaled him to join you. He went behind a stone wall and popped out his wings and flew to you. You said

"No one will know we're here"

"Fufufufu, yeah and Jhy will be still it until he knows were here~"

"Let's scare them"

"Hell yeah"

Both of you transformed. After both of you transformed, you said

"This is the plan. I tackle one of our friends and say

'Where is it? The key!'

You'll tackle me say

'Get away from him!'

We'll begin to fight and you'll pretend to be knocked out. Then I'll shout to the victim

'Now your mine~'

Then they'll run because of the evil glint in my eyes. After we victim all of them, we'll turn back to normal look at them asked what happened and laugh at their scared faces and say that we were the two people and we pranked them"

"Deal!"

You saw Jeff first and you wanted to victim him first. You tackled him and did the plan. After you victim all, you said to (crush name)

"Normal now"

After both of you got normal, both of you looked at the scared people. You asked

"Why are scared to your toes?"

"D-demon girl, a-angel boy, k-key, s-scary"

Elijah managed to stutter. You said

"The demon girl looked like this?"

You did a very scary face. Your eyes became red and your wings popped out. The others began to cower more. Elijah said

"YES!"

You went back to normal. You and (crush name) began to laugh. Jan said

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"We were the ones who scared you! I'm the angel; (boy name) is the demon. You should've seen your faces, HAHAHAHAHA"

(Crush name) said. Jan warned

"You better be ready to die"

"Good thing we run very fast, RUN!"

You and (crush name) run very fast. The gang was still very far behind so both you and (crush name) hid to a wall. After they passed, you and (crush name) went to the tree house. Both of you packed your stuff, popped out your wings and flew away. Both of you went to the park, you said

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

"Hell yeah and we didn't even break a sweat!"

"I'm sure we'll be dead at Monday"

"Yup"

Both of you laughed.

"Wanna get something to eat at the café? The café is just 3 blocks away and I have money here so maybe we can get a meal"

"Sure, I'm starved because of the running"

~~~At the café~~~~~~~~~

Both of you got seated at the table with a nice view. You and (crush name) ordered a piece of chocolate cake. While eating with a complete silence, you managed to break it

"What would happen if I and Gwen were boys in the 4th grade? You would be 'forever alone' until now…"

"True, but if I were a girl, you'd be 'forever alone'"

"Hmph, I'm used to it though. Wanna hear me play the piano?"

"Sure"

There was a piano in the corner of the café and all the people in the café can play with it if they want. You and (crush name) went to the piano. You sat on the piano chair while (crush name) got a chair and sat on it. You started with two notes of C, after five seconds you repeated it for two times and did a one note of C again. You then continued playing the song. (Crush name) heard the song saying

'I'm sorry for being selfish all the time'

'I'm sorry for being an idiot most of the time'

'Please forgive me'

It was the meaning of the song. You would try to make piano covers of Vocaloid songs especially Gumi songs. Your personally favorite is 'I'm sorry'. After you finished, (crush name) said

"Can you play another song?"

You nodded and began with a simple intro. (Crush name) heard what it was saying

'I want to convey my feelings to you. Why are these feelings of mine so difficult?'

'I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i I like you! I love you!'

After you finished playing the song, you said

"Let's find the others. They may be worried about me, especially большой Брат*"

(Crush name) nodded, got the stuff and went outside to find the countries.

~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and (crush name) found the countries at the park. Russia asked

"Где ты был, мой маленький подсолнух?*"

"We just went to the café 3 blocks from here"

"Okay"

Russia smiled. (Crush name) said

"We ate chocolate cake there and she played the piano"

"Austria would like to hear you play…"

Italy said. (Crush name) asked

"Austria?"

"Real name: Roderich Edelstein Age: Between 26 to 30  
Feliciano's former master after the Italian war. He and Hungary, or Elizabeta, was a part of the Holy Roman Empire"

All of them sweat dropped because you said the answer like a robot. You went back to reality and questioned

"Why are you sweat dropping?"

"You were becoming a robot"

Japan said. You sighed and suggested

"We should play _patintero_"

"Yeah!"

You got a stick and drew a long line vertically and 5 horizontal lines crossing the line that was first made with equal distances. America asked

"Dude what's _patintero_?"

"**Patintero** or **harang daga** - _try to cross my line without letting me touch or catch you_. A Filipino variation of "tag". There are 5 – 8 players in each group. Each member of the group who is _it _stands on the marked lines. The perpendicular line in the middle allows the _it_ designated on that line to intersect the lines occupied by the _it_ that the parallel line intersects, thus increasing the chances of the runners to be trapped, even only one(1) member of a group is tagged the whole group will be the "it". The players that are "it" cannot go over the line. The one who'll cross the line that is vertical is called patotot. Go in a circle. NOW"

After they went into a circle, you recited while pointing one by one

"_Kalesa-kalesa, sino sakay mo? Pwet ng kabayo kamukha mo. Kutsara, tinidor, alis buntis. Ball pen ng pulis, matulis. Kutsara ng bumbay, matibay. Girl, boy, bakla, tomboy, butiki, baboy, nangangamoy"_

It stopped onRussia. You asked

"Who do you choose?"

"China, da"

"Aiyah! Why me aru?"

China exasperated. After China and Russia left the circle, you recited the chant again. It paused at (crush name). He mouthed 'you'. Then you and (crush name) went out of the circle. After the pairings were done, you said

"Oi! America, rock, paper scissors. Whoever wins gets to pick first, then the loser and continue the pattern until all people are gone. Both of you played rock, paper, scissors. You won by rock. You said

"(Crush name)"

"England"

"China"

"Romano"

"Japan"

"Germany"

"Spain"

"France…"

"Russia"

"Italy…"

You smirked. You had the best players except for Germany. You said

"America, I have a deal for you…"

"DUDE REALLY?! WHAT IS IT"

"Whoever team loses the game will wear their most embarassing costume ever, let the winner team take pictures and post it on the internet. And the loser team will do what the winning team says for the rest of the year"

"DEAL!"

"OH NO! AMERICA YOU DID NOT AGREED TO THE DEAL. REMEMBER THE APRIL FOOLS DAY COSTUMES WE WORE IN 2010?!"

England said. America went silent for a while and exclaimed

"OH NO NO NO NO NO"

You smirked because America has to wear the (sexy) bear waiter costume. You looked at (crush name). He signed languaged that what would England wear, the waiter costume or the Britannica Angel. You and (crush name) laughed out loudly. Romano asked

"Oi! What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Hahahahaha, (crush name) told me by sign language of what would Iggy wear. If it will be the waiter costume or the Britannica Angel. Hahahahahaha!"

You answered. You managed to stop laughing and said

"The first team that will cross will be my team. If one of us gets tounched by one of the team members of the team that is it makes the whole team it. The first team that will have the first point wins. America's team go to your places"

After they got in the places, you said

"The game starts now!"

All of you managed to go through with ease. But all of you got stuck at Germany's line. He was good, you shouted to (crush name)

"_MOJO JOJO!"_

He nodded and distracted Germany while you got through. Eventually, your team won, you said with a smirk

"Hehehehehe~ America, the team and my team, meet me at my house later, 4:00 pm, with your most embarassing costume EVER!"

You and (crush name) did your hand shake. It was really fast and complicated so no one knew how both of you did it. Both of you did it when you win. After both of you finished the handshake, the countries were staring at you. America then gleamed

"DUDE! THAT WAS TOTALLY COOL! TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT! TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME!"

"Sorry Alfred, can't do that. It's our secret hand shake"

You giggled. When you stopped giggling, all of them were staring and blushing at you. You laughed at their faces. Romano asked

"Oi! W-what the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Why are you even blushing when I giggled? Do you have a crush on me? If you do, then help me God because the fangirls will kill me! Hahahahaha!"

They blushed even more. You bid farewell to them and went home for the best pics ever.

~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were alone again in home because your father and mother went away for a business trip. Your hair was tied at the back in a pony tail, you were wearing a light and dull (f/c) t-shirt, with matching pajama pants. You were toying with your hair when the door bell rang. When you opened the door, it was (crush name) who arrived. He was wearing a (crush's f/c) t-shirt, (crush's f/c) basketball shorts, and slippers. You stuttered

"H-hey, looks like y-your the one t-to g-get here! Come in"

He noded and sat on the couch with you, you asked

"Do you want any thing to drink or eat?"

"Some water will be fine"

"Okay"

You got a glass of water for him and he thanked you. He said

"This is my first time here, so do you mind that can you give me a tour around here?"

"I don't mind at all. Where we are is the living room…"

Then you gave him the tour.

~~~~~~~time skip 'cause I'm lazy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you got to your room, you said

"You'll see this later. Can you help me prepare snacks? It's the countries first time here so I wanna it to be special because, who doesn't want country representatives to see their house?"

He nodded and headed to the kitchen with you. You said while still tying the back of the apron

"Can you make the dough for the pizza?"

"Sure"

He wore the apron you gave him then began to make dough. You began microwaving siopao, frying wursts, making sushi, making turkey sandwich, making scones, making pechka, and toasting some French bread. (Crush name) had finished making the dough. You requested

"Can you watch the wursts?"

"Okay"

You began forming the dough, putting some flour on the desk, kneaded and rolled the dough evenly and neatly. You formed the shape of the pizza, put sauce on it then placed the toppings. The toppings were pineapple, tomato, anchovies, pepperoni and olives. You placed the raw pizza in the oven. After you placed it, you informed

"I'll take it from here (crush name)"

You placed the scones and the pechka with the pizza and turned on the oven. You placed the other foods on culture-based plates. The oven signaled that the food in it was done so you got the oven mittens, wore it, and took out the baked goods out of the hot oven. You placed the trays of the now finished foods on the table and placed the food on the respective plates. You asked (crush name)

"Do you want anything?"

"Nothing"

"If you say so"

Just on cue, the door bell rung. You said

"Come in!"

You and (crush name) went to the living room and was greeted by a bear (or pig) hug of America. You shrieked in the room which echoed in the house. A small group of bats went flying into the room. You pushed off America and ran to the bats. You whailed

"Waaaah, nii-san, nee-san I was crushed by the capitalist pig!"

"HOW DARE YOU CRUSH OUR SISTER!"

A male and female bat turned into a teenager looking like 15 or 16. The boy looked like Prussia while the girl looked like Fem! Prussia. The boy was wearing a red t-shirt, black jacket, leather pants, and red sneakers while the girl was wearing a black jacket over a red blouse, red skirt and black flats America screamed and cowered behind England. You stopped them

"Daniel Daniela, please calm down…"

"NO! WE CANNOT LET ANY ONE HURT YOU, EVER!"

Daniel answered. You then smack both of them in the head. Daniela whined

"(Name), why did you smack us? That isn't awesome"

"Both of you were beginning to be idiots again…"

You replied annoyed. (Crush name) managed to escape from the death hug and asked

"(Name) is that two of the clan that I met last night?"

"Yup"

"W-why, h-how did they become h-human?"

England asked. You answered

"I cast a spell on them. They asked me one night to make them humans, I granted them the wish but they can turn human when the sun goes down like now and if I'm in danger. Daniel Daniela, these are my friends. Mom and Dad are away so do you wanna stay because some of my friends will wear embarassing costumes and we can take a pic and post in on the internet"

"AWESOME!"

Daniel and Daniela answered the same time. You said to (crush name)

"Let's get the snacks"

He noded and helped you took out the food. When the countries saw the food, most of them drooled while others stared blankly. You reminded while handing the utensils

"Hey! Don't waste the food! Me and (crush name) made that!"

Germany took a bite of the wursts and said

"That was the best wurst I ever tasted…"

Romano took a slice of the pizza, taste it and said with a rare smile

"_Buono! _That was fantástico, bella! You should run a restaurant of Italian foods and I'll be your every day customer!"

You recorded what he said and took a pic of the rare smile, you said

"Grazie, Romano. If I'll be your translator, I'll make those foods every day for you"

England took a small bite of the scone, he complimented

"The scones are delicious, (name). You are an excellent cook"

"Why thank you, Sir Arthur"

You replied with a fake British accent. They all ate the food and you most heard compliments saying

'Delicious~"

'Bene!'

'Good…'

'AWESOME!'

'Magnificent'

'Good, da"

'It's good, aru'

After they finished the food. England questioned

"Why are you an amazing cook?"

"My ancestors, especially Grandmother Esther, were amazing cooks. We (last name) are very talented, but only I can do voice acting. Now, America's team, get your most embarrasing costume ever and I'll lead all of you to my room"

America's team got their outfit and you, Daniel, Daniela and your team went to your room. When (crush name) and the countries went in, they were shock of the color of your room. It was a merely light black with (f/c) designs. Posters were covering some parts of the room. The posters were all about Hetalia, with single posters of the countries. There were two book shelves. In one of the book shelves were lots of manga (and yaoi manga which you escapely bought). Japan went to the manga bookshelves and took out a book with the title '3 way' featuring the pairing USUK. You saw Japan took it and whispered

"Don't let England see that. He'll kill me"

(Crush name) went to the Literature book shelf and searched for a book. You said

"I have a 'Jane Eyre' book in that shelf, just look for the section I-J"

(Crush name) found the book and said

"Can I _over-night _ it?"

"Sure, just make sure you return it to me by Monday"

You added

"America, go to the bathroom and change in to your costume. My team, get your phones, cameras ready. This will be awesome"

The turning of the door knob was heard and you saw a blushing American bear waiter. While taking a picture with your pone, your other hand was holding a tissue on your nose, Japan did the same. Next one to change was England. He wore a (sexy) waiter outfit. Your nosebleed began to bleed more, and America began to nose bleed too. Next was Romano, he wore a tomato fairy with a matching hair piece, Spain nose bleeded. Germany wore a maid outfit. France wore a dull grey French military suit. England and you began laughing. Italy didn't bring any costume because he doesn't get embarrased (his innocence kills me). After all of you got the pics, you turned on your computer. The monitor was full of different shimejis, evenm the Nyotalia shimejis! Your favorite shimejis were the American Revolution America and England. Your wall paper was (fav country). You clicked the (fav browser) icon and waited it to load. When the browser finished loading, you typed in 'www.f*ceb** '. After it loaded, you logged in, without letting the others know your password. Your home page loading was done so you uploaded the pics. Gwen was online so you greeted

'Hi'

'Hello, Wang~' (Gwen)

'DAMMIT IGGY, THE COUNTRIES ARE SEEING THIS! EVEN (CRUSH NAME)!'

'So, (crush name) already knows your house?'

'Yeah yeah, now shut up'

Patricia was online and she knows your secret. You greeted

'Ciaossu, Boss!'

You called her boss because both of you were playing role play of KHR. You were Fem! Gokudera because

Your hot headed

Your ambidextrious

You constantly swear in Italian

Your over protective of her

You always call Patricia 'Juudaime~'

Patricia was Tsuna because she's clumsy, a dame (sel), and loves the color orange. She replied

'Hello, Gokudera'

'Wanna video chat Boss?'

'No can do, I'm in Bicol'

'Okay, have a good time Boss!'


	40. Chapter 31

Monday came, and you arrived with something on your teeth. You got new braces! Except, it doesn't look like you have them. When you arrived, the countries were looking at you, you questioned

"What?"

"Why were you grinning like an idiot last Friday? Show it now, cagna!"

Romano answered angrily. You then showed the braces. America cheered

"Dude, you have braces. Cool!"

"It ain't that cool, Alfie…"

"Don't call me Alfie!"

"Ha ha, never Alfie"

You placed your bag on your chair and went to the bahay kubo. You were waiting for (crush name). He was still dead because of what happened at the sleep over. You hid behind the bushes of the bahay kubo. When he arrived, you went quiet. After he got seated in one of the benches which was near to the bushed you were hiding in, you glomped and pinned him down. You said

"You are still dead because of what happened at the sleepover"

You began the tickling. While in the past, he managed to tell you where he was ticklish managed to stutter

"(N-name)! Hahahaha, s-stop t-tickling m-m-me!"

"NEVER!"

You continued to torture until he managed to pin you down. You warned

"Oh no, don't you dare…"

"But I will~"

Now he began the tickling torture. You stuttered between laughs

"A-aiyah! (Crush name) s-stop! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

After a while, he stopped tickling you. You got up quickly and blushed madly. You heard laughs

"Ohohohohohon~"

"Fusososososo~"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Fu fu fu fu fu"

You looked at the source of the laughs. It was France, Spain, America and Japan. You said

"YOU DID NOT VIDEOED IT!"

"AHHHH!"

America screamed. You chased the idiots with your frying pan while shouting

"VOI! KIKU HONDA, ALFRED FAT JONES, FRANCIS BONNEFOY, ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, GET BACK HERE YOU PIECES OF TRASH!"

You chased them and hit them with the frying pan. Five of you were near the bahay kubo, so you dragged the four to the bahay kubo. When (crush name) saw you, he fainted. You sighed and carried him too, and went to the clinic. When the nurse saw you, she fainted too. You sighed again and laid the 6 people on the beds. You went to the cupboards, took 5 ice bags, filled it with ice and placed them on the places you hitted the countries. (Crush name) gain conscious while you were washing your hands. You were humming (fav song) when he placed his hand on your shoulder. You jolted and scolded

"GOD YOU SCARED ME! DON'T YOU DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Sorry"

He apologized.

"You know, you should have helped me carry the countries than faint. I had to carry 6 people!"

You said angrily. He asked

"What happened anyway?"

"I chased the 4 idiots with le frying pan, hit them, they go unconscious, you see me carry them, you faint, me carry you and 4 idiots, me carry all of you to clinic, nurse sees and faints, me have to place 6 people on to clinic beds"

You replied.

"Uhhh… Dude, what happened?"

America asked. The answer he got was

"I hitted you with my frying pan"

~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the countries woke up and apologized, all of you went back to the classrooms. After brain hurting classes, all of you went to the benches. While on the way, you and (crush name) where in front, both of you bumped on to someone. When you opened your eyes, it was Jan and Jeff. You said while getting hold on (crush name)

"We're sorry that we bumped in to both of you but we have to do something, bye!"

You and (crush name) dashed through the crowd getting away from the angered two. Jan shouted

"GET BACK HERE!"

You and (crush name) ran to the boy's restroom, got in one of the stalls, and locked the stall. Your (left/right) hand was holding on (crush name)'s mouth while the other hand was pinning him down. He was red scarlet while you were light pink. (Crush name) was sitting on the toilet (on lid) cross legged while you were standing. You heard Jeff said

"Maybe they're in here"

You jumped silently and placed each of your legs on the wall and bend down slightly so Jeff and Jan won't see your head. You mouthed to (crush name)

'We will not speak of this'

He nodded. You heard Jan say

"They're not here"

Then you heard footsteps walking away. You putted your legs down to the floor, then let go of (crush name). You and (crush name) went to the benches. When you got there, the countries were waiting for you. You said

"Sorry for the long wait…"

"Che, what took you so long you idiot?"

Romano said. You replied

"I don't want to talk about. By the way, there's a field trip right? Who's your partner?"

"What field trip?"

America asked. You said

"You dumbass, Tr. Melba just announced it to us…"

~~~~~~~~~~flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was homeroom, all of you were noisy. Tr. Melba went up in front and said

"Children, we have a field trip"

All of you cheered. She continued

"The field trip will be at next Friday so you'll have time to choose a partner. It can be your classmate or a friend from the other section. I'll give you a permission slip that your parents will allow you to go to the field trip"

The she gave the permission slips.

~~end of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, that announcement"

America remembered. You asked

"Now, who will be your partner?"

The answers you got was

'Iggy!' (America)

'F-fine you bloody twat but only to join in the field trip. America' (England)

'China' (Russia)

'Aiyah! Why me?! Ah, fine. Yiwan*' (China)

'Ve~ Doitsu!'

'*sigh* vell alright. Italy' (Germany)

'Oi potato bastard! Don't even harm fratello!'

'Dios mio, Romano you'll be my partner' (Spain)

'F-fine, dammit. But if Venenziano gets hurt, let me go crazy!' (Romano)

'I was thinking of Lara. She's a darling~' (France)

'W-werr, I was thinking about Jester. He is kind of nice…' (Japan)

"Okay then. Well, who'll be your partner, (crush name)?"

You questioned. He replied while blushing and stuttering

"Ah! W-well, I was thinking about a-asking you to be m-m-my partner. So w-will you?"

"S-sure! I was thinking about asking you too!"

You replied.

"Woot! (Crush name) get some! Woot!"

America hollered. You hollered back

"SHUT UP AND GET SOME WITH YOUR UKE!"

America finally shut up. You laughed and asked

"The permission slip said we can bring our cellphones. So any of you will bring your cellphones?"

All of them raised their hands. You said

"Great! Maybe we can exchange numbers?"

All of them were blushing. You knew what they thought and said

"And I'm not going out with any of you, well maybe one…"

(Crush name) blushed more while the others sulked while others remained poker face. You said

"Come on (crush name). We have to research about something, right?"

(Crush name) thought for a while and nodded and went to follow you.

~~the day before field trip, dismissal~~~~~~~~~~~~

You, (crush name), and the countries were at the benches. You said

"Tomorrow will be fun!"

(Crush name) smiled and said

"Yeah, remember the picture wars?"

Both of you laughed. America was singing 'Kiss the girl' while Spain was doing the background music with his guitar. Japan was videoing it. America was in the first verse

'There, you see her, sitting across your way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her~'

They continued singing. Your (e/c) eyes met (crush's e/c) eyes. You were mesmerized by the beautiful (crush's e/c) orbs, while (crush name) was hypnotized by your (e/c) eyes. Both of you were about to kiss when a really loud horn awaken both of you from trance. When you realized that you were about to kiss him, you ran away quickly and said

"Sorry got to go!"

You ran away blushing. (Crush name) said out loudly

"What they said was true; (name) has beautiful eyes…"

"Dude, did you just say that (name) has beautiful eyes?"

(Crush name) answered

"W-what? No I didn't. W-well sort of, okay I did say (name) has beautiful eyes"

"What did you see in (name)'s 'beautiful' eyes, amigo?"

Spain questioned. (Crush name) answered with a relaxed face

"True beauty of one's personality. One's beauty does not count from the outside, but what's on the inside that counts…"

America mocked

"Dude, your being like England, he recites his Shakespeare like that…"

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT, YOU BLOODY TWAT!"

England yelled, little did they know that you were listening to them. You blushed at the comment (crush name) said about your eyes. You managed to group some courage and said

"Guys?"

All of them looked at you; (crush name) was blushing when he saw you. He stuttered

"(N-name)! How long have you been h-here?!"

"Enough to hear what you said about my eyes…"

(Crush name) became red scarlet because of what you said. England asked

"Why did (crush name) say 'what they say'?"

"Oh, about that. Some snobby girl that was used to be my classmate in the 2th grade which now is in an another school had challenged me to a staring contest. When the contest started, she looked me in the eyes. Her eyes widen because of the color. She said it was beautiful when light reflects it. She began telling to her snobby bitches- I mean friends. They began hurting me for having more beautiful eyes than them. Every day, I would have a new bruise on me but it didn't harm my eyes. Even today, I still have the bruises, but only the mark. No one has looked me in the eye until today. Now you got your answer now I must go"

~~~~~next day morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of you were required to wear a t-shirt, official jogging pants and rubber shoes. After all of you had find your partner and found a seat in the bus, Tr. Ely (class adviser of the other classroom) announced

"Hello everybody, please enjoy our field trip for today. All of you have to hold hands with your partner so you can't get lost. Our first destination is (random place)"

Then the bus went off to (random place). While on the way, you said to (crush name)

"This ride will be long so do you want to listen to songs on my phone with me?"

"Sure"

You gave the other ear piece of your ear phones and searched for a song in your phone. The song you chose was 'Thousand Years'. You were planning to make a piano cover of it. The song started

_'Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
_How to be brave  
_How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
_But watching you stand alone  
_All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_  
One step closer

(Chorus)  
_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more'_

_In the corner of your eye, (crush name) was humming along the song. You smiled a little._

'Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
_Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_  
One step closer

(Repeat Chorus)'

Now (crush name) saw you singing with the song.

'_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
_I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
One step closer  
One step closer

(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more  
And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more…'

Both of you looked at each other. You said

"You know this song, do you?"

He blushed and said

"Yes and you know this too"

"Wanna sing this together quietly?"

"Okay"

"I'll start first"

Then you began to sing. After the first chorus, (crush name) began the second verse. Both of you didn't notice a crowd surrounding you. Both of you sang the bridge. Your voices blended nicely. After both of you finished the song, an applause was heard. Even Tr. Melba and Tr. Ely were clapping. You and (crush name) were blushing mad. Marian said

"Oh my God, are both of you gay?!"

"NO! I was thinking about (crush's fem name)!"

You replied. (Crush name) said angrily

"You like my sister?!"

"Like you aren't in love with my sister…"

"You win this round, (boy name)…"

(Crush name) glared. Tr. Melba announced

"We're here already so get your bags, partners and hold hands"

The boys with boy partners blushed, the boys with girl partners blushed madly, while the girls with girl partners cheered. You and (crush name) awkwardly hold hands with a light pink dusting both of your faces. England, America, China, Russia, Germany, Romano, and Japan were blushing too. You said

"Wanna take pics of the others?"

"Why not"

Both of you took out your phones and pictured the countries. The bus parked left two buses. Tr. Melba said

"Now all of you behave because we have 3 companion schools, the (random school name where the nyotalias are), (random school name for the Nordics) and St. Therese Educational Private School…"

"Wait, St. Therese Educational Private School too? Oh no…"

(Crush name) said. You said

"We are so in trouble…"

"Definitely…"

You and (crush name) were seated nearest at the door so both of you were the ones first to go off the bus. (Crush name)'s hands tighten his grip on your hand. You gulped and went down the bus. When all you got off the bus, you saw Yui and (random girl name) were together. You asked

"Y-yui?"

"(N-name)?"

You nodded. A pair of arms wrapped you, she said

"It's been a long time!"

You returned the hug and replied

"Yes, but is Miguel there?"

"Yes why?"

(Crush name) shuddered. You said

"Long story…"

Tr. Melba asked

"(Boy name), you know them?"

"Yes Miss, I used to go to this school when I was in preschool"

"Okay, hurry up. You can chit-chat later when we'll have the meeting"

You nodded and bid farewell to your friend. After all of you, including (random school name where the nyotalia are) and St. Therese Educational School are in the meeting room, a girl in a yellow t-shirt, jeans and yellow rubber shoes appeared and said

"Welcome children, I am Miss (random woman name). I will be your tour guide for today. We are in the meeting room. We are here to meet new friends from other schools. So all of you can scatter around the room and meet on another. By the way, you can be noisy"

She had a peaceful smile on. You and (crush name) grinned. Tr. Melba was the strictest teacher you've known. You and (crush name) and approached (fem name of crush) and (boy name). You greeted

"Hi"

"Hello"

(Boy name) replied. You asked

"You like anime?"

"Hai"

You looked through the crowd. Your eyes saw a silver haired boy with bright violet eyes and a really light blonde boy with indigo eyes poking the silver haired boy muttering

'Onii-chan'

'I won't say it!'

They silver haired boy replied. You exclaimed

"Hey look! Isn't that Iceland and Norway"

(Boy name) look at where you were pointing at, his eyes widen in shock. He said

"Yeah…"

"I have a plan to meet them"

"What is it?"

"Both of us would go together but I'll pretend to fall face flat in front of them. They'll notice us and help me up then bla bla bla we meet them in personal. By the way, you have braces?"

"Yeah. Just got them on last Sunday"

"Cool. Come on, before I go squeal of happiness…"

Both of you were walking to the two Nordics. (Crush name) and (Fem name of crush) followed. You were about to fall when both you and (boy name) slipped on water on the floor. Both of you landed on your back and in front of Iceland and Norway. Both of them looked at you. You and (boy name) sat up, got silent but you laughed saying

"Ha, ha ha ha! Við erum svo klaufalegt! Við erum svo eins Dino Cavallone!*"

(Boy name) laughed too. (Crush name) and (Fem name of crush) helped both of you up. Iceland asked

"You know Icelandic?"

"Yup. Let me introduce ourselves, I'm (name), the one on my right is (boy name), on my left is (crush name) and on (boy name)'s right is (Fem name of crush). I assume your Emil Steilsson and Lukas Bondevik…"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW US?!"

Ice asked. You said

"Of course. Me and (boy name) know that you, Iceland and Norway, are a part of the Nordic 5"

"Oh, if you do then what is Ice's favorite treat?"

Norway asked. You replied

"Licorice"

"What's the name of his pet bird and what kind is it?"

"A puffin named 'Mr. Puffin'"

"What did Denmark gave to me when we were kids?"

"A cross pin that you're wearing until today"

"What does Norway call Denmark?"

Iceland asked. (Boy name) replied with ease

"Anko"

"What does Denmark call Norway?"

"Norge, because it's difficult to pronounce says Denmark"

"What is Denmark's human name?"

"Mathias"

"Sweden's name?"

"Berwald"

"Finland's?"

"Tino"

"I guess you really know us. Wait, what is the title of our character song?"

Iceland asked. (Boy name) gave a questioned look but you answered with ease

"Always Together"

Then you took out your phone, and played the song. Iceland blushed. Denmark appeared and hollered

"Norge! Ice! Your picking up some girls aren't you?"

Norway was about to strangle him with the ID strap, but you said

"I'll take care of him…"

Then you hit him with your frying pan and Denmark loses consciousness. Norway asked

"Can I have a frying pan too?"

"Sure. I have a bigger one anyway…"

You gave Norway your frying pan. Finland and Sweden appeared suddenly. Finland asked

"Norway, is Denmark alright?"

"Yes, (name) hit him unconscious…"

While they were having a conversation, you whispered to (boy name)

"Let's fool them that they'll pick you as me and me as you"

"I was thinking the same thing too"

Right on cue, Finland went to both of you asking

"Who's (name)?"

"You have to guess who's (name) and who's (boy name)"

Both of you said. Out of nowhere, two caps came out and on top of your and (boy name)'s head, hiding your left eye while hiding (boy name)'s right eye. Finland said

"The one hiding the right eye is (name) while the other one is (boy name)"

"Wrong guess, Finland"

Both of you took off your hats. You introduced your selves

"I'm (name) and this is (boy name)"

"Th'n why 're y'u cr'ss dr'ss'ng?"

"Wrong judged gender and a long story"

(Boy name) replied. Iceland asked

"Why does (boy name) have long hair while you don't (name)"

"He let his hair grow longer while I cutted it short but it's growing longer, enough to tie it a little"

You took out a rubber band out of your pocket and tied your hair, leaving side bangs. Sweden asked

"H'w d'd y'u kn'w th't T'n' 's F'nl'nd?"

"We are fans of the Nordic 5, Sweden…"

You replied. Denmark finally woke up, he said

"What happened?"

"(Name) hitted you with a frying pan"

"Oh~ someone's into me~"

Denmark grabbed (boy name) by the waist, about to kiss him. But on cue, you and Norway hitted him on the head while (boy name) kicked his country jewels the same time. When Denmark fell down, you and (boy name) cheered

"TRIPLE KILL!"

All of you laughed (except Finland and Sweden). You said

"Come on (crush name), let's go to Leon-"

"Wait, HONG KONG IS HERE?!"

Ice blushed. You shouted to (crush name)

"_Kunin mo si Hong Kong, iho-hold of ko si Ice*!_ Norway, help me hold of Emil from running away!"

"Already on it"

Norway was holding Ice's arms. Iceland squirmed

"Let go of me! And don't call me Emil!"

"Call me 'Onii-chan' first…"

"Never! Let go of me! Oh I give up, nee~ Onii-chan~"

Norway let go of him but you held him off. Norway said

"I knew you still love me"

"S-shut up! I only did it so you can let go of me. OKAY, WHO'S HOLDING ME BACK?!"

"Be quiet Ice, Leon is about to arrive. And I'm not letting go because you're so cute!"

On cue, Hong Kong and (crush name) arrived. Hong Kong stuttered

"H-hey, I-ice"

"H-hi L-leon…"

"Why is (name) holding you off? I thought you were stronger than that…"

Ice began to go red scarlet. You motioned (boy name) to come to you. You whispered

"Hold on Ice for me. I'm just gonna clip my left side bangs"

He nodded and when you let go, he hold him off. You took off your rubber band and clipped your left side bang to your head. It makes you look like Norway. You then took Iceland. You thanked (boy name) and let go of Ice. You mentioned

"Phew! Man, Ice cut off some of the licorice…"

"(NAME)!"

He was about to punch when you water bended some water on his hand and froze it. Iceland fell down because of the heaviness of the ice on his hand. Hong Kong went to him and helped him up, asking

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm alright"

You apologized and unfroze the ice

"Sorry Ice, but if you do that again, I might punch you instead. Come on, (crush name) I want to have a talk with Miguel. Bye Nordics, see you later!"

*_Yiwan- China's pronunciation of Russia's human name  
*ha ha ha ha ha! We are so clumsy! We are so like Dino Cavallone!  
*Get Hong Kong, I'll hold off Ice!_


	41. Chapter 32

Now the journey of finding Miguel, or the friggin dumbass as you would call, began. While finding them, you bumped into someone, which made you fall. When you open your eyes, you saw Nico and Miguel together. You said (with lots of sarcasm)

"Nice to see you today Miguel and Nico…"

"What do you want, (name)?"

"Oh a little talk about what happened the last time we saw each other…"

You stood up, took off your clip and tied your hair up. You added

"How in the world would you think that I would like you today with that attitude? Plus, *murmuring which (crush name) can hear* you two are idiots…"

(Crush name) was holding his laughter. Nico asked

"But why did you like that nerd?"

"One, he is not a nerd. Two he can speak Tagalog and English, likes History, notices me, remembers my birthday and is the nicest person I met even when I cry he always comforts me"

"But he's a year older than you"

"How did you know that?"

(Crush name) asked. Miguel replied

"We have our resources…"

"But I don't care if he's a year older than me, even it does bother me…"

"That makes him a pedo…"

"Shut up"

(Crush name) replied. You gripped (crush name)'s hand a little tighter. He said

"We got to go now"

Then you left. While going away, you said

"Let's check on the Hong Ice we did…"

"Hong Ice?"

"A pairing of Hong Kong and Iceland"

"Okay, but they'll notice us…"

"You know why sometimes the teacher did not pick me when I'm not raising my hand and only notices me when I raise my hand? This"

You and (crush name) became invisible. (Crush name) was amazed. He said

"That's why you're so shy and nobody notices you…"

"Meanie and nobody feels you…"

Both of you went to the Nordics. Denmark was annoying Norway, Sweden was scaring poor Finland while Iceland and Hong Kong was talking to each other, pink dusting on each other's cheeks. You whispered

"They'll hear us so I'll scare Denmark…"

You crept to Denmark's back and whispered into his ear

"I see you, but you won't see me~"

"AAH! Norge there's a ghost behind me!"

"Nothing is behind your back, Anko…"

"But it whispered something to me!"

You then whispered into Norway's ear with a different childish voice of yours

"Fu~ why don't you see me yet you see fairies and trolls~"

You then went away from him. He eyes widen and muttered annoyed

"Show yourself…"

You then went to Hong Kong and whispered

"Ice has a crush on you. Ask him, if he blushes and denies just annoy him until he gives in…"

Hong Kong asked

"Ice, do you have a crush on me?"

"WHAT? How did you find out- I mean no!"

"I heard what you first said and I like you too…"

Ice turned red scarlet. You then whispered again to Denmark

"Come and find me~"

"AAH! Norge, it's behind me again!"

"Dammit… I don't see it…"

Norway says with annoyance. You whispered to Denmark

"I'm a girl that died in this building 5 years ago. You all awaken my spirit because of your noise, now I'm gonna get **YOU** first because of your loudness…"

"AHH! NORGE IT'S A GIRL! AND SHE'S GONNA GET ME!"

"Call me Soul Eater, Mathias or should I say Denmark~"

Denmark was clinging on Norway like he's gonna die if he let go. He stuttered

"The ghost's n-name is SOUL EATER and she knows my name!"

You whispered to (crush name)

"Let's go to Norway and Denmark's front. We'll scare them saying

'SURPRISE!'

With our eyes changing color, mine will be red; yours will be yellow or gold…"

(Crush name) nodded and followed you. When both of you arrived, you whispered

"3, 2, 1…"

Both of you appeared

"SURPRISE!"

"AAHHH!"

Denmark screamed. The Nordics, including Hong Kong looked at Denmark. The poor Dane was scared full of shit. He looked like he was about to die. You and the others laughed hard because of his face, even Sweden chuckled. You managed to say between laughs

"HA HA HA HA HA! OH MY GOD! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! HA HA HA HA HA! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL AND SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! MY GOD! YOU'RE SCARED YET YOU'RE OLDER THAN US!"

(Crush name) added. Denmark whined

"(Name) ~ that was mean~"

"That was payback from almost kissing my brother…"

"What, THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER?!"

"We cross dress…"

"He looks really feminine…"

"I know but you face was priceless! Right, Norway?"

"She's right Anko. Your face was priceless, but why me too?"

"I want to see Denmark clinging on you like he's gonna die plus, he's still holding on you and you still didn't push him off you…"

Norway blushed. Then said

"G-get off, Anko…"

"No, you cuddly"

"I still have the frying pan (name) gave me…"

Denmark let go of Norway and held his hands up. You asked

"Can I get your autographs and numbers? I and my friend love you Nordics, and I would really want to show her your autographs…"

"Sure" (Iceland)

"M'kay" (Norway)

"Okay!" (Finland)

"Why n't?" (Sweden)

"Hell yeah!" (Denmark)

Are the answers you got from the Nordics. You said

"Thank you!"

You then took out a piece of paper and the Nordics wrote on it. After they autographed it, Miss (random woman name) said

"Children, get into your groups now, (random name of nyotalia school) on the left, (your school) next to (random name of nyotalia school), (random school name for Nordics) next to (your school) and St. Therese Educational Private School on the right, we are now gonna enter the theater and watch some events in history of the world"

You, (crush name), (boy name), and (fem name of crush) high fived, you saw the countries tear a little. Miss (random woman name) said

"Now, turn off your gadgets because we will now enter the theater. (Random name of Nyotalia School) will enter first then the other school follows. Each school will have two guides with them and the guides will guide you to your seats"

~`~`~`~Time skip by Artisticlittlegirl10~`~`~`~

After all of you got in, all of you were quiet. (Crush name) was on your left while England was on your right. Then the movie began. The whole thing, you, (crush name), and the countries watched attentively while the others just do some stuff so they won't get bored. When it got to the American Revolutionary War, America and England was about to cry. When America saw England about to cry, he hugged him immediately. England's eyes widen and hugged back, letting some tears fall. You placed your hands on America's and England's shoulders. America looked at you, you whispered

"He still misses you, you know"

America nodded and they let go of each other. When World War 1 and 2 came, you looked at the countries. All of you were in one row (wow, that's a lot of seats). Italy looked like he was about to cry, Germany, Spain and Romano comforted him; Romano even gave up on shooing the German away but instead ignored him and continued comforting his brother. Japan wasn't looking at the screen at all, but you saw some tears falling. America and the other Allies (except China), was smiling because the beated the Axis, two times. Piri (Philippines) was tearing up a little; S. Korea didn't even laugh at the crying Filipino boy but comforted him. China was comforting Japan murmuring

"Even though you hurted us, we still forgive you. We are still family…"

You looked at the countries with a worried look; (crush name) putted his hand on your shoulder and muttered

"It's okay. They've gone through much and they can't carry the sadness. It's alright to be worried…"

You nodded and continued watching the presentation.

~`~`~`~ Time skip because Artisticlittlegirl10 is about to cry waterfalls if she continues~`~`~`~

After the presentation, Miss (random woman name) announced

"Children, we are about to go to the museum so check all your things. Now please line up with your partner"

After you checked your things, you lined up with (crush name). England and America was behind you and (crush name). Some kids are still not in line so you asked England

"Arthur, are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm alright now poppet. No need to worry about me"

"If you say so…"

You replied. Miss (random woman name) said

"Children, we're about to go now"

Then all of you went to the museum. All of you went to the world history section; there were a lot of things. Miss (random woman name) said

"All of you can scatter with your partner but no one can go outside this wing until we are going to an another wing"

Then all of you scattered. You whispered to (crush name)

"Let's scare the countries. I'll use their nyotalia voices"

"Sure"

You and (crush name) turned invisible. You whispered

"Piri first?"

"Piri? Who's Piri?"

"Philippines"

"Sure"

You and (crush name) went to Piri and Korea. You whispered to Piri

"Piri-chan, do you still remember me?"

Piri turned around but he didn't hit you. He murmured

"_Sino ka_?*"

"_Di mo ako naalala? Sayang, nagpunta na tayo dito noon eh. Mag kasama pa nga, hawak kamay*"_

_"_Show yourself"

"I am, but you can't see me…"

(Crush name) now whispered to Piri

"_Halika na, Juan, laro tayo, tagu-taguan!*"_

"No can do"

You muttered to (crush name)

"Say

'Bulaga'

In 3 2 1"

"Bulaga!"

"HIE!"

Piri jolted. He said

"(Boy name)! (Crush name)! Don't do that again!"

"Sorry, Emilio…" you responded. Piri asked

"Why do you know my first name?"

"Facebook"

"I knew I shouldn't have made that page…"

~`~`~`~after the museum tour~`~`~`~

"Children, we are now going to eat at the picnic area. Now line up please"

All of you lined up, and then went to the picnic area. When all of you arrived at the picnic area, it was a big grassy field, with many picnic tables and chairs. Miss (random woman name) said

"Now all of you eat, and pick where you wanna eat. You can sit on the grass and there put you must put the trash in the right trash bins"

You invited all the countries and (boy name) and (fem crush name) to eat on the field like a picnic, they agreed. You were happy because they agreed. When all of you were seated, you said

"Thank you so much for agreeing!"

"You're welcome (name)!"

They all replied the same time. They all looked at each other and chuckled. Spain suggested

"We should have a singing contest, I brought my guitar"

"Si!"

Feliciano, Margareta, and Carmen agreed, but you asked

"Any of you hungry, I'm not"

"No"

Some answered while others shook their heads. You said

"Great, Toni get your guitar ready. Who'll go first?"

Then an argument started. You got their attention, saying

"For no arguments, I-I will start. Antonio, can I borrow your guitar?"

"Si!"

"Gracias*"

You then began strumming the guitar. It sounded western like but fast. After 28 seconds of strumming, you lightly hitted the guitar with each nail on your (left/right) hand except the thumb, you began

'After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution,  
this is now an open and upright anti-war nation.  
As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag,  
evil spirits will disperse from my ICBM (intercontinental ballistic missiles).

Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move.  
Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.'

Then you played the chorus skillfully.

'Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach it.  
This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine.'

You continued strumming the guitar with ease while singing.

'The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible.  
With your ray gun, shoot out the azure sky and into the far distance.

Hundreds of fights will give one the appearance of an officer.  
The courtesans are going here and there on a parade for their regular guests.  
Everyone, assemble here now.  
It's a march of the saints. One! Two! Three! Four!

To pass through the gate to dhyāna*, and achieve nirvana with cleansing,  
the closing act must be a happy finale, accompanied by applause from the audience.'

Then you repeated the chorus. After the chorus, you sang

'The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible.  
The hill of hope is in the far distance, so shoot up your flashlight grenade.

Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move.  
Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.'

You repeated the chorus, again.

'Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. You will sing, and I will dance.  
This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your ray gun.'

Applause was given to you by the countries. You said

"Thank you, who's next?"

"I am"

(Crush name) answered. You asked Spain

"Can I play for a while?"

"Si"

"Thanks"

You nodded at (crush name) to start. He started

'_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
_How to be brave  
_How can I love when I'm afraid  
to fall  
_But watching you stand alone  
_All of my doubt  
suddenly goes away somehow_

One step closer

(Chorus)  
_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
_Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this'_

_(Crush name) looked at you, you blushed mad._

'One step closer

(Repeat Chorus)  
And all along  
I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more'

You were too surprise that he dedicated the song for you that you didn't bother to ask. (Crush name) sighed and pulled your hair. You yelped and said while blushing

"(Crush name)! I told you not to touch my hair! Only I can touch it!"

"You were frozen, okay"

"Okay, who's next?"

~`~`~`~Time skip by Gilbird~`~`~`~

All of them sang nicely. After they sang, America asked

"(Name), dudette, why don't you want anybody else to touch your hair, just hair"

"Alfred, dude, can I touch your cowlick?"

"Sure, just hair"

You then got hold of his cowlick. When you touched it, his eyes widen and blushed. You then let go of his cowlick. You said

"Now you know?"

"Y-yeah"

"Let's play truth or dare!"

As usual, majority wins, yes. You then got a bottle and a book (not diary!) from your bag. You placed the book first on the middle then placed the bottle on top of the book and spinned it. The bottle stopped on Piri. You asked

"Truth or dare, Piri?"

"Truth"

"Come on, you know the Filipino style…"

He sighed then clasped his fingers together. You asked

"You still depend on America sometimes?"

"_Hindi no- ARAY! DIYOS KO PO! ARAY! ARAY! TANGINA MO! OO!"_

You let go of him then slapped him, **_HARD_**. Piri said

"Ouch. I guess I deserve that for cursing your mother right?"

"Of course, you should thank God that Tr. Melba is far away from us"

"Ve~ (name) why did you slap Philippines?"

"Philippines…"

"Come here Italy. I'll whisper it to you…"

Then Italy and Piri talked. (Crush name) said

"Good move…"

After Piri explained to Italy, Piri spun the bottle again. It stopped on you, Piri asked

"Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"You have R-18 mangas of USUK?"

Piri didn't even started squeezing that you replied

"Of course"

"Unfair…"

Piri pouted. Arthur threatened

"(NAME), I'LL FEED YOU MY FOOD-"

You hitted Arthur with your frying pan immediately. Arthur landed on America, which made Alfred blush. While all of you were continuing the game, Alfred was looking at Arthur. He looked peaceful. Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur's forehead. When Alfred straightened up, Arthur just woke up. When Arthur saw Alfred's face he blushed scarlet.

~`~`~`~Time skip by lazy author~`~`~`~

Miss (random woman name) announced

"Children, we are now gonna go to the zoo so all of you group with your schoolmates and ride on your bus. The two assigned guides will come with you into the bus"

Then all of you got out of the building and hopped on the bus.

~`~`~`~ in the bus~`~`~`~`~

The tour guides was trying to entertain all of you but you were bored to death. You remembered that you have the Nordics numbers. You texted Iceland

"Hæ Ísland, hvað ertu að gera þarna?*"

After you send the text, Iceland replied

"Doing some leiðinlegur* stuff they call fun…"

"Same here, why do you like Hong Kong anyway?"

"Because even though Sve is scary, he doesn't show any signs of fear, plus, he's really hot. Don't tell anyone that I told you that… "

"Ég lofa, ég mun ekki segja Leon*"

"Þakka þér*"

You then texted America (the countries, even the nyotalia, already gave their number)

"Dude, what r u doing with England?"

"Nothing dudette, we are so bored, anything that we can do?"

"Both of you are in the back right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Put your arm around him. Both of you aren't noticed there"

"If you say so, but if he kills me, I'll blame you"

You then looked at the back. America placed his arm around England and England blushed but didn't kill him but placed his head on America's shoulder. America texted

"Dudette, I love you for making me do it"

"You're welcome"

You texted England

"Getting cozy with your hero, aren't you England?"

"*sigh* yes (name), I'm getting cozy with my hero…"

"Both of you look good together"

"Thank you (name)"

"You are welcome"

You texted Norway

"Hei, hva gjør du der?*"

"Nå, jeg bare hitted Anko med stekepanne du ga meg*"

"Vente, hvis du sitter med Danmark, så hvem er ved siden av Island?*"

"Grønland*"

"Jente eller gutt?*"

"Jente*"

"Hvordan kommer jeg ikke møtt Grønland i morges?*"

"Hun var opptatt med hennes venner som er jenter. Jeg bare la henne være fordi hun ikke har noen venner som er jenter i sitt land.*"

"You're such a good brother. Who's older by the way, Greenland or Iceland?"

"I think Iceland is older. Takk* for the compliment"

Now you texted Romano

"What happening back there?"

"Just some fucking bastards who keep me awake when I want to sleep"

"Don't tell me. It's Josh, Jeff, and Jan?"

"Yes. They're making me blow up in this bus"

"Hey, is Alyhan there?"

"Yeah, he's quiet. That ain't him at all…"

"He changed since he kept coming to school early. Plus, he nicer to me than in the 1st grade"

"Why?"

"In the 1st grade, when I was new here. Alyhan would tease me fat"

"Okay"

You then closed your cellphone and thought for a while. You remembered that there was a talent showdown titled 'The Next Filipino Dance Idols' this 1st Saturday of December at the Araneta Coliseum*. You tapped (crush name) shoulder and asked

"Remember that there's a talent showdown this 1st Saturday of December?"

"Yeah"

"Maybe you, me, (boy name), and (fem name of crush) can join their contest"

"I'm in. The price was 100,000 (currency)"

"If we win, then that makes it 25,000 (currency) for each of us"

"Let's text (fem name of crush) and (boy name), I'll text (boy name), you'll text (fem name of crush)"

Both of you texted

'(Boy name/fem name of crush), wanna form a group with me and (name/ crush name) for the talent showdown at the Araneta Coliseum?'

'Sure!'

'Great, we'll meet up at…'

Both of you still didn't know where to meet. You said

"The mall, tomorrow, (at what time your mall opens), food court"

"Great"

Both of you added to the text

'The mall, tomorrow, (at what time your mall opens), food court'

'Okay'

You and (crush name) high-fived. You said

"I know what we're going to dance"

You connected your earphone to your phone and instructed (crush name)

"Wear this"

He nodded and wore the earphones. You played Senbonzakura with video (MMD Nordics). (Crush name) watched in awe. When the video finished, he said

"Awesome…"

"I know right? I want to dance this, please?"

"Of course!"

~`~`~`~At the zoo~`~`~`~

Your bus arrived first, so Tr. Ely said

"Children, hold hands with your partner because we are now at the zoo"

"Yes, Tr. Ely"

You and (crush name) accidentally linked your fingers together. When both of you realized that both of you were linking fingers together, both of you blushed. But (crush name) ignored and gripped a little tighter, you smiled a little. When all of you got off the bus, St. Therese Educational Private School's bus arrived. You and (crush name) shuddered a little but kept holding each other's hand ((A/N: SO CHEESY!)). When all of you got to the panda section, China and you were squealing a little. When it came to the polar bear section, you squealed a little. Mostly any animal that the country likes, you squeal. When it came to the snake section, the zoo keeper asked a volunteer to try to hold a big snake. You volunteered immediately. The countries were surprised that you volunteered. The others won't volunteer because it was slimy they said. When you were little, your parents brought you to the zoo that you're in. You were 7 then. You volunteered at holding the snake too. When the zoo keeper saw you volunteer, she said

"Well isn't it little (boy name) that's already big. How are you and your parents?"

"Hi Miss Jasmine, we're alright, how's Daisy?"

Daisy was the name of the snake. She replied

"Daisy's gotten longer…"

"Daisy?"

Marian asked. Miss Jasmine replied

"Daisy is the name of the snake that (boy name) is going to hold"

Daisy really knows you from your look and voice. Miss Jasmine was holding the snake so you said

"Daisy, it's me, (boy name)…"

You held out your arm. The snake didn't bite, but slithered to your arm. You said

"You missed me, didn't you girl?"

The snake nodded. You asked

"Miss Jasmine, you trained Daisy again didn't you?"

"Yes, try to feed her (boy name)"

"Sure"

Miss Jasmine gave you a glove first. You whispered to Daisy

"Daisy, can you move to my neck?"

The snake followed and wrapped her ((A/N: Yes, it's a her)) tail around your body so she wouldn't fall. Her head was at your left. You wore the glove and Miss Jasmine gave you some piece of meat. You said

"Daisy, here…"

You gave the meat. She ate it without harm a piece of your hand. The others, who were watching, applauded. Miss Jasmine said

"Now you're gonna go to the elephant habitat. Now come here Daisy"

The snake slithered back to Miss Jasmine's arm. The snake slithered back to Miss Jasmine and waved her tail signaling good bye, you said

"Wow, Daisy knows how to say goodbye by shaking her tail…"

"Huh? I didn't train her that. Maybe she taught herself"

"Okay. Bye Daisy!"

~`~`~`~At the elephant habitat~`~`~`~

The zoo keeper there, Mister Joe, asked a volunteer to try to hold Jumbo, the elephant's, snout and tusk. You volunteered again because no one doesn't want to touch icky animal snout as they would say. Most of the animals in the zoo know you. When Mister Joe saw you, he said

"(Boy name), glad to see you again"

"Hi Mister Joe, Hi Jumbo!"

The elephant waved his snout. You went to Jumbo and said

"Missed me boy?"

The elephant waved his ears signaling yes. Mister Joe asked

"Try feeding him some peanuts, (boy name)"

"Okay"

Mister Joe gave you some peanuts. You hold out one peanut, and instructed

"Jumbo, do you want a peanut?"

Jumbo took the peanut from your hand and ate it. You gave him the other peanuts. The others applauded again. Mister Joe said

"All of you are now going to the bird habitat. Have fun!"

~`~`~`~At the bird habitat~`~`~`~

"I need to two volunteers. Who wants to volunteer?"

You volunteered again. You really missed the animals so you want to volunteer. Mister Richard, the bird keeper, teased

"Well ain't it little (boy name)…"

"Mister Richard~"

You pouted. He ruffled your hair saying

"Just kidding~"

(Boy name) then volunteered. Mister Richard said

"Well, ain't it (name)? How ya been, mate?"

"Fine, Mister Richard"

"Now come on you two. All of us are going to see the 5 rare blue macaws"

You and (boy name) eyes twinkled with excitement. Mister Richard guided all of you to the blue macaw habitat. You already knew the two birds so you called out

"Blu? Jewel?"

Two blue macaws came to you. One male that was blue and a female that was light blue. They chirped. (Boy name) said

"Hey Blu, hey Jewel"

They chirped again. You said

"How are you?"

The chirped 3 times and 3 little blue macaw baby chicks flew to you. You said

"Aw~ they're adorable, and this guy over there looks like Blu~"

"That Mac, the eldest of the three, he hatched first."

Mister Richard said.

~`~`~`~ Outside the zoo~`~`~`~

"Kids, we are now going to go to Luneta Park or Rizal Park*"

The tour guides announced. All of you cheered, they said

"It'll be a long trip, so we'll have a guessing game"

Most of you cheered but you, (crush name) and the countries didn't. You texted (boy name)

'What are you doing there?'

'Just some guessing game, you?'

'Same. By the way, you and (fem name of crush) will have to wear comfortable clothes tomorrow. When we all met at the food court, we'll have to find a place where we can practice'

'Okay, I know where we could practice tomorrow'

'Where?'

'My tree house'

'No fair, you have a tree house while I don't *pouts*'

'I made it myself. On the second Saturday of December, I'll come over there and help you make one J'

'OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!'

'You're welcome!'

"(Crush name) I know where we can practice"

"Where?"

"(Boy name)'s tree house. We have to wear comfortable clothes tomorrow"

"Okay"

Your phone buzzed. Someone is calling you, you greeted

"Hello?"

"(Name), can you be in charge of the music, steps and costume? I'll be in charge of the blockings and position"

"Sure. By the way, you'll lead us to your tree house, am I correct?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

Both of you hang up. (Crush name) asked

"Who was it?"

"(Boy name)"

"Why did he call?"

"He asked if I can be in charge of the music and the steps, I agreed. He said he'll be in charge on the positions and blockings"

"We already have the music and steps so the costumes are last?"

"Yup. My Grandfather, who works a tailor shop, can make us our costumes. He'll make it free because I'll continue the business and they have a lot of extra fabric anyway"

"Great then. We're all free of charges. The accessories are left, right?"

"You saw my room, right?"

"Yeah"

"And there were two big closets?"

"Yes, why?"

"The one on the left are my daily clothes the other one was for cosplay costumes. You know that I'm an otaku remember?"

"Oh. So you have your own costume?"

"Yeah, I have a picture of it in my phone"

You browsed you photos for it. You found it and showed it to (crush name). He said

"It looks like a Japanese military uniform…"

"It is and you remember the song I sang when we went to the picnic area?"

"Yes"

"That was the English version"

"Oh"

"Children, we're already here!"

Then all of you got out of the bus. When all of you got out, the tour guide said

"All of you can buy stuff from the vendors but spend your money wisely"

All of you scattered with your partners. You and (crush name) went to the vendors first. You and (crush name) went to different stalls. You went to the souvenir stall while (crush name) went to a hair piece stall. He bought two (f/c) hair pins with (f/c) flowers on it. He thought

'I hope she'll like it…'

You bought a (f/c of crush) hat saying 'I love Rizal Park'. You thought

'Will he like it?'

You and (crush name) met up. He said

"Close your eyes"

You closed your eyes. You felt (crush name) pinning something on your hair. He said

"Open your eyes…"

You opened your eyes and touched your bangs. You felt 2 hair pins. He said

"Look at it on a mirror…"

You took out your mirror from your pocket and saw two (f/c) hair pins with flowers pinned on your bangs. You blushed and stuttered

"T-thank you, I have something for you too. Close your eyes…"

He closed his eyes. You placed the hat on his head. He opened his eyes and felt the hat on his head. He took off the cap to have a good look on it. When he saw the design, he thanked you saying

"Thank you (name), I'll keep this forever…"

With a smile, you blushed and said

"Come on, we need to talk with (boy name) and (fem name of crush)…"

He nodded and held hands with you to find (boy name) and (fem name). Both of you found (boy name) and (fem name of crush) at one of the stalls. (Boy name) was wearing a (f/c) hat while (fem name of crush) was wearing two (f/c of crush) hair pins on her hair. You said

"We should talk about the 'The Next Filipino Dance Idols' now. If it's alright for you…"

"It's alright"

(Fem name of crush) replied and (boy name) nodded. (Crush name) said

"Come, let's sit over there…"

He pointed to a hill nearby. All of you nodded and went there. When all of you got there and got seated, you said

"I already have the music and the moves. Here"

You disconnected the earphones and played the video. When the video finished, (boy name) commented

"I've already watched that for many times and it's still awesome"

A stone hitted (boy name). You said

"Why did you say that? You know the awesome Prussia can say that…"

"Did someone call the awesome Prussia?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Yes. Prussia was behind you. You turned around and (boy name) said

"SHE DID!"

"Vell, Frau, you are now more awesome than me because you just call me 'awesome'. Your price is a kiss on zhe check from zhe awesome Prussia, kesesesesesesesesese~"

"NO!"

"(Name) I thought I just heard- BRUDER?!*"

Germany said. Prussia said

"Vell isn't it my little bruder, West. How are ya? Kesesesesesese~"

"Bruder, you shouldn't be here…"

"Come on. I wasn't stalking you. I was buying a souvenir for Elizabeta and the young master…"

"Go home, bruder…"

"Come on, West~"

"GO HOME, NOW! OR I'LL HAVE TO CALL HUNGARY THAT YOU HAVE SOME INAPPROPRIATE PICTURES OF HER!"

"Okay, okay, just don't tell her that"

Then Prussia walked away sulking. Germany said

"Sorry about mein* bruder, He can be a pain in the ass always…"

"It's okay Ludwig"

"Okay"

Then he left you continued.

"It's cool right? I already have my costume so I'll ask my Grandfather to make your costumes…"

They nodded. (Fem name of crush) asked

"But how are we gonna learn that?"

"You know, Angel/Angelo isn't the best dancers around here…"

You and (boy name) glared. (Fem crush) ((A/N: me now lazy)) shuddered a little. You said

"Maybe we should go back now. We maybe go to another place again…."

They nodded and you and (crush name) parted ways with (boy name) and (fem crush). When you and (crush name) got down from the hill, one of the tour guides said

"Children, we're now going to go to Star City!* Oh, good that you're already here. I'm Miss Katyusha"

"Miss Katyusha, do you have siblings?"

You asked. Miss Katyusha replied

"Ah yes, Ivan and Natalia, why?"

"You mean Russia and Belarus right?"

You asked. She stuttered

"I-I didn't mean to say it wrong…"

"No Ukraine, it's alright. You didn't know that I'm friends with Russia so it's okay"

"Thank you…?"

"(Name), but call me (boy name) and this is my partner here is (crush name)"

"Thank you (name). Even though I'm a crybaby, you didn't laugh at me…"

"I'm a crybaby too, so don't cry Katyusha"

You comforted her. A girl with her hair styled in pigtails tied with two red ribbons asked

"Katyusha are you alright?"

"Yes, Selena* I'm alright. These are the two kids in the front seat, (boy name) and (crush name)"

"Thank you for comforting Katyusha, (boy name) and (crush name)"

"You're welcome Seychelles"

"How did you know that I'm Seychelles?!"

"I'm friends with Francis and Arthur…"

"Okay, now get in to the bus, we're about to leave"

~`~`~`~in the bus~`~`~`~

No one was in the bus but you and (crush name). You asked

"Wanna turn invisible again, now with our stuff?"

"Sure"

Both of you held your stuff and you turned both of you invisible. (Crush name) said

"Look at me and close your eyes"

You closed your eyes. You felt a pair of lips on yours. When you opened your eyes, you saw (crush name) kissing you. You froze for a while, but kissed back. You and (crush name) pulled back, (crush name) had his eyes widen will you were not looking at him while blushing. You muttered

"None will know this, that I acted uke and not tsundere"

"Okay"

Both of you just sit back and relaxed, still invisible. You can't handle the silence any longer so you mustered up courage and murmured

"Thank you by the way, for the clips"

"You're welcome and thank you for the hat"

"So we're going to Star City huh?"

"Yeah"

"And try all the rides?"

"Yup"

"Even the scary ones?"

"Yes"

"Even the 'Death maze'?"

"Yes"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I hold you when we go into the 'Death maze' and 'Dark maze'? You already know my fears, right?"

"It's alright. All people have fears…"

"Thank you…"

"Oh no, where's (boy name) and (crush name)? I thought they boarded the bus first?"

Seychelles asked worried. The bus got noisy with ruckus. You whispered to (crush name)

"3, 2, 1 say 'here'. 3, 2, 1…"

"HERE!"

All of the people there was surprise. You and (crush name) laughed. You said between laughs

"OH MY GOSH! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACES! HA HA HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA HA HA! ALL OF YOU WERE LIKE WE WERE GONE OR KIDNAPPED!"

Both of you stopped laughing and apologized

"Sorry Miss Katyusha and Miss Selena, We aren't really noticeable anyway"

"Alright, now let's continue the guessing game"

Ukraine said. You texted (fem crush)

'What's the name of the tour guides assigned to you?'

'Mister Vash and Mister Roderich, they don't want to talk to each other. I don't know why'

'Oh, you got Switzerland and Austria. Vash is Switzerland and Roderich is Austria'

'Wait, I have to show you something tomorrow. It is (boy name)'s Christmas party gift so I need your help if he'll like it because you're his 'Hetalia' self'

'Oh, okay. So when we all meet up at the mall, we'll pretend to buy smoothies'

'Thank you'

"(Crush name), when we go to the food court tomorrow, me and (fem crush) will buy some smoothies first"

"Okay"

You looked at the window bored. You saw that (boy name)'s bus was beside your bus. You saw (boy name) looking outside the window across you. You said

"(Crush name) look!"

(Crush name) looked through the window. He saw (fem crush) and said

"So weird…"

You waved you hand and (boy name) did the same. You texted

'That was awkward…'

'Yup'

You showed the text to (crush name). You and (crush name) looked at (boy name) and (fem crush). You readied for a bro fist and (boy name) did too and you two did a bro fist. You texted

'We should cover our window now with the curtain. It's getting really awkward'

'Same page'

Both of you covered your window with the curtain. (Crush name) said

"That was really getting awkward"

"I agree"

You then got relaxed on your sit and began to get sleepy. You then drifted to sleep. Every time you fell asleep, you would go 3rd view, it feels like your soul just left your body temporarily. You took the time to roam around the bus. The people seated behind you were Japan and Jester. Japan was sleeping on Jester's shoulder while Jester was resting his head on Japan's head, sleeping peacefully. The pair behind Japan was S. Korea and Piri. The other following were Hong Kong and Taiwan, Francis and Lara, Italy and Germany, Romano and Spain, China and Russia and last America and England. You giggled when you saw America and England. They were fast asleep, England resting on America's shoulder. You then decided to see what you look like. You saw (crush name)'s jacket ((A/N: Yes, he brought a jacket)) on your sleeping body. He was fast asleep too. You kissed (crush name)'s forehead and whispered

"For as long as I live, in pain and joy, and in death I'll never forget our memories together…"

You let some tears fall. All of you were asleep, even Tr. Melba, Tr. Ely, Ukraine and Seychelles. The driver was the only one awake. You then went back to your body and woke up. (Crush name) was still asleep. You smelled the jacket on you.

'It smells like him…'

You thought. You noticed he shivered a little so you returned the jacket. You then thought for a while

'*Sigh* I wonder if I didn't make the first move in the 4th grade, will I have a better future?'

'No'

Your eyes widen and asked in thought

'Who are you?'

'I'm your other future conscience'

'Then tell me why it is right that I made the first move?'

'I'll show you but you trust me?'

'Yes, but show yourself first'

'Alright'

A girl with long (h/c) hair up to the waist appeared. She was wearing a purple hoodie, black leggings and black flats. You asked

'What should I call you?'

'Soni, call me Soni'

'Alright Soni, show me the future that I didn't make the first move'

'Okay'

She held out her hand and you held her hand. She said

'Don't let go of me, okay?'

You nodded and a flash of light made you cover your eyes. When the light was gone and you opened your eyes, you saw you, Gwen and (crush name) in the hallway alone. You were far behind (crush name), maybe a few meters, and Gwen was in front of (crush name). You heard (crush name) say

"I really want to tell you something…"

"What?"

"That you're the most amazing person I've ever known and that I liked you for a while…"

"YOU BASTARD!"

The you in the other future yelled. (Crush name) turned around and was surprised that you heard the whole thing. Gwen was standing in shock, she knew that you liked (crush name). You began running away from (crush name), and (crush name) was chasing you. He shouted

"(NAME), I CAN EXPLAIN-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR EXPLANATION! I HEARD THAT GWEN WAS THE BEST PERSON YOU EVER MET! GO AWAY FROM ME YOU BEST FRIEND LIKER! I HATE YOU! GO AND JOIN NEE-SAN INSTEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LIKED YOU!"

(Crush name) stand there in shock of what you said. Your service arrived and you said to (crush name)

"I can't believe that I liked you. Now I'll never forgive myself and you…"

You said, with tears falling. You got your stuff and went inside the vehicle immediately. Gwen got inside and explained

"(Name), I didn't know-"

"Know, what nee-san? You don't know anything at all…"

Gwen then seated on the seat across you, letting you cry. You (the one with Soni) was crying a little. Soni noticed this and hugged you, muttering

"It's okay; you picked the better choice any way…"

You stopped crying and nodded. You asked

"Can you show me the other present?"

She let go and nodded and a flash of light appeared again. When you opened your eyes again, your partner wasn't (crush name) but Alyhan. You said

'Why is Alyhan my partner?'

'He asked you and you agreed. In this present, you like Alyhan and Alyhan likes you. Mostly, both of you are together and no one knows it, but little did you both know that Jan and (crush name) know'

You saw (crush name) and Jan seated behind you and Alyhan. All of you were asleep, even you and Alyhan, only (crush name) and Jan were awake. The countries are there too. (Crush name) was crying silently and Jan was comforting him. Soni explained

'He's crying because of what happened in the past which we were before and that you and Alyhan are together now. Jan knows the story'

'Can I wake up now? I'm gonna cry waterfalls if we continue this…'

'Alright, if you wish'

'Thank you, Soni, for making me understand that I did the right thing…'

Were the last words you muttered to Soni before a flash of light came. You opened your eyes suddenly and gasped for air heavily. When your eyes had focused on the surrounding, you saw all of your 5th grade school mates around your seat with (crush name). (Crush name) asked

"Are you alright? You were crying while sleeping and were out cold…"

You touched your cheeks and felt tears.

'It wasn't a dream…'

"I'm alright now (crush name). Sorry everybody for making you worried over me…"

"It's alright (boy name). A person will be worried if their friend is out cold…"

Ukraine reassured you. You said

"What are we waiting for? Are we already at Star City?"

"Yeah"

(Crush name) answered. You said excited

"Well come on! Let's go off this bus already and ride all the rides!"

~`~`~`~Now at Star City~`~`~`~

Your school was the last one to get off the bus, Seychelles apologized

"Sorry for making everyone wait. We just had an out cold child"

"It's alright"

Miss (random woman name) said.

~`~`~`~Time skip~`~`~`~

All of you were now about to go in the "Death Maze". Luckily, (boy name) was beside you. You whispered to (boy name)

"You know 'Alice Human Sacrifice' English version?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's sing it so it'll give the others a scare"

"Sure"

~`~`~`~ All of you inside Death Maze~`~`~`~

'The first Alice was a skillful red swordswoman  
Slashing all the villagers in her kingdom  
She always wants to see more blood every day  
Showing no mercy to any one she slashes any day

This Alice was in for a big surprise  
In the forest, where she lays, she was trapped inside  
That was the punishment for her deadly sin  
Her sin was making a bloody red path which directs anyone to her cage'

You sang while in the death maze. It made you feel braver, (boy name) continued

'The second Alice was a handsome blue singer  
Singing all his wretched and twisted melodies  
Throughout the kingdom he was very known  
With his unique and his custom-made fake notes

This Alice was one with the rose  
He was shot in the head by a crazy wild gunman  
When he fell and died with agony  
A blue rose grew out of his head with a tint of bloody red'

You added

'The third Alice was a maiden of the clover  
Showing off her beauty throughout the world  
She was chosen as the queen of the Clover Kingdom  
Thinking that she'd do her best because she was beautiful

The third Alice had a dream one night  
that when she will die, her beauty will die too  
She is now twisted and cruel  
because of a twisted dream that she is now evil

Following the red path through a forest'

'Drinking a spot of tea at the blue rose bush'

'A letter from the queen of The Clover Kingdom'

'The Ace of Hearts Card~'

Both of you sang.

'The fourth Alice was a pair of curious twins  
Going through every door they always see  
Always finding an adventure any time  
Curious about what happening every time

An obnoxious big sister  
A wise little brother  
Going through the Door of Hearts what will they find?

…

They are now waiting for the next Alice  
so you better watch out now  
because maybe you'll be next'

When both of you finished, both of you were about to exit the maze. You said

"Thank God we didn't get scared at the maze. I don't know which is scarier, singing 'Alice Human Sacrifice' at night or Death Maze"

"Singing 'Alice Human Sacrifice' at night"

You and (boy name) laughed. You looked at (crush name). You saw him staring at you scared out of his wits. You said

"(Crush name)?"

"Yeah"

"You alright? You're staring at me"

"I don't know what's scarier, Death maze or the song you sang?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Children, we're now going to the Dark Maze"

You gulped. You were afraid of the dark, when you want to be alone and dark, you always have something with light. You and (crush name) entered the maze, he whispered

"Calm down (name). I won't leave you alone here, okay?"

You nodded and gripped tightly on to (crush name)'s hand. While on the way, something or someone pulled (crush name) away from you, you said

"(Crush name)? (Crush name)? Where are you? You know I'm afraid of the dark…"

You began to sob. But you noticed something with light. You opened your eyes and saw your own tears with light. You took out a really little circle container from your left pocket. You sobbed a little so you could obtain some tears on to the container. When the little container was filled up with light, you placed the cap back on the container. You raised the container above your head and said

"(Crush name)?"

You then began to sob a little again. Your super sensitive hearing heard

'Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises…'

You knew the voice. You continued

'How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm  
afraid to fall'

The voice continued

'But watching you stand alone  
_All of my doubt  
suddenly goes away somehow'_

_'One step closer…'_

_Both you and the voice sang. You sang_

_'I have died every day waiting for ya'_

_'Darlin' don't be afraid I have loved you'_

_'For a thousand years  
And I'll love you for a thousand more' _

_Both you and voice chirped. The voice was getting near. The voice sung_

_'_Time stands still  
beauty in all she is'

'I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away'

'What's standing in front of me  
_Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this'_

_'One step closer~'_

_You and the voice sung. Both of you repeated the chorus and sang_

_'_And all along  
I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more'

When you saw the owner of the voice, it was (crush name). You hugged him and said

"I've been looking for you. Who kidnapped you?"

"Francis and Lara"

"I was left alone there for a while" You pouted. He said

"Let's get out of here first then we'll kill them…"

You held (crush name)'s hand and you lighted the way by your tears of light. (Crush name) commented

"You have awesome tears"

"Thanks. Music is life. Music helped us find each other again right"

"Yup"

Both of you got out first. You said out loudly

"FINALLY!"

(Crush name) chuckled and said

"Now, tell me what happened when I was kidnapped"

"W-well, when they took you, I cried. I hated the dark. But when I saw my tears I collected some of it and used it for light. Then 'Thousand Years' lead us to be together again"

You explained. He asked

"Want something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm famished"

"There's a potato barbeque swirl stall here. I'll pay"

"Alright"

Both of you bought two potato barbeque swirls, covered with cheese powder. You commented

"Delicious~"

"I glad you like it"

"The light, I missed it!"

You heard (boy name). You went to him and said

"Did Francoise kidnapped (fem crush) away from you, didn't she? You looked like you just cried…"

"Y-yeah, she did"

"It's alright. Francis took (crush name) away from me to…"

"Let's hit them with the frying pan later?"

"Sure"

"In the bus, did you dream a girl in a purple hoodie, leggings and flats named Soni?"

"Yeah, I dreamt her when I was thinking if I didn't make the first move"

"I'm glad we did the first move. I saw Jana comforting (fem crush)"

"Me too"

"(Name), can we talk for a while?"

(Crush name) asked. You nodded and followed (crush name) at a bench near the exit of the Dark maze. When you got seated, (crush name) asked

"What happened earlier in the bus? I know you were dreaming something…"

Then you let the tears fall. (Crush name) hugged you, you said

"I-I dreamt t-that I didn't make the first move. I saw you and Nee-san, in the hallway alone and I w-was behind you. You confessed to Nee-san that she was the m-most amazing person you've ever met and you like her. I heard the whole thing and called you a bastard and ran away. You chased me because you were going to explain, but I sh-shouted

'I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOUR EXPLANATION! I HEARD THAT GWEN WAS THE BEST PERSON YOU EVER MET! GO AWAY FROM ME YOU BEST FRIEND LIKER! I HATE YOU! GO AND JOIN NEE-SAN INSTEAD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LIKED YOU!'

You stood there in front of me, surprised at what I said. The last words that I said to you was

'I can't believe that I liked you. Now I'll never forgive myself and you…'

Then I got into the service. Gwen tried to explain but I said

'Know what, nee-san? You don't know anything at all…'

That's what I remember because the next thing I knew a flash of light, the next scene I saw that I was partners with Alyhan, you were partners with Jan and you were crying, then another flash of light came and I woke up"

"There, there…"

You then stopped sobbing and wiped away some tears. You recovered and said

"Don't you even tell anyone that I told you about the dream"

"Yes, I won't say it…"

"Children, we're now going to ride the 'Rocket bounce'"

All of you lined, Miss (random woman name) said

"The children who are seated on the right lane in the (your school) bus ride first

'Oh no…'

You were at the right side. You seated in the ride and wore the seat belt. Japan was beside you. Before the ride started, you gave (crush name) a look of help, he mouthed

'You'll be alright'

You gulped and the ride started. Little did you know that the seated that you were seating has loose bolts. The bad thing was the loose bolts were the bolts that attach the chair to the ride. Your seat belt buckle was only using hooks. The belt that was holding the hook had the stitches all cutted and one stitch was left that was already loose. When the ride bounced the second time, bad thing, the second bounce was high, your seat fell and your seat belt got loose. The seat fell faster and first landed, Japan, Piri, Taiwan, Lara, Italy, Romano, China and England yelled the same time

"(BOY NAME)!"

"AAHHHH, GUYS!"

You screamed. You were falling from a high place, maybe 48 feet (the ride is 50 feet tall). You screamed with you boy voice

"CAN SOMEBODY CATCH ME? I KNOW IT'S GIRLY BUT HELL I DON'T WANNA DIE NOW!"

(Crush name) jumped over the gate and ran to the position where you were and got ready to catch you. You were 30 feet from the ground so you turned around, back facing the ground and asked

"HOW TALL IS THIS RIDE?!"

"50 FEET TALL!"

(Crush name) replied. You said irritated

"OH COME ON! 50 FEET TALL?!"

'Dammit, I can't pop out my wings. If they'll see my wings, they'll ban me from my school…'

You thought. You were 5 feet from the ground. You closed your eyes. You were expecting a fall but you were caught. You opened your eyes, and saw (crush name)'s face. He asked

"Are you okay?"

You blushed madly and stuttered

"Y-yes, I'm fine, please p-put me down…"

He put you down. The ride manager let Japan, Piri, Taiwan, Lara, Italy, Romano, China and England down the ride and they ran to you. Japan asked worried

"(B-boy name)-chan, are you okay?"

"Wait, you didn't use any honorific when I fell"

You said. Japan then blushed. Taiwan asked

"(Boy name), are you alright? You fell from a very high place"

"Yes, I'm alright Meimei-AAHH!"

You clutched your stomach. You felt something liquid and you looked at your hand. Blood

'No no no no no no no, not blood…"

You were afraid of blood, not like hemophobia but scared of blood that is coming out of any part of your body. You stuttered

"Yao, got any medicine?"

"Aiyah! (Boy name) you're bleeding, I didn't bring it!"

(Crush name) carried you and said

"We need to get back to the bus!"

"Hurry up because I'm afraid of blood!"

All of you rushed back to the bus. When Seychelles saw you she said

"What happened to (boy name)?!"

"No time to explain, get the medicine kit!"

(Crush name) yelled. Seychelles nodded got took the medicine bag and a mat. She placed the mat on the floor and said

"Here lay (boy name) there"

"Thank you"

(Crush name) muttered. He laid you on the mat and took the medicine kit, China said

"I'll help. I'm an expert at medicine"

"I too will help"

"Me too"

England and Norway said. (Crush name) nodded and the four attended your wounds. You were unconscious and bleeding badly. (Crush name) and Norway took out the wound medicine and the bandages, Yao attended your wounds with England. (Crush name) lifted the part of the shirt where you were bleeding. The trio were eyes widen, they saw two, long, horizontal, large cuts. (Crush name) began cleaning the wounds while England and China was getting the needed ointments. You managed to say weakly

"Please, hurry"

China began working fast. He rubbed ointment on your wound. When he was done, (crush name) said

"I'll take care of here"

China nodded. (Crush name) began putting some special oil on a cotton swab and whispered to it

'Heal (name)'s wounds immediately when thy have friction with it'

He then rubbed the cotton swab on your wounds. The cotton followed the bloody trail and the wound disappeared. When he finished rubbing the cotton swab, the others clapped for the trio. You sat up and said

"That's gonna leaves some scars, thank you, (crush name) Yao, Lukas and Arthur for attending my wounds"

They nodded. You tried to stand up and you did successfully, you said actively

"Come on; let's ride the Star Flyer now!"

All of them laughed

~`~`~`~At the Star Flyer~`~`~`~

"I already rode this"

"Really, when?"

"Last Christmas"

You and (Crush name) were in front, you said

"Thank you, for healing me, Angel boy"

"You're welcome, Demon girl"

Then the ride started. The vehicle started climbing, when you were at the top, the ride came down fast. When the ride went down, you screamed

"HETALIA!"

~`~`~`~ after the ride~`~`~`~

"That was awesome"

(Crush name) commented. You then took out your water bottle and opened it, you water bended the water to your wound and healed the scars. (Crush name) was amazed, he said

"When did you discover that?"

"3 years old, in the tub full of water. I just love water"

"I just discovered something yesterday"

He stomped the floor ((A/N: that is made out of soil; you're in the Philippines okay? Every building needs a place that uses soil)) and a small wall of rock appeared you said

"Impressive, wanna turn invisible again?"

"Sure?"

You turned both of you invisible. (Crush name) held your chin and kissed you on the lips. You were surprise and kissed back, (crush name) then began kissing back. While kissing, he got carried away and licked your bottom lip. You pulled away and said blushing

"You did not do that"

"But I did~"

(Crush name) had a little seductive tint in his eyes. He began moving his face closer to you but you pushed him away and said

"(Crush name), no"

"So tsundere, I was just joking you"

He chuckled. You muttered

"If you want to do it again, b-be my guest…"

"Okay, my love~"

You blushed mad, he heard what you muttered. Both of you were still invisible. He began kissing you again; licking your bottom lip again but you refused access. He pinched your arm, which made you wanting to scream. (Crush name) took the advantage and kissed you harder. You pulled away and whispered

"Damn you hormones"

"Ah~ I see you liked it~"

(Crush name) whispered into your ear. You stuttered

"S-stop it, (crush name), why the hell are you acting like this?"

"Ne, you wished this happened right?"

'I did but not here…'

You thought. You received a text from (boy name)

'(Fem crush) is being seme, what's with (crush name)?'

'He's being seme too…'

'I have a bet for you'

'What?'

'I'm planning a sleepover on the 3rd Friday of November ((A/N; The field trip was on the 2nd Friday of November)), I'll invite both of you and (fem crush). If they continue to be seme, you'll wear an outfit you'll have to sleep in that I will give you on that Saturday'

'What kind of outfit?'

'I'll just send you a pic'

A few seconds after the text, you received the picture. Your eyes widen in shock. He betted you to wear a really short Chinese dress with matching underwear. You replied

'You and your perverted mind, and if they become uke, you'll wear this'

You send a pic of a really short maid dress with matching ribbon and underwear. He said

'So it's a deal?'

'Deal'

You replied. You thought for a while

'If they continue to be seme, Patricia will begin writing fan fictions about us…'

"Hey are you alright?"

(Crush name) asked. You answered, surprised

"Yes! (boy name) was just texting me!"

"Lies, I saw the whole thing. Plus, the Chinese outfit will look good on you…"

"Oh no…"

Yes, you were going to wear the Chinese outfit, you texted (boy name)

'Get the Chinese dress ready'

'Success *fist pump*'

'FRUK YOU!'

You stuttered

"M-maybe we should go back to the bus, t-there aren't any more rides and I wanna appear again"

"If you say so, love~"

(Crush name) replied. You appeared and headed to the bus immediately. When you arrived, Austria, Switzerland, Ukraine and Seychelles were talking in the way of the entrance on the bus, you said

"Excuse me, Mister Austria and Mister Switzerland"

"How do you know?!"

Switzerland practically screamed. You said

"I know Italy…"

"That naked Italian…"

Switzerland growled and let you and (crush name) pass through. You and (crush name) got seated in your seats, and (crush name) took hold of your arm and turned you and him invisible, you whispered

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Being seme of course…"

He replied a little seductively, you shuddered. He was acting like France but you like this France more. You mentally slapped your face, (crush name) whispered into your ear

"Liking it I see, some of your hair is standing up~"

"How do you even act like this?"

"Patricia told me your little fantasies, now I'm making it a dream come true~"

He chirped. He began nibbling your ear lobe; you were biting your lip not to let any moan slip out of your mouth. He began pulling you closer, groping your chest a little. You were muffling a moan and (crush name) pinch your sensitive nipple which he came across, making you gasp. You said weakly

"(C-crush name), please not here…"

He nodded, let go of you and reappeared you and him. He began falling asleep on his chair while you were thinking

'D-dammit, I was seme before and now I'm uke. He's acting like France and yet I don't get scared. Damn you puberty…'

You began recalling what he did.

'He never really shows physical contact like that…'

You received a text from (boy name)

'(name), (fem crush) just touched my 'Great wall''

'She did? (Crush name) just groped one if my 'hills''

'He did that? What the hell is happening to our ukes? They're becoming seme!'

'I know! He acted like that because Patricia or Patrick there, told him my 'little fantasies''

'Someone reads a lot of lemon~'

'Like you don't'

'You win'

You texted Japan

'Japan-san, (crush name) is becoming seme, and I'm becoming a tsundere, please help me~'

'N-nani?! Tell me what he did'

'W-well, he turned me and him invisible and began nibbling my ear lobe, groping my chest and well, pinching the sensitive part of the girl's breasts'

'Did he begin talking a little seductively?'

'Hai, now I have to wear a Chinese dress because of a bet'

'What bet?'

'Me and (boy name) did a bet. If they continue being seme, I have to wear the Chinese dress. If they become uke again, (boy name) has to wear a maid outfit'

'Oh, that is what they call 'sexual hormones''

'A-arigatou, Nihon'

You received a text from (fem crush)

'Damn, I lost a bet to (crush name) and now I have to wear a skimpy Chinese dress'

'Me too, okay, tell me what's the bet'

'Well, if you and (boy name) continue to act in the bottom, I have to wear the skimpy Chinese dress. If you become seme again, (crush name) will wear a maid outfit'

'(Crush name) would look awesome in a maid outfit with his girly figure'

'IKR? LOL'

~`~`~`~time skip~`~`~`~

Your bus was now going back to your school. (Crush name) snaked his right hand to your waist. You blushed and whispered

"The hell are you doing?"

"Holding what's mine when everybody is asleep"

All of you were sleeping and you (crush name) and the driver was awake. You said

"Well I'm letting this slip"

"So tsundere"

(Crush name) muttered.

~`~`~`~next day~`~`~`~

You woke up in your bed and began getting ready for tomorrow. You already burned the video on a CD. You wore a (f/c) blouse, shorts, and some (f/c) flats. You brought water, towels, a headband, and some money for the smoothie, hair tie, portable usb speakers, a broadband, the CD and your laptop. You were going outside and you mother greeted

"Have fun dear!"

"I will!"

~`~`~`~ Now at the mall~`~`~`~

You entered the mall and headed to the food court. When you arrived, you saw (crush name), (boy name) and (fem crush) there, you apologized

"Sorry for the wait, come on (fem crush) we're going to buy smoothies remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

Then you and (fem crush) went to the smoothie booth. While waiting for the smoothies, (fem crush) said

"This is the gift"

Then she took a box out of her bag and opened the box. Inside the box was a bear covered with different flags. You said

"He'll like it"

"Here are your smoothies"

"Thank you!"

You said to the girl working at the smoothie booth. While going back to (boy name) and (crush name), you said

"(Boy name) told me you touched his 'Great Wall'"

(Fem crush) blushed and nodded. When you got back to (boy name) and (crush name), you said

"Come on, let's get going!"

~`~`~`~At (boy name)'s tree house~`~`~`~

You placed your laptop on the table and said

"Get ready, I'm just going to ready the video"

They nodded. (Boy name) was trying to tie his hair but failed. You noticed and said

"I'll tie your hair for you now sit down on a chair"

He sat on the chair and gave you his comb. You began brushing (boy name)'s hair up and successfully tying his hair in a high pony tail, he said

"How come it's easy for you girls to tie your hair?"

"I don't know"

You replied and began tying your hair in a high ponytail too. Your hair gotten longer so you had ease in tying your hair, you took the hair tie out of your bag and tied your hair. (Fem crush) had difficulty in tying her hair up so you tied her hair for her. You said

"Let's watch the video first, and then we'll practice"

They nodded and got seated. You were playing the video on VLC player so you adjusted the saturation and the contrast first before playing the video. When you had the saturation and the contrast was right, you connected your speakers. You played the video and watched as they move. When the video finished, you said

"Let's practice"

They nodded and (boy name) positioned all of you. You were beside (boy name) you whispered to (fem crush) because she was close

"You'll wear my costume, I'll ask my Grandfather to make another one for me, but a different style"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, you'll fit the character"

"So that we now know our positions, we need to have a preview of our costumes"

(Boy name) announced, you said

"I'll be searching for the pictures, I brought my broadband"

You took out your broadband and connected it to your laptop. When the laptop had internet connection, you clicked the (fav browser) icon. The icon opened and showed that you were on the Google website; you clicked and typed in the search bar

'Senbonzakura costumes'

You pressed enter and waited for the results. While the page was loading, you asked (fem crush)

"Hey (fem crush), why don't you know how to tie your own hair?"

"Ah! W-well, I had short hair and I didn't tie my hair often. I only let my hair grow long in the 4th grade and now. No one did teach me how to tie my hair"

"It's quite easy actually. Look, I'll show you"

You turned around (fem crush) and took off your hair tie. You began combing your hair up, not letting any lose hair but only your bangs. You began to tie your hair slowly, enough so (fem crush) would know how. You finished tying your hair and said

"You know how?"

"Yes"

She took off her hair tie and tied her hair successfully. You smiled a peaceful smile.

"Oh, the page already finished loading!"

You then searched for a link. You found 1 great link for the costumes. You clicked on the picture of a Zatsune Senbonzakura costume, you said

"(Fem crush)'s costume will look like this"

They nodded. You clicked on the Haine Lin and Ren ((A/N: I don't remember the other one's name)) Senbonzakura costume. You said

"Me and (boy name)'s costume will look like this. I'll be wearing the Ren outfit while-"

"HEY, WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR LIN'S OUTFIT?!"

(Boy name) objected. You replied blankly

"Because your hair is the same length as Rin's hair, while I have Len's hair length. Plus, you look more feminine than me. Don't worry, the costume skirt isn't short, and you'll be wearing knee high socks any way"

(Boy name) sulked. You clicked on the Zaito (Kaito) Senbonzakura outfit ((A/N: I'm just making this up, if there's any please let me know)) and said

"This will be (crush name)'s outfit"

"Now that we'll know what we'll wear, how about the dance steps?"

(Crush name) implied. You and (boy name) said

"We'll be taking over"

Then both of you taught them, they were fast learners. When all of you learned the whole dance and tried dancing together successfully, you exclaimed

"Phew! I really need to exercise more!"

"Me too!"

(Boy name) added, sitting on the floor. (Fem crush) stuttered

"N-now that we're done practicing, c-can I and (name) try on the Chinese dresses, if it's okay with you (name)"

"Sure"

"No problem"

You (crush name) and (boy name) said. (Boy name) said

"Let me get the dresses"

He went down the tree house. You (crush name) and (fem crush) were left alone, (crush name) said

"Well this is really awkward…"

You and (fem crush) nodded. (Boy name) arrived and said

"I got the dresses; try them on in the two upper tree house rooms. (Name), you'll take the right while (fem crush) will take the left"

(Boy name) gave you and (fem crush) two boxes. You and (fem crush) went to your respective tree houses

~`~`~`~ time skip~`~`~`~

"(B-boy name), I feel a little embarrassed in this…"

You stuttered out of embarrassment. The skirt was cutted on your middle thighs. You were wearing a (f/c) dress while (fem crush) wore a (crush's f/c) dress. (Boy name) and (crush name) wasn't looking at both of you so when they turned around, they nosebleeded. (Boy name) managed to say, with lots of blood

"D-did b-both of you, w-wore the u-underwear t-t-too?"

You and (fem crush) nodded. (Crush name) said

"P-prove it"

You and (fem crush) blushed, they were taking the advantage. You lifted your skirt a little, showing the knickers and (boy name) and (crush name) blushed madder. (Crush name) practically yelled

"(NAME) YOU ARE HOT!"

'Maybe I'll be taking the advantage again next Friday'

He thought. You said

"w-we'll be changing back to our old clothes and leave. W-we'll see you next Friday"

~`~`~`~ Monday~`~`~`~

You arrived at your classroom thinking heavily. You placed your bag on your chair and went to the benches. You sat on the bench with knees on your face. The countries were playing at the basketball court so you were alone. You thought and blushed

'What am I going to do? (Crush name)'s being seme and I like it- DAMMIT (NAME) GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!'

"Hello my beautiful sakura~"

(Crush name) whispered into your ear. You almost fell of your seat and said

"(C-crush name) you surprised me!"

"Hm, do I?"

He pinned you down on the bench. You said

"(Crush name) s-stop t-this! I don't like this!"

"But you love it"

"Just get off me, dammit!"

He let go of you, but held your chin. He was closing the space between your faces. You got away and ran, ran to Russia. The countries were taking a break so you ran to them. You cowered behind Russia and said between pants

"Big brother, (crush name), seme, really weird"

"Come on, (name) I was just scaring you~"

(Crush name) whined. You said

"There are many other ways than that (crush name)!"

~`~`~`~ Friday~`~`~`~

You, (crush name) and countries met at the benches. You arrived first and nobody was there so you said

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm gonna wear it!"

"But it'll look good on you, my queen~"

You took a wooden katana out of nowhere and faced the guest. (Crush name) was the guest. He said

"Woah, (name), I didn't want to harm you"

"Huh I saw my service arrive, bye!"

It was true, your service just arrived. When your service left, the countries met up with (crush name). England asked

"What's wrong with (name)? She's acting strange since the field trip…"

"Oh I was just scaring her by being seme"

"W-werr, (crush name)-san, (name)-chan is rearry getting creeped out because of your actions…"

"Sorry guys got to go, bye!"

*Hi Iceland, what are you doing there?  
*boring  
*I promise, I will not tell Leon  
*Thank you  
*Hey, what are you doing there?  
*Now, I just hitted Anko with the frying pan you gave me  
*Wait, if you are seated with Denmark, then who is beside Iceland?  
*Greenland  
*Girl or Boy?  
*Girl  
*How come I have not met Greenland in the morning?  
*She was busy with her friends who are girls. I just leave her alone because she did not have any friends who are girls in their country.  
*thanks  
*A famous place in the Philippines  
*brother  
*mine  
*Seychelles


	42. Update 2

Hi viewers! Thank you all for making my fanfic 695 views! I love you all!

The reason why I can't finish Chapter 33 is because I'm kinda busy with my friends, bf (yes, I have a bf, u jelly? *trollface*) and I'm writing some bonus chapters for Young.

So, yeah, thank you for the views and please review, I FEEL LONELY! Sorry if this is short ^^'

LOVE YA ALL!

-Artisticlittlegirl10


End file.
